The Underground Quake
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: What just lives below your feet? Something huge and hungry. Giant underground creatures start appearing around the world and start attacking on the people above. Story 2 of The Dark World series. Rated T for violence, langauge, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Our Journey Begins

The Underground Quake

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

I don't own Tremors

(It should be my goal in life to try to own one of those two, but that'll never happen, sadly)

Author Notice: BUT! I do own Ronjad Dark and a bunch of other people. I also own this series, The Dark World. So no funny business!

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Journey Continues

They then headed off into the light and outside the town. Ronjad, with Lovrina following him closely behind, headed towards his jeep that was parked out. The couple as been together for about months now and were about to have their long deserved vacation.

Ronjad pulled out his key from his backpack and proceeded to unlock his jeep. Lovrina looked at him with a smile of her face. He still wore the same white t-shirt, blue cut-off shorts, white baseball cap, and sunglasses as he did when they saw each other again on the beach that day long ago.

She looked at herself and realized she still looked the same as she did. She still had her long pink pony tails still reaching her feet, light blue sleeveless shirt, gray skirt, and black shoes. "I need a change," she said to herself and then she said, "I never knew you had a jeep."

"Yeah," he said to her as he got into the jeep followed by her, "Never really crossed my mind."

"Hmm…" she said to herself and then to him, "Where to now? I mean, did you even think about where we were going to go after all of this?"

"You know," said Ronjad starting up the jeep, "I really thought about anything. Where should we go? The world is open ended and it's ours to explore."

"I always wanted to go to Paris," said Lovrina dreamily, "That would be magical and a dream come true!"

"Keep dreaming," said Ronjad, "This thing can't fly over water. I was thinking of going to Ecruteak City. There is a friend there I haven't seen in quite a while. I believe she is a part of Kimono Sisters if I remember correctly."

"Really?" said Lovrina, "Which one?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out once we get there," said Ronjad with a smile, "Onwards towards, Ecruteak City!"

* * *

Author Notice: Yes… I know this chapter was short and wasn't very interesting. But just about every single story I ever wrote, started short or not interesting, with an exception of The Book of Monsters or some others. Don't worry; the chapters will get longer and more interesting as the story progress.

As mention before, this is the sequel to The Secret of the Storm. Anyone who hasn't read it yet, may want to. You don't need to read it, you can just skip it and read this one. But you might get confused in certain areas.

The next chapter is about Ronjad and Lovrina's trip to Ecruteak City, their arrival, and meeting with Ronjad's friend.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 2: Here We Go

Date: 8/6/06


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go

Chapter 2: Here We Go

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" said Lovrina to Ronjad, "I haven't seen a single person for miles, in fact, not even a sign of life out here in this great abyss! I'm bored too!" They have driving for hours since they left the port only a few miles from Pallet Town. They have crossed over in Jotho and past by Cherrygrove City a little while ago, but after that there was nothing else to see.

"You been complaining and complaining for the last hour or day!" said Ronjad focusing on the road, "I don't know anymore! You are driving me nuts! Could you stop complaining and do something else to keep yourself entertain!"

"Je m'ennuie!" said Lovrina, "n'êtes-vous pas?"

"What?" said Ronjad, "Talk English! Or something I can understand!"

"You said do something more interesting than complaining," said Lovrina, "So I complain in French. I said "I'm bored! Aren't you?"

"Ok yes I am," he admitted to her, "But I hate when people talk in French! You know I have issues with people talking in French! Also, don't complain anymore, not even in another language!"

"Ok sorry," said Lovrina folding her arms. But she still kept on complaining for the next two hours as day turned into night driving Ronjad even more annoyed and crazy.

"Ok," he said to her now calming down, "Let's play a little game. Do you know what I am thinking right now?"

"Hmm…" she said thinking, "I know! You want $600 to finally afford that Playstation 3 that didn't come down in the last two years! Am I right?"

"No," he said.

"Ok then I got nothing," she said to him, "What are you thinking?"

"It's what I'm going to do to you if you don't stop complaining," he said to her, "And for sure, you sure as hell don't want to know what I'm thinking." She then shut up.

* * *

After she stopped complaining and Ronjad drove for another 30 minutes, he pulled the jeep over to the side of the road. "Ok," he said with a yawn, "I think we'll continue driving tomorrow. We'll stop here and sleep for tonight."

Lovrina looked around and said to him, "Where?"

"The backend of jeep as enough room for us to sleep in if I pull down the seats," he said to her getting out, "I also got a huge blanket and two pillows, we'll be fine."

"But we'll be sleeping together next to each other!" said Lovrina, "Aren't you a little concern or something that could happen."

He stared at her for a while and then said, "We are not going to do it sicko. That's for married couples and it would be a big sin if we did before we get married. Does that settle your nerves now?"

"Sure," she said, "But I still have my worries."

* * *

"How far now?" said Lovrina to Ronjad the next day as he drove down the road. She was listening to her favorite song, A.M. Radio, but when it ended, she started to ask annoying questions.

"Not too long now," said Ronjad focusing on the road, "Why don't you just listen to another song or something and don't bug me." Lovrina did listen to another song, The Rock Show, but after it finished, she started to complain.

"This is taking forever!" said Lovrina, "And who are we meeting anyways?"

"I said yesterday you'll just have to wait and see," said Ronjad to her, "Otherwise I would spoil the surprise."

"Tell me!" said Lovrina, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Ronjad, "You are giving me a headache! Fine I'll tell you. Her name is Sakura Flowers. She is one of the Kimono sisters."

"Oh," said Lovrina, "How do you know her?"

"When I was 12, parents took me out here to see some different culture then in America," he explained, "I meet her and her sisters during one of their performances. After the show was over, I went over and said hi to the youngest girl. We both became fast friends, and then she wanted me to attend her 10th birthday party. I went, but forgot her present I was going to give her."

"What happened next?" said Lovrina now staring at him.

"Never mind that," said Ronjad, "I called her last night after you went asleep and told her to meet us outside the Pokemon Center, that's where I can park my jeep. Anyways, there is the city now!"

Lovrina looked towards the front of them and saw the town coming up. She could see the two towers that rose up above the rest of the city, one was burned and the other was higher that any other building she had ever seen. Soon, Ronjad parked at Pokemon Center's parking lot and got out. A girl with two light violet ponytails came running up. She looked about 17 and she was very happy.

"JD!" she said running up to Ronjad and hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"It's very nice to see you again Sakura," he said to her, "But I told you on the phone last night, that my name is Ronjad, not my nickname."

"You will always be JD to me!" she said with a giggle and big grin, "You'll always be JD, the shy boy that came over to me after that performance and said he like it to me and the same JD who kissed me on my 10th birthday."

"He what?" said Lovrina to her and then turned to  
Ronjad and nudged him, "Oh now I get it! You didn't want to say that to me because you figure I wouldn't love you after hearing that."

"You forgot my present that day," said Sakura, "You were so nervous and I was very upset when I got to you when I was unwrapping my presents and found none from you. You then kissed me on the lips and said it was your present to me. I knew that wasn't true, but I enjoyed enough to accept it."

"Please don't say this story in front of my girlfriend!" said Ronjad to her upsettingly.

"But it's my favorite memory and story to tell others about you!" said Sakura with a smile.

* * *

Author Notice: This chapter was a bit longer than the last, but I'm working on it. I just needed this chapter to introduce Sakura to the story, the third hero.

The coolest game this summer in my opinion as come out now! It's called Dead Rising for the Xbox 360. You play a reporter who wants to win a Pulitzer Prize who goes to this town in Colordo to find his story. There he was fight for his life for three days in a mall of zombies before he can be saved. Cool huh?

The next chapter introduces the rest of the cast for this part of the story. Get ready to meet a bunch of people before the action starts.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 3: The Home Team

Date: 8/11/06

Reviewers: ajm88

Katie Legends

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	3. Chapter 3: The Home Team

Chapter 3: The Home Team

"It's so nice to see you again JD!" said Sakura to Ronjad as she led him and Lovrina to her home, "It's been so long! I'm sorry I couldn't come with you on your trip to the Orange Islands, I had other things to attend to sadly." She was taking them to her home to meet her sisters who were all waiting to meet them.

"It wasn't mind blowing at all," lied Lovrina.

"I'm called Ronjad now also," he said to her, "Please understand that and implant that in your head, I'm called Ronjad."

"Nope," she said to him not averting her attention away from in front of her, "You shall forever be to JD to me and will always be that!"

"Maybe I should start calling you that too!" said Lovrina with a smile, "It's such a cute nickname!"

"I only tell people to call me that if I want no one to know my real name," he said to her, "I want people to call me that, but not anymore since I can hardly give damn about other people knowing my name."

"You have an interesting view of things," said Lovrina to him, "But I'll accept that as your final answer Ronjad."

"Here we are!" said Sakura to them excitedly, "Welcome to my home you two!" They came up to a second floor brown house with a gate around it.

"I don't remember this as your home," said Ronjad to her, "New home?"

"Yep!" she said leading them in, "Hey everyone! They are here now!" 4 older girls and one guy around Ronjad's age came into the room. Ronjad knew all the girls by heart since they were Sakura's sisters, Sasuki, Kome, Tameo, and Sumono. They didn't know who the guy was. He had black shaggy hair, very muscular, and was at least 2 inches high than him.

"JD," said Sakura to him, "You already know my sisters, Sasuki, Kome, Tameo, and Sumono. But this is my boyfriend, Brad Potter."

"Nice to meet you," said Ronjad put out his hand to shake Brad's, but he just stared at him with piercing eyes.

"So this is the guy who beat me to being the first guy to kiss you," said Brad to Sakura who nodded, "I was expecting someone more… stunning than you."

"Yeah," said Ronjad confused, but he then pointed to Lovrina, "This is my girlfriend, Lovrina Grace."

"Nice to meet you all," she said with a smile. The girls nodded nicely and Brad just raised his eyebrow at her.

"So Lovrina with be your current girlfriend then," said Brad to Ronjad, "Sakura told me all about the other two girls, Domino and Madison. I know you left that Team Rocket bitch, Domino."

"Hey watch what you say about my sister!" growled Lovrina at him. She didn't like anyone; even if it could be possibly true, to say bad things about her sister.

"Sorry," he said coldly and then he turned back to Ronjad, "But what happened to Madison? Sakura said you two seemed perfect the way you described it."

Ronjad looked down sadly, but before he could answer, Lovrina said for him, "It really didn't work out. He would like it if no one would talk about it if you all don't mind."

"Sure whatever," said Brad then leaving the room.

Ronjad then said to Sakura, "Do I have to talk to this guy? Better yet, why do you even like him?"

"He as such an interesting personality!" said Sakura gleefully, "And he is so hot and nice!"

"No you got it all wrong," said Lovrina to her, "Ronjad is hot and nice, and your Brad is dull and stiff. That's how I see it, so how do you see it?"

"We still don't know," said Kome shrugging her shoulders and then said to Sakura, "Don't you see it? This guy isn't even nice to your friends."

"You never see what I see in him," grumbled Sakura walking past her sisters and heading upstairs.

"Sakura wait!" called Ronjad running up stairs to catch up with her, "Stop!"

"So…" said Lovrina who was alone with Sakura's sisters, "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" the sisters all said together thinking and then said at the same thing, "Let's do something about your hair!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronjad headed up stairs following Sakura to her room. She had an Espeon sleeping on her bed with purple and blue sheets. She had white wallpaper with stars on it. In the right corner of the room was a computer and in the other corner was her bed and night stand with an Eevee lamp. "What do you want?" said Sakura, "Come to insult my boyfriend again?"

"No," said Ronjad to her, "Look… I'm sorry that I upset you. But don't you see this guy doesn't show me or anyone respect?"

"I know," said Sakura now setting on her bed petting her Espeon, "I know he can be mean at some points when we are together with other people around. But when we are together, it feels so magical and wonderful. He's a sweet guy after you get to know him, but my sisters and others see him for the emotionless kind of guy."

"Ok," said Ronjad sitting down next to her on the bed, "I'll give it an effort to be nice to him and try to see him for the nice guy you see him as. Ok?" She looked directly at him and smiled.

"You were and always be one of the best people I'll ever know," she said to him. She then gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"Hey!" said Brad entering the room, "What's going on here? What are you doing?"

Both of them jumped up a little bit in surprised and then looked at him. Sakura blushed and said to him quickly, "Nothing! We were just giving each other a friendly hug, nothing else and nothing more!"

"Then you were both going to move onto kissing each other and one thing will led to another…" he said waving his hands in the air, "And you'll both be in bed, but under the covers."

He then took off still waving his hands and still saying things. Ronjad looked at Sakura suspiciously and she replied, "He gets a little over dramatic."

"He's going to be hard to be friends with you know," said Ronjad to her, "But since you're my friend, I'll give it a try."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs in the living room, Lovrina sat in a chair as Sakura's sisters fixed her hair up. "He's going to love the new you!" said Sasuki to Lovrina, "Trust me; he'll think you're so cute or beautiful."

"Gee…" said Lovrina watching little pieces of hair fall off, "Looks never really matter to him, he just likes me for me."

"But now he'll have another reason to like you!" said Sumono to her, "Think about it!"

"Another perfect reason for him to love me even more then he does would be wonderful!" said Lovrina blushing, "Always room for more love!"

"All done!" said Tameo to her, "Take a look at you!" Lovrina sat up and looked into the mirror they handed her. Her hair was now cut down to her shoulder blades and was done into a single bushy ponytail and her hair was now blond.

"Wow," blushed Lovrina as she looked at herself in the mirror, "You really think I'll love this new me?"

"Why would he like this new you?" said Kome smiling brightly. Lovrina smiled back and headed out of the room to find him. She ran into Brad who was mumbling to himself.

"Oh hi," he said to her, "If you are looking for your boyfriend, he upstairs in bed with my girlfriend."

"HE'S WHAT?" shouted Lovrina.

"I last saw them wrapped around each other," he mumbled walking by her.

"RONJAD!" shouted Lovrina running upstairs to find him, "WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" She ran into Ronjad and Sakura who were now walking down the stairs together.

"Who are you?" said Ronjad to Lovrina, "You seem familiar, but I can't put finger on it. Have we met?"

"I'm your girlfriend you dunce!" she shouted at him.

"Oh hi Lovrina!" said Ronjad to her, "Wow! You did some totally cool and hot with your hair instead of your over long pink ponytails."

"Listen you…" began Lovrina, but she stopped in mid sentence and said to him with joy in her eyes, "You like my new look? You are so great!"

"Thanks," said he said.

Her smiled faded away and her look turn angry. She shouted at him, "What's this talk of you and your friend in bed together wrapped around each other?"

Both of them blushed and Sakura said, "We just gave each other a hug and that's it! I swear whatever you heard is completely wrong!"

"Humph," she mumbled to herself pushing past them, "I'm going to be in guest room I heard about. Don't bother coming into the room Ronjad, I don't want to see you. So just sleep on the couch." She walked away and upstairs disappearing from sight.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura lowering her head, "I think that hug I gave you may have just ruined you two being a couple."

"She'll get over it by tomorrow after she sleeps it off," said Ronjad, "So where is this place you and your sisters are going to perform?"

"Just a little town to the north of here," said Sakura to him, "We thought it be nice to perform other than in the festival and stuff here. So are you going to come with us to it? We are all going on Saturday."

"Sure why not?" he replied to her, "By then Lovrina will have cooled off a hundred percent for sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, she didn't. By then, she was still frustrated and still didn't want to talk to either of them. "Ok we are all set!" said Tameo as she put the last bag into the van, "We are officially ready to take off for there!"

"Good," said Ronjad to her, "So Sakura, Lovrina, Brad, and me will all come to the town in my jeep and we'll all meet you there."

"Sounds good to me," said Sasuki to him, "We'll be taking off right now, see ya all later!" The sisters jumped into the van and took off.

Ronjad then turned his attention to Brad who was loading the jeep with the suitcases. "But your back into it!" said Ronjad to him.

"Why am I doing this again?" he said to him.

"As punishment for destroying my relationship with Lovrina," said Ronjad to Brad, "It'll be a long time until she completely trusts me again because of the false rumor you spread about me."

"Ok," said Sakura coming out of the house followed by Lovrina, "We are all done in the bathroom; we are ready to go now!"

"Ok then Lovrina and me in the front," said Ronjad, "And you and Brad in the backseats."

"I'll sit in the back with Brad," said Lovrina, "You and your precious Sakura can sit in the front."

"How many times to I have to say it never happened!" said Sakura and Ronjad together, "We just hugged each other and Brad gave you the wrong information."

"Humph," she said to them getting into the back of the jeep, "Let's just get moving." Ronjad looked down disappointed and got into the driver seat as everyone else got in. He started the jeep up and they headed off for the town where the real start would begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: This chapter was all about meeting most of the cast, except for 3 other important people that you'll see in the future. Do you think Lovrina will start to believe Ronjad again in future chapters?

In the next chapter, Ronjad and everyone will be driving down the road and encounter their appearance with a problem out there. Stay tuned for this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 8/17/06

Next to Come: Chapter 4: Out on the Road

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Ajm88

charmanderchamp


	4. Chapter 4: Out on the Road

Chapter 4: Out on the Road

Ronjad, Sakura, Brad, and Lovrina all drove down the road to the town with Sakura guiding and Ronjad who was driving. "Wow!" said Ronjad looking around the area he was driving in, "I can't believe there is desert out in the northern part of Jotho! I thought it was all mountains!"

"Nope," said Sakura reading the map, "The Reinscarted Desert in the northern part of Jotho is one of the world's biggest mysteries. Even though the mountains surrounding the area and north of it are cold, the desert remains hot and dry. There is only one town in the desert called Providence. The population of there is at least 20 people."

"20 people?" said Lovrina to Sakura, "Why are you even performing for such a low crowd?"

"Because it is nice to bring culture to other parts of the world than my hometown," explained Sakura, "Plus, they have no TV or cell phone reception out here do to the mountains made of hard granite and shale surrounding them."

"Ah!" said Ronjad understanding now, "So, what's really up here? For only 20 people, there can't be much at all around there."

"My sisters, Brad, and I have past through a few times to see how the stage for the performance would look like," said Sakura, "There a few houses, a store, the amphitheater they built, and they also have this Target Practice/ Gun Store to the north run by a redneck couple."

"Hmm…" said Ronjad, "Know anyone else?"

"Well…" said Sakura thinking, "There is Edger, a retired rancher who is also the town drunk; Fred, the farmer; a nice doctor and his wife, that couple I mention earlier, the store owner, this kid from Rousse City visiting his cousin, and that's all I can think of."

"There is also those two construction workers working on the road you know," said Brad adding, "But they don't live out here, so they really don't count."

"So you two are just going to keep talking to each other huh?" said Lovrina with a mumble to Ronjad and Sakura, "What about me?"

"I still love you," said Ronjad, "Why don't you believe that?"

"It's just so hard to believe or trust you after hearing that you be in bed with Sakura," said Lovrina, "I don't know what to think anymore!"

"I blame you," said Ronjad looking at Brad through the review mirror, "Sakura blames you, Lovrina blames you, and the rest of society blames you for wrecking my life at the moment."

"I feel bad enough as it is," he said to him, "Stop rubbing it in!"

"Let's not try to think about this," said Sakura turning the radio on, "Here's a good song! Joise by blink-182! Try focusing on the song ok?" Everyone did and finish it finished, Lovrina, Brad, and Ronjad started to argue again.

"Let's try to focus on something else," said Sakura looking around the desert landscape and then spotting a bunch huge power line towers. On one of them, a man sat there not moving.

"Like that guy on those power towers," said Sakura.

Everyone turned their attention on the guy and Brad said, "Whoa, he's high up there. When I getter older, I'll take a job anywhere else but there."

"Right," said Lovrina, "That job combines some of my greatest fears, fear of heights, fear of falling, fear of being electrocuted, fear of dieing a painful death, and fear of working for the electric company."

"Hey wait a minute!" said Brad once they drove closer to the tower with the guy on it, "Stop the jeep! That's Edger from the town!" Ronjad pulled over and everyone got out. They all looked up at how high he was up there.

"He must have been really drunk to get up there," said Sakura, "We really can't leave him up there, he fall and kill or hurt himself."

"So the important question here is this," said Lovrina, "Who is going to get him down?" Everyone, but Ronjad, turned their heads on Ronjad.

"What?" he said surprised, "Why me?"

"We girls are weak and do not have enough strength to carry people to safety," said Lovrina.

"I'm calling that staying here to protect them in case of a problem," said Brad, "Tough luck."

"Humph," mumbled Ronjad turning his attention to the tower and looking up again, "This guy owes me something for getting his ass back on the ground and out of the sky." He started to climb up the steps built into the tower and towards the man.

"Hey wake up!" he shouted at the guy, "Jees, you must be in some hangover." He got closer to the guy until he heard something. There were a bunch of flies flying around Edger.

"That's not good," said Ronjad looking at the man. He was dead. His hands were wrapped around a twelve gage shotgun and his face was dried out like he was there for days in the hot sun.

"We got a big problem on our hands!" he shouted down to everyone on the ground.

"What?" said Sakura, "Is he out of it or can't you wake him up?"

"I don't think anyone will be able to wake him up," said Ronjad horrified, "He's dead!" The girls gasped and Brad stared up wondering what happened to the guy.

"Now who is going is going to help me get him down from up here?" shouted Ronjad down at them. No one responded at all. They all just stared at him.

"Maybe I should toss him down at you and see who I hit unless one of you helps me get him down!" he shouted back down to them. Both girls kicked Brad forwarded towards the tower. He gave them both a look and then started up the tower.

Soon, both boys manage to bring the down Edger from the tower and put him in the back of the jeep. Ronjad then started to drive to the place where the doctor she told them about lived. "He doesn't need a doctor," said Ronjad, "He's gone for sure."

"The doctor can call the morgue to come and take the body back to Ecruteak City to take him," said Sakura, "Plus, he might be able to tell us on how he died."

"He smells," said Lovrina commenting on the smell coming from the body in the back.

"Well he has been in out cooking in the sun for who knows how long?" said Brad, "Of course he smells, let's just get to the doctor's place."

Ronjad pasted a small hut and two pins near the hut. "Was that it?" said Ronjad, "Should I turn around?"

"No that was Old Fred the farmer's home," said Sakura, "It's just up the road." They soon came past area where two mountain walls came close to each other making a small but big enough gap for them to drive through. There were the two workers Brad mention earlier working on the road.

The drove past them and down the road further until they reach a fork in the road. Sakura said to go left, so he turned left. Soon, they came up across a trailer, a house under construction, and a car. Two people walked out, an older bald man and woman with light blond faded hair came out of the trailer. "Can I help you people?" said the man to everyone once they got out of the jeep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the doctor finished up his exam on the body inside the trailer and turned to the teens. "So what happened?" said Sakura, "Did Edger die of a heart attack?"

"No he died of dehydration," said the doctor, "Thirst."

"But that doesn't make sense," said Ronjad, "Doesn't that take a couple of days?"

"3 or even 4," said the doctor.

"You mean he sat up there for three of 4 days?" said Brad shocked, "He just sat up there until he died of thirst?"

"It seems that way," said the doctor shrugging his shoulder, "I just don't really have an answer for this situation. But the morgue as been called and they are on there way to pick the body up. I'll see you all in town then."

Everyone nodded and got back into the jeep and they drove off to the town. After a few minutes of silence, Ronjad broke it by asking, "Do you think he committed suicide by sitting up there until he died?"

"He had a shotgun or something," said Brad, "Why didn't he just shot himself if he would want to commit suicide?"

"Maybe he couldn't pull the trigger," said Lovrina.

"Oh sure," said Brad, "He figured it would be easier to die thirst? Come everyone, someone had to chase him up there."

"Someone who was not afraid of a shotgun that was loaded?" said Ronjad, "And what did they just do after he got up there? Did they just camp out on the bottom and wait for him to die?"

"I never saw him anytime I past through on the road up there," said Sakura, "So had to be recently."

"Well there really isn't anything for us to do now is there?" said Brad, "We can't help him; only thing left for us to do is just to go to the town."

"Yeah," said Ronjad as he came back to the fork in the road and then turned onto the road that led to the town, "But I just have a bad feeling that we haven't heard the end of this." He was right; they haven't heard the end of that problem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Sorry about the short chapter, there wasn't much to cover in this chapter expected the part from Tremors where Val and Earl find Edger on the tower. But I'll try on making the next chapter longer.

I have recently put up two links that led to my two Yahoo Groups I started. One of them being them a Pokemon Fanficiton group and the other dedicated to the newest game, Dead Rising. The group about Dead Rising features a special story I have yet to release on So if you want to get a sneak preview of it before it is released, check out that group.

Next week, high school starts for me. So next week, don't hope for everything to update so quickly like during the summer.

In the next chapter, Ronjad and everyone meet the town residents of Providence. So next chapter features the last bit of characters for this part of the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 5: Providence

Date: 8/24/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

charmanderchamp


	5. Chapter 5: Providence

Chapter 5: Providence

"There it is!" said Sakura pointing ahead of Ronjad, "That's the town of Providence." It seemed more like an outpost in the middle of a huge endless sea of sand, dirt, and rock. There were a few houses, a trailer, a store, and a junkyard. All the houses' paint was peeling off of it and there were 3 trucks parked next to the store.

"Hmm…" said Ronjad stopping the jeep to look around, "Not that big as I expected, but where is the shooting gallery and the amphitheater you mention?"

"They are father past this area," explained Brad, "Ecruteak City is to the south, the shooting gallery/gun store is to the east, and the amphitheater is straight ahead south west of here."

"There you guys are!" said Tameo appearing on Sakura's side window, "What took you four so long? We were waiting for you at the house we rented!"

"Sorry," said Lovrina, "We were a little… distracted with something we saw on the road. We had to stop and do something about it."

"So what was it?" asked Tameo. No one answered that, they really didn't want to. Tameo pointed Ronjad to the house they rent for their stay, so he drove over there. The house was two stories tall, one of the windows had a big crack on it, and the house was painted white.

"There's my sister!" said Kome hugging Sakura once she and everyone else came inside with their suitcases and bags, "So what took you so long little sis?"

"Little sis," chuckled Ronjad lightly, "That's a good one." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and hugged her sister back.

"Nothing important to say the least," replied Sakura to Kome, "I'm just going to find my room and start unpacking my stuff for the stay." Kome gave her a nod and both of them left the room.

"So…" said Brad to Lovrina and Ronjad, "You two have fun. I'm finding my room." He then took off up the stairs.

"There is only one thing I have to say to you," Ronjad said turning to Lovrina, "Please let me stay share your room! I'm tried sleeping on the sofa!"

"Why don't you just share a room with Sakura," Lovrina said coldly walking away, "This way both of you can share and sleep in the same bed together."

"But Lovrina I love you!" he said stepping in front of her, "Why don't you see that I love you and no one else will ever replace you! Since you been acting so cold to me, it is second worst thing that has ever happened to me in my life!"

"What's the first?" she asked.

"It's when I learned they said Pluto isn't a planet anymore!" cried Ronjad hugging her now, "Stupid freakin' pencil neck scientists!"

"Ok I'll agree since that's one of the worse things that I ever learned too!" said Lovrina hugging him back, "Look, I have been thinking. I really can't stand to see you upset as well as I am. Now we can be back together again since I trust you again."

"REALLY?" said Ronjad picking her up, "Yahoo! Everything is right with the world again!"

"Could you let me down so I can find us a room?" said Lovrina to him, "I'm getting air sick." Ronjad set her down and she started to walk down the hall with him following behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's there to do in this place?" Ronjad said Sumono as she laid on the sofa reading a magazine in living room, "I'm going nuts with this boredom." It's been two days since everyone arrived and the stage and was still being fixed and all of the girls, beside Lovrina, were practicing for their performance.

"Why don't you stop bugging me," replied Sumono annoyed, "And go take a look around this town. I'm sure you'll find things to do."

"Ok," he said her leaving the room and then saying to Lovrina who was waiting outside the doorway to the living room, "She said to stop bugging her and take a look around the town. So I'm going to this shooting gallery."

"I might as well see what's in the store," Lovrina shrugged. Both of them nodded and headed outside, Lovrina walked to the store while Ronjad took his jeep and drove to the shooting gallery.

He arrived a building that was being blocked off by high voltage electric fences. The building was made of solid concrete blocks and there were streetlights at all four corner of the fences as well. "Paranoid aren't we today?" mumbled Ronjad about the building once he got out of the jeep.

"Who's there?" said a voice from nowhere.

"Who said that?" he said spinning around looking for the voice he just heard, "Who's out here with me?"

"Up here!" said the voice again. Ronjad turned his head to see a speaker box on the right side of the gate and a security camera looking at him.

"Who are you?" responded the voice from the speaker box, "State your business on why you are here. Are you with the government?"

"Nope," said Ronjad, "My name is Ronjad Dark from America who now lives out here in Kanto. I'm here because I heard this was gun store and Shooting Gallery or something. Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Robert Powers," replied the voice, "Now that I know who you are why you are here, please come in." The gate slowly opened up and the door to the building opened up as well.

Ronjad walked through the gate and into the building. The walls were made of solid steel from the inside and the only two windows were barred up. There were 3 doors, including the one he just stepped through. One was behind the counter and the other one led back outside. Behind the counter were tons of guns on the walls and under the glass counter, elephant, rifle, magnums, riot, revolver, Browning Auto, 12 Gage, and tons of others.

"Talk about being stocked and loaded," Ronjad said looking around the room, "You can start a war with this firepower."

"More of an uprising if you think about it," said a man walking into the room through the door behind the counter, "I would be Robert Powers." He had a sunglass, an Atlanta Braves hat, hiking boots, camouflage pants and shirt, and an orange vest. He seemed to be in his late 40s and he had a big mustache.

"You look more like a Burt to me," said Ronjad looking around, "So I see you got tons of firepower here. I betcha you don't have this magnum here that I saw a guy had, it's a Colt…"

"Python?" said Robert grabbing it from off the self for Ronjad to see, "Ah yes, the .357 magnum. It can blow your shoulder off, it holds 4 bullets, and it's used by the police force."

"Great!" Ronjad said taking it and looking it over, "It looks like it's in good condition. I'll buy it from you."

"You have a license to use that or even buy one?" said Robert suspiciously.

"Of course," Ronjad said pulling the paper work out of his pocket and showing it to Robert, "I'll collect these things. I have 5 of these total. So how much for it?"

"500 American," said Robert looking over the paper work, "100,000 Kanto. Do you have that much?"

"Damn it," he replied with grumble handing the gun back, "I can't pay that, but could you at least let me try this out on the shooting gallery?"

"Sure," the owner said as he put the gun back up on the display self, "Hey Hannah! Some kid here wants to practice his shots!"

A lady that looked at least 2 years younger than Robert stepped out from the behind the counter. She had red hair and wore just about all the same clothes Robert had on, only no sunglasses or baseball cap. "Ok follow me," said the lady to Ronjad letting him come into the backroom, "My name is Hannah Powers, that guy's wife."

"Hmm…" said Ronjad looking at her, "You look more like a Heather to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovrina entered the store and looked around it. There were a few stands and shelves in the center of the room and a counter on the right side of the room with a bunch of bar stools in front of it. There was an older man who was bald and was Asian who was attending to two customers. One of them was a boy about 11 years old with white hair and crystal blue eyes. He had on a light blue t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. The other one was a girl about 20 with dark blood red hair that came down to her thighs and she had purple eyes. She wore dark green shorts, black tennis shoes, and a black tank top.

"Look Tory," said the girl to him, "Remember that I'm in charge, not you. I'm getting what's necessary, not junk food that can hurt my slim figure."

"But Christine!" said Tory, "I just want some chocolate for me! You don't need to have anything! It's just for me!"

"Sorry," replied Christine, "You parents sent you out here while they were doing a expedition into the Andes in Peru to look for Mew. When they come back for you, I want to prove to them that I'm a capable and reasonable person so that they treat me with respect, not some teenager so shoves candy done their son's throat instead of feeding him something he needs."

"Yeah right," Lovrina said interrupting her as she walked up to the counter, "Just let the kid have some candy. It won't kill him and as far as I see, you still need to take a few more laps if you want a slim figure."

"Why you!" growled Christine taking the food she just bought and then turned to Tory, "Meet me back at the house!" She stomped out of the building and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey!" said the man behind the counter, "Don't break the door! It costs too much for me to replace out here!"

"Thanks for getting my crazy cousin off my shoulder," said Tory to Lovrina, "She's a health nut and wants be to do the same. My name is Tory Phoenix."

"You from the Phoenix family? Said Lovrina interested, "They were in Rousse City when the Doexys attacked! You are the one help the hero stopped all those computer thingies!"

"Yeah that's me," said Tory with blush, "So what brings you out here?"

"I'm out here to with my boyfriend who came to see one of his old friends perform," explained Lovrina, "So how about I buy you that chocolate you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes please!" he said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Not much of a chapter I know, but I had to show you the last 4 important characters for part 1 of this story. Next chapter I'll bring back the action.

Did you all hear the big news? Pluto is not a planet anymore! A bunch of pencil neck scientists met down in Prague had downgraded our favorite planet named after a Roman God to a dwarf plant! I don't give a damn about what those geeks say, Pluto shall always be a planet to me! What about all of you?

Next up, Ronjad, Brad, and Tory head to Old Fred's house to get him to come back to town. But when they arrive, things aren't really looking good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 6: Fred

Date: 8/29/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Colt-Man

AshK

Katie Legends


	6. Chapter 6: Fred

Chapter 6: Fred

"Ronjad," whispered Lovrina to him as he slept in his bed next to hers, "Ronjad? Are you awake yet? Ronjad?" He continued to sleep through her talking to him.

She started to poke him, no response to that. She started put her hand on his face and slide it across him cheek, still no response to it. She pulled off his covers, he started shiver, but he stopped and continued to sleep. "Ok," she said to him, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but I guess I'll have to now."

She started to tickle him. At first, he didn't do anything, but he started to chuckled and then he started to laugh. She got onto the bed with him and continue to tickle because was starting to enjoy it a lot. He was now laughing hysterically and rocking back and forth. "I'm glad you are awake now," she said to him with a smile.

Unfortunately, since she was now on the bed kneeling beside him, he was in range of hitting her as he rocked back and forth with laughter. He kneed her with his left knee knocking the wind out of her and making her fall on top of him. He woke up once she fell on his stomach. He looked at her and said, "What are you doing?"

"You were being difficult to wake up," she said to him with a smile as she got off his stomach, the bed, and back onto her feet, "I thought I wake you up! Isn't nice to have a girlfriend who knows how to wake you up?"

"Umm…" he said, "By jumping onto my and laying on my stomach? That's your way of waking me up? If it is, we need to have a talk right now about personal space when I sleep."

"Actually I was trying to wake you up by tickling you," Lovrina said embarrassingly, "In an accident; you kneed me while you were laughing which knocked me onto your stomach."

Ronjad looked at her blankly and then sighed. "As long as you weren't trying anything funny," he said to her, "But I still need my space when I'm sleeping. So please don't wake me up by tickling me."

"Ok," she said giving him to ok sign and then pulling out an air horn from her backpack near her bed, "Then next time I'll use this air horn. Would that be better instead of tickling you?"

"Let me think this over," said Ronjad thinking about it, "Air horn, very loud and can give me a heart attack because I be surprised or tickling me which makes me just laugh. Hmm………… go with the tickling instead of air horn ok?"

"So thing!" she said with a smile and then saying before she left the room, "Also, don't forget. Pancakes are being served for breakfast this morning! You don't want to miss out on this!"

"Right!" said Ronjad switching out of his shorts for clean ones, "I'll be right down there then!" He then shoved on a new shirt and ran out of the room to catch up with Lovrina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know," said Lovrina to Ronjad as he cut through his pancakes with his fork, "It could be a lot easier if you if you use a fork to cut those things up."

"Yeah," he said as then forked a piece he cut up and then ate it, "So what is you point?"

"Ah forget it," she mumbled using her knife to cut the pancakes. Brad, Ronjad, Sakura, her sisters, and herself where all eating pancakes that Sasuki made. Everything at the table was really quiet expect for Lovrina talking to Ronjad and everyone eating their food.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" Brad asked Ronjad, "Yesterday you came back complaining your shoulder hurt from using the gun. What'd you do? Shot your shoulder."

"Ha ha," Ronjad replied to him, "I'll let you know that Clot Python has a big recoil in every shot you shoot off. I like to see you try it on for size strong guy."

"Stop arguing at the table," said Kome, "I hate it when people argue when I'm around. So take it outside or you have to deal with me!"

"Oh touchy," he said unimpressed.

"Yeah right," said Brad, "Do you worse, you won't be making us get out of here."

"Umm Brad and JD," said Sakura nervously looking at her sister get up out of her chair, "You may want to take back everything you just said now. You kind of pissed off my sister with the bad attitude."

"Too late for that little sis," said Kome stomping towards Brad and Ronjad, "I'm taking care of this now. They won't listen to my warning; they'll just have to pay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory walked down the path to the general store walking by the big white house Lovrina said yesterday that she was staying in. "Man," said Tory blushing and looking at the house, "Why do I have a crush on her? I only spent an hour with her and I already fell in love with her. She wouldn't like me and plus she said she had a boyfriend. This is one of the worse things to ever happen to me, expect when the TV channel The WB turned into CW."

All of a sudden, the front door opened up and a guy in dark sunglass, white baseball cap, gray short, and dirt blond and brown hair came flying out. He crashed onto the ground in front of the house, got to his feet, and yelled, "That wasn't very nice of you! I thought girls were supposed to be made of sugar, spice, and everything nice!"

Then a teenager the same age as the other came flying out as well crashing into the first teen knocking him down again. He had dark shaggy hair, very big, wore light blue shorts, white t-shirt covered in sand now, and hiking boots. "Man," he said getting to his feet and then helping up the other guy, "She sure as a strong throwing arm. We are going to have to watch out for that in the future next time."

"Whatever," the first teen said dusting himself off, "Let's just go stay in the store for a little bit until Kome cools down, hopefully."

"Hey what was up with that?" asked Tory to the two teenagers come where now walking to the store, "What the heck happened in there?"

"Bad, horrible things," said the second guy, "It's too horrifying to tell and if I did, it would chill your soul."

"I haven't seen you two before," said Tory as he followed the two teens to the store, "Did you just move? Who are you two anyways?"

"The name is Ronjad Dark," the first teen said and then pointed at the other guy, "And this is my associate, Brad Potter."

"Who are you calling associate?" he said to Ronjad, "I'm more of a hangout with whomever kind of guy. So classify me as that."

"You want to be classified as a loser with no friends?" said Ronjad opening the door to the store, "That's how I see it."

"Ah shut up," Brad replied in a mumble. They all entered and sat at the counter. The store owner was on the phone trying to call someone, but wasn't having any luck.

"Come on Fred," mumbled the store owner, "Pick up the damn phone. I know you are out there. Dammit!" He hung the phone up and sighed.

"What's the problem Cang?" asked Tory to the owner, "Having difficulties?"

"Yeah," mumbled Cang, "I been trying to get in touch with Old Fred for the last 20 minutes. I wanted to call him that the fertilizer he ordered came in. He's probably working on his garden by now, but he should have been able to here the phone ringing in his home."

"Maybe we should deliver the thing to him," said Ronjad referring to himself and Brad, "I mean, if you want that is."

"You really want to take that stinky bag of fertilizer?" asked Cang and then he pointed to the big sack, "Go ahead, it's stinking up this store and I need it out of here."

"Why did you volunteer us to make a delivery?" said Brad as he followed Ronjad over to the bag, "That thing smells like Tauros crap."

"That's because it is," said Ronjad looking at the bag, "Besides, we can do a good deed here and deliver this thing to Fred. Plus we can blow some time until Kome cools down."

"Fine I'll help," said Brad lifting the bag, "But when we get there, you have to carry it out of the jeep and to Fred. I'm going to carry it to your jeep and load it in."

"You want to come?" Ronjad asked Tory.

"Sure why not?" he replied and then said to Cang, "If my cousin Christie comes in looking for me, tell her I'm with some friends."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's up with this Fred," Ronjad asked Brad and Tory as he drove down the road and to Old Fred's home, "What kind of guy is he?"

"From what my cousin told me, he's been living in this town for about at least since he was born," said Tory, "He has a little garden to grow some food and as a bunch of Mareep like the local rancher."

"He doesn't really often come into town from all the time I spent here," said Brad, "He lives just about the same distance as Edger use to. From what I heard, they were good friends."

"Should we tell him then about what happened to Edger than?" asked Ronjad as past by the workers on the side of the road working.

"Nah," said Tory, "We should hurt him like that." Brad nodded in agreement and Ronjad sighed.

They continued down the road until they came up to Fred's house. They all jumped out of the jeep and Tory and Brad headed towards the house while Ronjad unload the jeep. "I could use some help here with bag," said Ronjad having a hard time lifting the bag out of the truck.

"Umm… Ronjad?" said Brad with a shiver in his voice, "Could you come here right now? You see, we have a problem."

"What?" said Ronjad slowly making his way over the bag, "Whoa! What's that other smell besides this bag?" He looked to where the guys were looking at. The pin that looked like it was supposed to have held the Mareep was a bloodbath. Chucks of flesh were the only thing besides the blood splattered against the pen of the Mareep.

"Shit man," replied Brad to Ronjad as he drop the bag to the ground, "This is crazy shit! What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know," said Tory looking around the pen, "But I'm sure as hell not stay here!"

"We got to find Fred," said Brad heading into his house, "We can't just leave him out here. Fred!" Everyone started to look around, but no signs of him.

Ronjad and Tory entered another pen where there were a bunch of plants growing, a scarecrow, and a hat laying into middle of the area. Brad came running up to them and saying, "No sign of Fred inside. Is he out here?"

"Just his hat," said Tory pointing to the hat in the center of the area, "Maybe he went to Ecruteak City or something and while he was gone, some Pokemon or animals attacked this Mareep."

"It's possible," said Ronjad walking over to the hat and kneeling down to look at it, "But I'm not too sure about that." He took a long look at the hat and then pulled it off the ground. Underneath was a horror, it was Fred's head staring up at them. He was for sure dead.

Ronjad screamed, fell backwards, flipped onto his stomach, and start to drag himself away with his hands. Brad then saw what he saw and screamed jumping at least 3 feet into the air. Tory finally then saw and screamed as well. "I'm out of here!" he screamed running for the jeep and jumping into it, "Let's get out of here!"

Ronjad finally got back to his feet by Brad's help. Both of them took one last look at the head and took off. Ronjad jumped into the driver's seat quickly and started the jeep as fast as he could. Brad jumped into the back of the jeep as it started to peel out. They all thought about the same thing, "What the hell is going on here?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: That was gory, but that was the scene of the movie. I had to describe the horror the best I could. Did I give you all a chill?

I'm have some more sad news, last time it was Pluto not being a planet anymore. Now it's much sadder, our favorite person of Animal Planet, Steve Irwin also known as the Crocodile Hunter died yesterday while filming. He was stunned in the heart by a manta ray's tail. We shall always remember him for his crazy stunts, such as jumping onto the back of a crocodile. (Steve Irwin: Age 44: 1964-2006) May he rest in peace.

It's time for that special event everyone. It's time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the top 5 for the month of August:

1. The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

2. The Titans Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Gender Bending By: Cyberbanjo

5. Hinata or Sakura By: Mr. Anime

This month I liked to know about if you read any good Naruto, Chrono Crusade, or Super Smash Bros stories. If you do, tell me so I can take a look into the story. That is all.

I have been having some troubles recently with the reviewing thing. Lately, when people reviewed, I can't read the reviews on this website, but they say they don't exist even though I receive an e-mail everything someone reviews. Any of you having this same problem?

In the next chapter… why should I really say? You all watched Tremors, you should know what happens next in the movie. If you haven't, save yourself some time and watch it. It's pretty good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 7: Lost Signal

Date: 9/5/06

Reviewers: AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Clot-Man

Patinator


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Signal

Chapter 7: Lost Signal

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Brad at Ronjad as he pulled over, "KEEP GOING! JUST GET AS FAR AS YOU CAN FROM THAT SCENE!" Ronjad had stopped by the part of the road where the 2 construction workers were working on the road by the part where two parts of the mountain were not intact. A man with moustache was working with a jackhammer while another man was going threw the pickup looking for tools.

"You guys!" shouted Ronjad at the workers, "You got to get the hell out of here!"

Both of the men stopped what they were doing to look at Ronjad shouting at them. "What you say?" said the man on the jackhammer stopping it and taking off his earplugs, "Didn't hear you!"

"There's a crazed psychopath in the area killing people!" shouted Ronjad, "Get into town or out of this valley as fast as you can! I'm telling you this psycho is crazy!"

"Yeah get out of here before you two are next!" shouted Tory from the back of the jeep, "They got Edger, Old Fred, and his herd of Mareep! Run for your lives!" That's when Ronjad stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped off down the tight winding road as quickly as the jeep could.

"They got to be drunk Howard," said the man on the jackhammer as he turned it on.

"Maybe," shrugged Howard looking at the teens taking off, "But they are all underage and the driver is keeping on the road well enough. Maybe we should get out here Carmine."

"Nah," Carmine replied returning to his work on the road and also putting his ear plugs back in, "You got a point on not drunk thing, but I'm sure they are just messing with us. Let's get back to work. We might actually finish by tomorrow if we hurry it up." Howard nodded and headed for the truck. He grabbed the crowbar from the back of the truck; he wanted to be safe, just in case those kids were right.

There was a low rumble heading towards Carmine as he worked on the jackhammer breaking apart the road pieces, but he didn't feel anything do the jackhammer. The rumble stopped just as Carmine lifted the jackhammer and placed into another spot. As soon as it dug into the ground, it hit something soft and an orange goo started to pour of the spot. "What the hell?" asked Carmine letting go of the hammer and looking at the goo.

Then the jackhammer shot off down the road breaking about the road as well. "Holy crap," uttered Carmine watching the hammer take off. All of a sudden he also notice the hammer's air hose was going along with it, which had tangled around his foot. Then soon he was being dragged along as well.

"Howard!" he shouted to his coworker, "Help goddamn help me!" Howard turned around quickly and saw his friend being dragged down the road quickly along with the hammer. He chased after his friend and then watched as his friend turned a corner, went up a side of the cliff near them, and then shouted horribly.

"I'm coming!" Howard shouted running up the side of the cliff to find Carmine, "Where are ya?" He made it to the top and looked around. The air hose that was previously wrapped around his coworker's leg was now being sucked down into the ground, but his friend was no where in sight.

"What the hell?" asked Howard looking around, but seeing no one. All of sudden, something grabbed the crowbar still in his hand tried to pull him into the ground. He dropped it quickly and headed down the side of the cliff. When he was between the cliff and telephone line that ran through the area, the whole cliff collapsed as something burst out of it biting down of Howard's right arm. The cliff's rocks smashed into the telephone line taking it out and destroy the phone connect to the whole valley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened you three out there?" Lovrina asked Ronjad worriedly. Ronjad, Tory, and Brad had just returned to town and Ronjad made the jeep do a 360 spin into a parking spot outside the store just as Christine, Sakura, her sisters, and Lovrina headed towards the store. All three boys burst out of the jeep's doors and ran into the building frantically.

"Something horrible and very horrifying happened out there to a man named Fred which killed him," said Ronjad grabbing the phone on the wall and then punching the numbers into it.

"Old Fred's dead?" asked Chang from behind the counter who happened to be helping Robert and Hannah from the gun store, "What happened?"

"It was just as freaky as what happened to Edger towards days ago," said Brad shivering to Chang.

"What happened to Edger?" asked a local rancher who was also in the store. Everyone now turned to looked at Ronjad who was pacing back and forth.

"Please not now!" cried Ronjad horrified, then he slammed the phone back on its place and said to Chang, "This isn't good! Your phone is dead!"

"I didn't do it!" replied Chang trying to defend himself, "But the hell is going on around here? What happened to Fred and Edger?" Ronjad sighed and told everyone in the area about the situation that was unfolding in the area.

"And you didn't tell us before!" shouted Christine at Ronjad, Brad, Sakura, and Lovrina, "We all could of gotten out of here days ago!"

"Like you people would left if we told you we would Edger stuck up dead in power tower," said Lovrina, "It sounds creepy, but it's not enough to convince you to leave this area, but I think it's safe this area is in danger of whatever is out there in the desert."

"Looks like all this waiting and stocking up on guns and ammo wasn't a waste of time after all," said Robert to Hannah and then to everyone, "I think it's time to find this thing and kill it."

"It's always a war to you isn't it?" asked Chang.

"But what happened to the telephone line?" asked the rancher, "We need to some help!"

"I'm going out!" declared Ronjad, "I'm heading to Ecruteak City to get the whole police force if I can to get some help out here for all of us! Whose with me?" Everyone stared at him, but Sakura sighed and raised her hand. Then Brad rose his hand as well.

"Good plan!" said Sumono to Ronjad, "We will all be hear cheering you on to Ecruteak City and coming back with the police!" Ronjad rolled his eyes and led Lovrina and Brad out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man," mumbled Lovrina to Ronjad as he drove and Brad as he tried to relax in the back, "Did we all just come to this damn place on the wrong week or what?"

Ronjad turned into the tight corner area and said, "Well there isn't anything stopping us now. Everyone between here and Ecruteak City we know about is already dead."

He turned one more corner and Brad shouted pointing ahead, "STOP THE JEEP!" Ronjad punched on the brakes and jeep stopped to big halt. In front of them was a giant wreckage of rocks and boulders had covered and blocked the whole area off.

"What now?" asked Ronjad hitting his head on the top of the steering wheel, "What is going on in this land of the dead?"

"I don't care anymore," mumbled Brad and then he shouted as he got out of the jeep with Ronjad and Lovrina, "I just want out of here! Where are you guys? You are supposed to be fixing the road! It's not like there is another one out here for us to use!"

"Are these guys blasting?" Lovrina asked to a confused Ronjad.

He shrugged and looked around the area. He then shouted, "Where are you two? Forget about the road out, just come with us back to town! You guys don't want to be out here!"

"Umm…" Brad said to Ronjad quietly pointing ahead of him, "L… lo… look!" He looked towards the area Brad was pointing along with Lovrina. Right near the beginning of the ruble, there was one of the worker's helmets laying there, but it was covered in blood and flies were buzzing around it.

Ronjad's arm began to twitch, a cold shiver went straight up Lovrina's spine, and Brad's eye twitched awkwardly. They all slowly walking backwards towards the jeep and then in a burst of speed, jumped head first back into their seats. Lovrina opened the glove box where her boyfriend kept a Colt while Brad fumbled around trying to get his seat belt on and Ronjad tried to get the jeep started. "Let's get out of here now!" he shouted backing up and accidentally ramming it into the side of the cliff.

"Crap!" shouted Ronjad trying to backup the jeep out of the cliff. As the jeep moved forward slowly, something made it stop.

"What the hell?" Brad said looking out the back of the window to see what was holding them up, "What's out there?" He saw nothing, before he for sure knew something was amiss.

Ronjad pressed hard on the gas, but nothing happened. He puts up the jeep in another gear and tries again. After a little bit of trying to move forward, the jeep breaks free and there was an awful shrieking noise behind them. "What in the world was that sound?" asked Lovrina looking out her side window and then the back window.

"Who gives a crap?" asked Brad looking back again, "I just don't want to spend a night out in this place!" No one paid attention to them, they just had their attention on the area in front of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate to be out there now," said Bob, a citizen living in Providence , "What'd ya think is living out there anyways?" Everyone in the town was now in the general store talking about the situation that was going on here

He was talking to his buddy Larry, another member of Providence. "I don't know anything man," replied Larry, "But let's hope those kids come back with some help for all of us out here."

"Hey they are back!" said Tory glancing out the window of the store, "What are they doing back already?" Everyone headed outside where Brad, Lovrina, and Ronjad got out of the jeep.

"What happened?" Tameo asked Brad as he and the rest made their way up to the citizens in the town, "Why did you come back without help for us?"

"Well for one thing," said Lovrina, "The road out of this hellhole is now blocked off…" She stopped talking and turned to where everyone was looking at. At the back end of the jeep clinging onto the axe was a six foot long orange snake. Half of it was torn clear off it.

"Whoa!" said a teenage boy running over to the end of the truck to look at it, "So unreal! Where did you get that thing?" Everyone headed over to it and stared at it.

"We didn't even know we had the thing!" said Brad looking it over.

"It's disgusting!" said Christine.

"For sure unreal!" said Tory.

"Looks like… an eel?" commented an old lady.

"I doubt it," said Kome to the old lady, "Eels live in the water, this thing kind of looks like a miniature Onix to me."

"Can't be," stated Hannah looking at the thing closer, "Onix's are gray and have rock like bodies. This thing is orange and has soft like skin."

"It maybe a snake," said Ronjad, "But in all my college days studying creatures and stuff, I never seen anything like it before in any book I read or study out of."

"It's possible that it is a mutation of some sort," said Robert returning to the crowd of people with a pick axe from the store. He use it to pull off the snake like thing from the axe and brought it in plain view of everyone.

"It must have been this thing that held up my jeep out there," said Ronjad covering his nose, "It is sure one strong son of a bitch! Man does that thing smell!"

"Hey," said Chang to him, "I'll have you 5 dollars for that thing." Ronjad turned to him raising his eyebrow.

"20!" said Ronjad.

"Fine!" said Chang reaching into his pocket, "I'll give you 15 for that! Nothing more and nothing less than that!"

"Deal!" said Ronjad taking the money from Chang, "Man, I should hook more of these things."

Robert was deep in thought as he looked over the thing on the pick axe he pulled out. "You know people," he said to everyone getting their attentions, "There is no way that just one of these things could eat all Fred's sheep. This thing is way to small!"

"So are you saying there are more out there like this in my town?" asked the town's mayor, Larz. A cold shiver went through everyone just then at that thought of more of these beasts. They all knew that now they had no way out or way to call for help. They were all alone out in the middle of desert with more of these carnivorous creatures.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: If you all have seen the movie, I'm pretty sure you all would remember this scene. Also, besides the movie, I'm using the script of the movie I would on the Internet. So there are two places I'm getting this stuff from.

I got good news! I heard Nintendo's Wii is coming out on November 19 of this year along with The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess on the same date! Also fans of Resident Evil will be happy to know that Nintendo will have a new game out called Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles. It is rumored that this game will come out by the end of May next year, but who really knows?

In the next chapter, a town meeting is called and everyone is trying to figure out a way on how to deal with the situation they are now in. Stay tuned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 8: The Calling

Date: 9/14/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

AshK

Patintor

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	8. Chapter 8: The Calling

Chapter 8: The Calling

"Come on now," said Chang to Tory, "Look frighten, the thing is going to get you!" Later that night, everyone in town was at the store for a town meeting, as this went on, Chang was taking people's pictures with the snake like creature and charging people 5 bucks a picture. So far, he had taken 5 people's photos earning much more than what he bought the creature for.

"Would look at that?" grumbled Ronjad holding his root beer bottle and talking to Lovrina as they sat at the counter of the store, "He has made 25 bucks and I only sold that snake thing to him for 15. 15 lousy dollars."

"He's a man who thinks and plans ahead," said Lovrina taking a slip of her mountain dew, "You just got to out smart this guy at some point."

"Look here people," said Larz to everyone getting Lovrina, Ronjad, Chang, and Tory's attention, "We have to realize that we are now separated from the rest of the world with these… things!"

"If I have a moment," said Robert interrupting the mayor and then turning to the rest of the town, "Look, in situations like these I think it's time to get ourselves organized here! We need to arm ourselves. We got out, find the damn things, and blow them into extinction!"

"First of all," said the local rancher, "We don't even know where these things are!"

"Plus," said Casey J. the sheriff, "We don't even know what the hell we are dealing with out there. They might as well be aliens or new Pokemon species for all we know."

"Why should we go looking for trouble anyways?" asked Sasuki.

"Because right now," explained Hannah, "The trouble is coming to us. If we are not ready… who knows what will happen! We have no phone and we have no road out of here. We are for sure now on our own."

"And I'm sure you survivalists are lovin' it," said Bob to her and her husband, Robert.

"Get serious here for a second," replied Hannah annoyed.

"Damn right!" replied Robert looking at the big map of the desert valley they were all in, "Look here people, you got to analyze the situation we are in here. With that road out, we are completely cut off. We got the cliffs to the north, mountains east and west of here. That's why Hannah and me settled out here, geographic isolation."

"Well goddamnit there must be a way out here!" shouted Larry becoming uneasy with the situation they were all in.

"Right," Christine nodded.

"Oh here wants to walk 38 miles to Ecruteak City with dust devils and those creatures out there!" asked the old lady.

"Wait a minute!" said Sasuki realizing something, "When I first came here, there was a sign that said saddle horse on the side of this store. Maybe someone could ride to Ecruteak City?"

Everyone turned their attentions on Chang the store owner. He looked as he set the camera down on the counter he was using. "Heh," he replied, "You are welcome to use them. But first, does anyone know how to ride a horse anyways?"

"Well," said Lovrina, "My sister and me use to ride horses when we were little girls. I think I know who to ride one."

"I use to ride horses," added Kome, "I can ride there with Lovrina."

"Anyone else know how to ride a horse around here?" asked Jerry, another town resident. Everyone looked around and finally rest their eyes on Ronjad who was drinking his root bear.

"What are all you looking at?" asked Ronjad.

"Don't you know how to college boy?" asked Brad with a grin, "You seem to be the smartest guy here. So we figured you must know something."

"I don't ok?" Ronjad replied annoyed. He then out of his seat and walked out of the door. He made his way to the house until Lovrina came running up to him.

"You must know," she asked him, "You used to date my sister and knowing her, she probably roped you into riding a horse at one point in the time you two were with each other."

"Ok I do," he said to her, "But I don't want to go out there ok? Those creatures already killed at least 4 people and I don't want to become number 5."

"What happened to my brave boyfriend who braved anything that stood in his way?" she asked as she hugged him tightly, "I know the brave guy is in there somewhere. Please don't be scared and help us. You saved my life and other plenty of times, why not do it now by getting more help?"

Ronjad was quiet and then hugged her back. "Look," he said to her, "I'll go and help you and Kome head to Ecruteak City. But if I do die, you do know I do love you right?"

She smiled and they both kissed for a long time. They both released from lip lock and Lovrina said, "Of course, but knowing you. You are too stubborn to die and will not go down without a fight."

Both of them laughed and headed back to the store. Unknown for both of them, tomorrow would be a frightening day. For tomorrow, many would die.

* * *

Author Notice: Yeah I know this chapter was short, but there wasn't much to cover over. But at least you got to know some more townspeople and what their plan was. 

Well, September is almost over and October is coming. You know it will be a great month don't you? Because, the last book of The Series of Unfortunate Events comes out. The video games, Age of the Empires 3: The Warchiefs, Destroy All Humans 2, Scarface: The World Is Yours, Rockstar's The Bully, Final Fantasy XII, F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point, and Star Wars: Empire At War: Forces of Corruption. Bring on October!

In the next chapter, while the town is planning there ideas to get the Kome, Lovrina, and Ronjad to Ecruteak City, what is going on with the doctor and his wife there reside just outside of the town anyways? Get ready for the next chapter and next part of the story.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 9: Night Screams 

Date: 9/28/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Patinator

AshK

Katie Legends


	9. Chapter 9: Night Screams

Chapter 9: Night Screams

Somewhere far away from the town in the middle of the night, the doctor and his wife were sitting in yard chairs looking out into the night sky. They had earlier come back from their trip to Ecruteak City before the road, unknown to them, was destroyed. They had gone to get roof shingles for their new home they were fixing. Their was a power generator laid at least 50 feet away from them releasing a low rumbling as it gave power to the floodlights around them. Also, their station wagon car was still running and country music drift from it.

"Man," mumbled the doctor, "I'm pooped. Let's get back to work on building the house in the morning. I can't take another swing at a nail anymore."

"That'll have to wait a little bit more," his wife said to him with a big grin, "The concrete blocks for the house are now in. Looks like we'll have to go back to Ecruteak in the morning."

"OH COME ON!" he shouted annoyed, "We have to get the goddamn blocks now? Can't we call them and have them delivered to us?"

"Don't you remember me trying to call a place earlier?" she said to him, "It was the place, but the phone was out."

"Oh well," he sighed, "Another grueling day in the sun tomorrow. But at least it will be worth it when this house is done!"

"Just keep looking up at the beautiful night sky!" she said to him with a deep sigh and smile.

"What do you mean Megan?" he asked confused.

"I mean this Jim," she explained to him, "That's the sky that will be over our roof by the time we are done building the home."

"Yeah," he said thinking about it and the saying to her with a big grin, "Ah, but considering this, we really don't have to finish the roof at all you know. Then we can always look at the sky every night! Let's just hope for no Spearow poop while they fly overheard of us."

His wife smiled and relaxed even more in her lawn chair. Then, the low rumbling noise from the generator suddenly stopped. The floodlights begin to flick and then darken engulfing the couple in the darkness around them. The only sound now left is from the country music in the car's radio.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Jim cried out annoyed grabbing a flashlight between the couple and turning it on, "I paid 1,000P for that damn thing and it was grantee to last for 5 years, and it has only been a month!"

He jumps to his feet and starts heading towards the generator with the beam of light coming out of the flashlight showing him the way. He mumbled some words and came up to the spot where the thing was. "So," Megan called out to her husband, "What is wrong with the thing?"

"You got to see this!" he called for her, "The whole damn thing is gone!" She came over to him and looked as well. It was gone, but the cable from it was now leading into the earth.

"Hmm…" he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for his wife to hear him, "Maybe the ground caved in here. There are a lot of old mines around these parts."

"Thing lets get out of here and look in the morning," she said to him grabbing his shirt and trying to pull him away, "You don't need to fall in as well in the middle the night."

Then a few feet away from them, something bursts out of the ground and shoots into the air. They look around and then up into the sky. It comes fallin' towards earth in their direction and both of them run out of the way. The thing smashes into the ground and few feet away. Even though it looked horrible, they could easily tell what it was, it was their generator covered in slime.

"What the hell just happened here?" asked Megan blinking a few times as she laid on the earth and then grabbing his shirt, "You don't get near that thing!"

"Holy crap!" he said waving his hand in front of his nose, "What the hell is that smell?"

There is a rumbling noise as both of them get to their feet. Both of them look around as Jim turns his flashlight all over the area trying to find the cause of the rumble. "Did you hear that rumbling sound or was it just my imagination?" he asked her.

"Who gives a crap?" she said nervously as she started to make her way towards their car, "Let's just get the hell out of here and back into town! Jim, come on!"

"You know," he said thinking out loud, "It might just be something geological. It might be natural gas or a geyser. They stink like heck and that smell too. Remember that time in Yellowstone…" All of a sudden, the ground beneath his left foot collapses and his foot become stuck while he drops to his knee. The rumble from the collapse also knocks Megan off balance.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she made her way to her husband.

"I don't know!" he said freaking out, "Just get me out of here! Something's got me!" All of a sudden, their sickening crunching from under the ground making Jim screams out in pain.

"HELP ME!" he cries at his wife as she tries to pull him up, "IT'S EATING MY LEG!" Then he begins to sink lower and lower into the ground. Soon, he is up to his head and then he is gone completely.

Megan sobs uncontrollably at what just happened and the fact she couldn't do anything. Then a large snake like creatures bursts out of the ground and tries to bite her. She narrowly misses the creature and takes off for the station wagon.

She opens the back up and jumps in. She slams it shut behind her and jumps into the front seat. She looks back and sees the snake creatures trying break in, but no luck for them. "Oh thank God!" she mumbles to herself.

She sees the keys are still left in the ignition and she starts up the engine. Then she starts to get the car moving, but it is stuck. She locks the doors and stays in the middle of the car then. She takes another look out the window, no sign of the creatures.

All of a sudden, the back wheels blow out and the car begins to shake and shake. Then the car starts to sink backwards just like a ship at sea only deeper into the ground. The back windows break and sand and earth start to fill in the back. Megan heads for the front and pounds on the horn violently and also accidentally turns the head lights on.

"SOMEONE!" she screams in horror, "HELP ME! STOP IT! STOP IT!" But no help comes as she and car sink deeper and deeper into the ground.

* * *

Later in the morning, every in town is outside Chang's Store to see off Ronjad, Lovrina, and Kome, who are all saddling up the horses as Chang feeds them. The three heroes are nervous, but they remain calm on the outside. "Are sure these things are fast?" asked Ronjad looking at the horses, "I don't want a bunch of slow ones out there."

"These are the best I got," he replied as he stopped feeding the horses, "In fact, they are the only ones I have so take them or walk."

"Just try to relax," Kome said to Ronjad, "A snake thing can't really move that fast."

"Ah screw you," grumbled Lovrina under her breath, "As far as we all know, these things can fly!" Ronjad runs to his jeep and comes back to them holding a bag. He then removes 3 revolvers from his collection.

"So," he asks the girls, "Which one of you wants the magnum or standard revolver?"

"Give me that magnum," said Lovrina snatching the gun quickly, "I need my protection!"

"Fine whatever," said Kome taking the other one. All of a sudden, a Blazer pulls up next to everyone and Robert and Hannah come out of it holding hunting rifles.

"Ok," they said to the crowd, "We are going to drive around and see if we can kind these things. Also, there is a scientist out their studying his seismometers and vibrations, we are going to find him and get him to come back with us."

"I didn't know there was another person out there," Lovrina said.

"Me too," Ronjad stated and then switching the subject, "We are also going to stop by the doctor's place to see if him and his wife left before the road was out."

"Wait a minute!" said Hannah running over to them, "You three are just packing revolvers? You are going to need more firepower than that! Here, take my model seventy rifle." Ronjad took it and smiled with it.

"Ok," Kome said jumping onto her horse followed by Ronjad and Lovrina, "Let's ride!" All of a sudden, there was a scream and the teenage boy from the town slowly walked out of the store with the snake thing wrapped around his neck.

Everyone screamed and darted away while Hannah and Robert pointed their rifles at him. All of a sudden, he started to laugh and revealed to everyone that it was just a big joke. A lot of people grumbled and cussed. Robert ran over and grabbed him by the neck and hissed, "You stupid punk! You came that close! That close!"

"Stupid punk," grumbled Larry as he came out from behind his hiding spot.

"Let's ride!" Ronjad said to the two girls. They nodded and took off on their horses.

"Just come back with Jotho's army or something!" cried out Robert as they disappeared farther and farther away from town, "Our lives now rest with them."

* * *

Kome, Ronjad, and Lovrina arrived at the doctor's place and got off their horses. The whole place was deserted, but Ronjad checked in the house Jim and Megan were building while Lovrina checked in the trailer. No signs of them anywhere.

They all came back up to each other and stared. After a few moments, Ronjad sighed and said, "You know, I don't like the looks of this."

He grabs the gun from the horse and looks around the area. Kome then said, "Hey! The car is gone! We just missed them! That's all, nothing to worry about."

Lovrina didn't feel right and then heard some soft country music. "Ok then," she said to them worried, "Where's the music coming from?"

They all wander around and came up to the spot where they all heard the music. They bent down and started to dig at the ground below them. Soon, they under covered the front end of the station wagon with the headlights beaming on them.

All of them froze with terror at what could of happened their last night. After a few minutes, they all shouted, "SHIT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

They then ran and jumped back onto the horses. They then raced off with a dust coming off the path from where their horses ran by.

* * *

Author Notice: Ok, I hope this chapter was better this time around. The horror was present and the mystery is getting more interesting. Plus, it was much longer making everyone happier!

Well, time for a special annoucement! It's time to name the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The winners for September are:

1. ReiSine By: Digital Skitty

2. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

3. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

I now looking for any good Silent Hill or Anime Crossover stories this month. So if you happen to know anyone, please contact me and I'll give it a look.

In the next chapter, Ronjad, Lovrina, and Kome head for Ecruteak City as fast as they can to get help. Along the way, they run into a problem. A deadly problem that'll cost them dearly. Hope you stay tuned.

* * *

Date: 10/5/06

Next to Come: Chapter 10: Wild Run

Reviewers: Patinator

AshK

Ajm88

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends


	10. Chapter 10: Wild Run

Chapter 10: Wild Run

All three heroes drove their horses from the dust and dirt towards Ecruteak City. They had just recently came from the doctor's place and discovered the car was completely buried underneath the Earth. They knew it had to be those snake creatures, what else could of buried it? They were kicking the horses trying to make them go faster because they didn't want to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere.

"I got it!" said Ronjad, "I knew the prefect plan! We don't evens stop! We ride like hell to Ecruteak! Tonight we'll just keep going! We'll walk to horses through the night!"

"Right!" Kome said, "There is no need to be eaten alive by whatever the hell these monsters are!"

"Well duh!" Lovrina said looking back to see if anything was following them, "I mean, come on! What the hell are those things? How could they bury a whole station wagon?"

"The main question is why would they do it?" Ronjad said, "But whatever the reason, I sure as hell don't want to stay around here to know!" Both girls shook their heads and continued to focus on what was in front of them.

They kept riding on with no sound from any of the riders. The only sound that could be heard was the horses and they ran over the hard earth below their legs. "Ronjad?" Kome asked breaking the silence, "Why do you have all these guns anyways?"

"Like I said before," he told her, "I'm a collector."

"But why did you become a collector of these weapons?" Kome continued to asked, "I mean this little collection is dangerous! What if you and Lovrina have a kid? Wouldn't it be dangerous to own a gun with a child present?" Both teens blushed at the comment and looked at each other. They couldn't imagine having a little kid.

"Could we not talk about having a child?" asked Lovrina embarrassingly, "I mean, we are a still a dating teen couple! That's too far off for us to think about."

Then all of a sudden, the horses stopped and start acting nuts going crazy. All three of them start trying to get the horses back under control, but can't seem to get the horses to stop. "Damn it!" shouted Kome angrily trying to control her horse, "These things suck! That guy has to train his horses better!"

Lovrina and Ronjad draw both of their guns and start turning their heads in all directions. "Quiet!" Ronjad said, "These things got whiff of something they don't like! Look around and see if you can see anything out there!"

Kome drew her gun out as well and looked around. There wasn't sign of anything for miles in the vast desert landscape. "I don't see a single thing!" Kome said, "Are you sure there is something out there?"

"Just keep looking!" Lovrina said. All of a sudden, Ronjad horses bucks him off and he crashes to the ground along with his rifle, then it takes off. Kome's horse drops to it's right side throwing her off onto the ground. Lovrina then jumps off her horse and runs to Kome and Ronjad along her horse to run off as well.

"What the hell?" asked Ronjad grabbing hold of his rifle, "Where is it?" That stupid damn horse!"

"Are you two ok?" asked Lovrina cocking her gun. Both of them nodded and looked at Kome's horse that was struggling and on the ground. They saw a bunch of snake like creatures attacking the horses. One had wrapped itself around the horse's neck and was chewing on it while the others were eating it's leg and body.

"What in the name of…" Ronjad said quickly getting to his feet along with Kome. All three of them watched in horror as the horse died and the creatures continued to feast on it.

"That's how those sons of bitches get ya!" Lovrina said shaking in horror, "They are under the ground!" Then they realized they were on the ground as well. Both of them freaked out and started firing off rounds at the snakes. As soon as one was hit, it started to bleed orange goo and all of the snakes dove underground.

"We scared them away!" Kome said sighing. All of a sudden the ground began to rumble and a huge mound started to form underneath them. They all jumped off the mound and in front of it from a few feet aiming their weapons.

"No," Lovrina said getting more nervous, "Looks like you just pissed them off! There has to be like a million of them!" The ground exploded as a huge beast burst out of the ground. It looked like a huge tan worm with a beak. In it's mouth, there the snake creatures, they were just it's tongues.

"Nope," Kome said taking off, "Just one huge one!" As soon as she took off, Lovrina followed her close behind. Ronjad, on the other hand, began to fire off bullets from his rifle as he walked backwards focusing on the beast. None of them seemed affect it and soon he was out of ammo. He tossed in the gun into the air joined the girls in running away from the beast.

He caught up quickly with the girls and looked back. The beast dove back underground and began to chase them. He could see dirt from the ground start to shoot up dirt as the beast went under it. That just made him run even faster.

They soon came up against a small fence line and ran allow side of it. The beast followed as suit and knocked the fence posts in odd directions as it went underneath it. "It gaining on us!" screamed Lovrina, "RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIVES!"

"WE ARE ALREADY DOING THAT!" both Kome and Ronjad screamed as they tried to speed up to run pass her, "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"

"We got another problem!" said Lovrina pointing in front of them, "Look at that!" They looked and saw something just as bad. There was a huge concrete ditch in front of them. The only way they could pass that is if they could jump it.

"We can jump that!" shouted Kome speeding up with every last might in her body, "We can do this! We can do this! They leapt as high as they could once they reached the end of the dirt. Unfortunately for them, they didn't make and crashed hard into the concrete on the other side.

They crashed to the ground and then tried to crawl out of the ditch, but couldn't make it. Then the wall of the other side of the wall smashed hard and part of it began to crumble. All three of them turned in horror towards the crumbling wall.

But there was no sound. All three of them stared at it for a while and saw an orange blood that started to pour out of the wreckage followed by one of the creature's tongue like tentacles drop out of it. "While I'll be damn," said Ronjad trying to stay on his feet, "The stupid thing knocked itself cold!"

"Cold my ass!" Lovrina said looking at the blood, "It's dead. It's dead! We killed that bastard! We did it!"

"Alright!" shouted Kome happily and then she made a fist, pointed it at the beast, and screamed at it, "Well f—k you!" They all began to cheer and hug each other.

"Hello?" said a voice above them, "Whose their?" A few pebbles fell done onto the concrete as well. This startled the three heroes and both of then looked up. There stood a young man wearing dark glass. He had wavy brown hair and had dark blue eyes. He wore tan pants, hiking boots, a visor, and a white shirt.

"Hi," he said to them, "I'm John Brown from the science lab in Ecruteak City. I'm up hearing studying vibrations in the ground. Listen, did you three just notice some weird? I heard some rumbling and I…" He then turned and looked at the orange blood leaking out of the wall.

"Ah…" he said, "What's that?" All of three of the heroes looked at each other and told him what was going on.

* * *

A few minutes later, John and Lovrina remove the broken concrete and get a closer look at the beast. "Whoa!" said Lovrina covering her nose, "What the hell? That thing stinks!"

John starts looking it over and then states, "I see no eyes or anything on this creature. Must be totally subterranean… and take a look at those tentacles!"

"I think I know how this thing works," Lovrina said, "They must shoot out of its mouth and then hook you! They then pull you! Good thing we killed this creature before it could kill anymore people then what it already did!"

"You know this is like huge!" John said starting to become overwhelmed, "It has to be the biggest discovery this century! No! History! This could be a new Pokemon or a new species altogether!"

"HEY!" shouted Ronjad from up on the land, "We found the rear end of this thing!" Both Ronjad and Kome were on the land digging with the shovels they got from John to uncover how long the worm was.

Ronjad and Kome then helped John and Lovrina out of the ditch and showed them the end. "Whoa!" Lovrina said looking at it, "Man this thing is long! It has to be at least 30 feet or something! This is one big mother!"

"So the sound of this thing going through the earth is what was causing all those readings on the scales you have!" Kome said to John, "This thing is sure loud!"

"Yeah I guess," John said looking over the thing, "This thing has been tripping off sensors all over the valley around here! No wonder I couldn't…" All of a sudden, something hit him in his mind. He ran over to his backpack he had set on the ground, pulled out some of his reading from his seismographs, and looked over them.

"Hey John!" Lovrina asked him, "Did you ever hear of anything like this before?"

"Well sure he has!" Kome joked, "In fact, all of us knows about this thing! We just haven't told you Lovrina. Well of course he hasn't heard or probably seen anything like this before! No one has! We are on something really big here!"

"But I'll tell you one!" Ronjad said to the girls, "Old Chang won't be getting this thing for a lousy 15 bucks!" Both girls giggled and nodded.

"You better believe it!" Lovrina said nodding.

"Here's my plan!" Ronjad said thinking, "We go back to Ecruteak City and we get a flatbed with a huge winch! This thing has to at least way five tons or something?"

"Not a good idea," Kome said, "You don't want to winch it! You might tear it apart or something! We probably want to lift it or something! I say we get a flatbed and a crane with lifting straps!" Lovrina and Ronjad nodded and looked at each other. It seemed like a good plan.

"Wait!" said John jumping in front of them, "The way I figure it by studying these maps. I say we have about 5 more of these things or something in this valley!"

All three of them jumped at the thought of five more of the beasts in the valley. "Five more of these monsters?" asked Kome horrified, "FIVE MORE?"

"Yeah," he said scared, "Darn it! Take a look at this! I've got seismographs all over the valley. If you look at these different readings, there has to be five! Here's one at two o'clock yesterday, but here's another one three miles away at the same time. So that's two. Now, here..."

"We'll just take your word for it!" Kome said looking around the area, "We just need to find a way out of here! Do you have a car, truck or anything that can get us moving out of here fast?"

"Yeah," John said shaking his head in a nod, "I got a truck. It's over on the other side of that dome! Let's get out of here!" They all head off leaving the dead monster behind and headed to the truck to get away from this area.

* * *

Author Notice: Another chapter out of the way. I hope you enjoyed it because who knows when the next chapter of this story we appear anyways? I don't, I'm no psychic or whatever!

Well, this week brings out two video games I can't wait to play! They are Rockstar's The Bully and Destroy All Humans 2! Maybe you have heard of them?

Since there is nothing else to report, I'll finish this up. In the next chapter, Ronjad, John, Kome, and Lovrina run into a little bit of trouble as they make their way to John's truck. It is a bit of trouble that'll cost one of them their lives.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 11: Trapped

Date: 10/15/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Patinator

AshK


	11. Chapter 11: Trapped

Chapter 11: Trapped

Brad looked out the window of the house and into the distance. There was really nothing to look at, but he just looked into the distance. "Something wrong?" Sakura said hugging him tightly.

"You know," Brad said, "It's been a few hours, how far do you think they are anyways? Maybe they are a quarter of the way? I hope they are ok. With what ever is out there, I just hope things will be ok."

"Don't worry," Sakura said kissing him on the cheek, "If it is one thing I know, it is that Kome and JD will not die. They are survivors and won't go down with a fight!"

"Are you sure?" he asked her as he kissed her back, "I'm not too sure about any of those three out their with those snake creatures."

"They'll be fine," she insisted, "Stop worrying. Nothing will stop them." He sighed and walked away from the window.

There was then a ring at the doorbell and Sakura went over to the door. She opened it and found Tory standing there. "Nice to see you again," Sakura said to him, "Like to come on inside?"

He nodded and stepped in. She led him to the living room where he sat down on the sofa. "You know," he said to Sakura who was now drinking some water, "I got to tell you something because you are friends with Lovrina and stuff."

"What is it?" she asked interested.

"Well," Tory said to her as she started to drink again, "You see… I… I… I think I'm… I THINK I LOVE HER!" Sakura spat out her water all over him in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said blushing trying to wipe the water off her lips, "I didn't… you just… you… you love her?"

"YES!" he yelled, "I loved her at first sight and I want to kiss her! But she has a boyfriend! He'll hurt me if I try to get near his girl!"

"First of all," Sakura said sternly, "We woman do not belong to any male and will not accept us being refer to as his 'girl' which like I said makes us sound like we are owned!"

"Sorry," Tory said.

"But I think it is sweet that you like her!" Sakura continued, "If you want to kiss her, just do so! If you kiss her in front of JD, you put him in shock enough for you two get away." Both of them laughed and continued to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the vast landscape of dust and dirt, John, Ronjad, Kome, and Lovrina make their way towards John's truck. It's been unusually quiet, mostly because of the fact that there are more creatures out there and the fact that they barely escaped death. Ronjad sighed and was the first to speak up. "You know," Ronjad said to all of them, "We need to get out of here!"

"What makes you say that?" Lovrina said sarcastically, "I just want to live! But first we need to get far away from here as we can!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

They soon came up to John's camp and one of his seismometers. Ronjad took a quiet glance at it and continued to look forward. All of a sudden, his right foot sinks into the ground dropping him to his knee. He screams instantly making everyone look at him.

"What the hell?!" screamed Kome and Lovrina in reply to Ronjad's scream. John grabs Ronjad by the arm and pulls him up. They then look at the hole and they all sighed.

"It was just a damn Trapinch hole," John sighed scared and annoyed.

"Stupid little monsters," Kome mutters.

"Yeah," Lovrina grumbled in agreement, "Made me wet myself." Everyone stares at her shocked and look at her legs. Sure enough, something was running down her leg. She covers her face an embarrassment and blushes extremely.

"Don't worry," Ronjad said patting her on the shoulder, "It all happens to the best of us." Lovrina takes her head out of her hands and looks at him. She then looks at his jeans and notices a wet mark going down his pants leg. Ronjad blushes in response.

"They are so meant for each other," Kome said, "They even pea together." John chuckled and Lovrina blushed once again with Ronjad.

Then there was a sound that all sent a chill up their spines. It was a soft scratching noise. They all looked at the seismometer to the side of them and saw the needle acting up. One of the monsters were heading there way.

They all shivered and burst off running anyway from the scene. "We need to get out of here!" shouted John looking around and spotting a large boulder, "Everyone get on that rock!"

They all nodded, but there was a disaster. Kome tripped and crashed to the ground falling on her face. Ronjad turned around as Lovrina and John kept running. "Don't worry!" Ronjad said running to her, "I'll save you!"

She smiled happily through her tears as she tried to get to her feet. She reached out for him, but something grabbed her ankle and started to pull her. "NO!" she screamed starting to be dragged under.

She looked back and saw the blood pouring out from where her ankles was supposed to be. She turned to Ronjad who now had grabbed her hand and started to pull back. "Please!" she cried to him, "Don't want to die!"

"No!" he cried trying to pull her back to the ground, but he was started to be dragged along with her. She continued cry as she disappeared further under the ground and she knew there was no escape.

"You got to let go!" she told him, "You got to stay with Lovrina! She loves you! You can't leave her!"

"No!" he yelled at her, "I will not let go and lose someone when I'm so close to saving them!" She looked at him and smiled. She let go leaving him in the dust.

"Please tell my sisters I love them," she said before completely disappearing under the ground. Ronjad was horrified, he couldn't save her. This was the second time ever that he couldn't save a person that he was already trying to help.

All of a sudden, Lovrina grabbed him by the shoulder and started to drag him onto the boulder where John waited. They made it just in time as the same one leapt at them. "Ronjad?" Lovrina asked him worried, "Are you ok?"

"You did the best you could," John said, "That's all that matters." Ronjad didn't respond. He was devastated.

Lovrina then saw he was crying and she hugged him tightly. "Please don't cry," she said to him, "When you start crying, I start crying as well. You did the best you could."

"Best I could?" he asked her angrily, "The BEST I COULD? SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! SHE WAS RIGHT IN MY GRASP! THEN SHE LET GO! IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I COULD OF SAVED HER!"

Then Lovrina herself started to cry. "Please don't yell," she said hugging him again, "You are making it hard for me. Please stop!" He hugged her back.

"Hey you guys!" John said surprised pointing at the tentacles from the beast feeling around on the bottom of the rock, "Take a look at that thing! It looked like something ripped it tentacle off!"

Both of the teens looked and saw that one of the tentacles was ripped at the head. "You know," Lovrina said pointing a finger at it, "I bet it was the one that stopped your jeep, Ronjad! Must of grabbed on, it must of tore off after you got away!"

"Damn thing," Ronjad growled, "It killed Kome and tried to wreck my jeep! This bastard has been causing too much trouble! I swear to kill this beast with my own bare hands if I have to!"

"Easy superman," Lovrina said looking at the monster and then at John, "We need to get the hell out of here! Where is your truck?" He pointed into the distance. There were a ton of boulders the way he was pointing, but at the far end of them, there is truck laid in the shadow of one.

"It's way too far to run for!" Ronjad said angrily, "This monster trapped us!"

"Looks like we are waiting for a while," John said sitting down on the boulder, "Looks like we are going to get a tan as well." Lovrina and Ronjad gave him a death glare. This was no time to be making jokes. They were stuck on a rock and Kome was just eaten alive in front of them.

* * *

Back in town, Brad and Tameo are talking inside of the general store. "How far do you suppose they are now?" she asked him, "They left this morning, so I think about more than a quarter of the way their."

"I'm not sure," he mumbled taking a drink from root beer can, "Life has a way of holding you down and leaving you with a huge problem blocking your way to achieving your goal."

"You think something out there is holding Lovrina, JD, and my sister down?" Tameo asked him.

"That's not what I'm saying," he said, "But it is possible, but who really knows? It's not like I'm a psychic or something." She sighed and nodded. Tory and Sakura then walked into the store together just then.

"Would you look at that?" Tameo said nudging Brad, "Looks like someone just walked in with your girlfriend! It seems that you have competition now!" He rolled his eyes.

"So you really think I would be able to kiss Misty?" Tory asked Sakura surprised, "I heard she liked that boy with the black hair."

"That was before!" Sakura said, "I heard he was with some other girl called Melody now. Maybe you'll be able to kiss her. Now that he is out of the picture, you can move in!"

"Oh no," Tameo said Sakura with a giggle, "It sounds like little sis is giving love advice to younger people again! What are you talking about now?"

"He was thinking of kissing Lovrina," Sakura said to her, "But I was giving him other option like yourself." Tameo stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

Two hours have past since the monster trapped John, Lovrina, and Ronjad up on the rock now. Lovrina and John are talking among themselves while Ronjad kept looking at the spot where he lost Kome. "There is for sure nothing like them in the fossil records," John said to Lovrina, "Then they may be older than fossil records. Then they would be older than a few billion years and we haven't seen them until now."

"I'm thinking they are from outer space!" Lovrina said coming up with her own idea to explain where the monsters came from, "No way these things are local boys or residents of this place."

"Friggin' monster," grumbled Ronjad under the his breath, "This is the third worst then that ever happened to me. First it was those monsters from Japan and then those aliens in the Orange Islands. Why me God?"

"Maybe they got changed by atomic testing," John said, "I heard the government around here was testing new weapons since they didn't want to be defenseless against other countries like India or Iran."

"Better!" Lovrina said, "Bio-engineering! The government created them! I little surprised to unleash on the first country that attack us."

"Well," Ronjad said getting to his feet and looking around the area, "I haven't seen the beast for a few hours. It's probably long gone by now."

John didn't seem so sure, but he decided to make a little joke. "Yeah," he said agreeing, "But why don't you take a little walk and see for yourself?"

"Screw you," mumbled Ronjad.

"I'll check," Lovrina butted in moving to end of the rock. She grabbed a piece of wood near by and started to tap the ground with it. There was no sign.

"Be careful!" Ronjad said worried, "This thing has a good six foot reach! I don't want to lose you!" She continued to keep tapping the ground, until one of the tentacles shot out of the dirt. Lovrina jumped back and let the wood be taken into the dirt.

"Damn it!" Lovrina said in surprised, "It's still here? How does it even know we are still here? It's not like it's got eyes!"

"It sure can't smell us from under that dirt," Ronjad said, "I betcha it has been listening to us for a while since you and John were talking!"

"Of course!" John said stepping in, "It can sense the slightest seismic vibration...hear every move we make. Especially on this rock. It's a perfect conductor!"

"So we are pretty much stuck out here with the monster knowing we are not moving from this spot?" Ronjad asked him.

"Pretty much," John said looking around, "Damn it!" Damn it was right. They were now stuck in the middle of nowhere with no way of being able to call for help. They were trapped.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the wait. I work on one story at a time and I had trouble writing another so it was that problem that kept me from updating.

Halloween is tomorrow people! Our part of town already handed out candy early. Anyways, the main thing here is this. Are any of you going to treat of trick this year, hand out candy, go to a party, or going to vandalize a home with eggs and stuff?

Speaking of Halloween, I currently wrote three brand new one-shots just for Halloween! They are all Love Hina though, so if you don't like that, either don't read it or just try to.

In the next chapter, our last three surviving heroes must make their way off the rock and head back to town for help. But they are trapped on a boulder, how will they escape? If you seen the movie, you already know, but if you haven't, it'll be my little secret!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 12: Escape

Date: 10/30/06

Reviewers: Patinator

Katie Legends

Ajm88

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

Chapter 12: Escape

Night time has fallen upon the vast landscape of dirt and sand. Hannah and Robert are still searching the desert for any sign of the beast that killed the people in their Blazer. "You know," Robert said looking around the desert as he drove, "There hasn't been any signs of these monsters. Where do you think they could be out here?"

"Beats me," Hannah sighed, "But I don't like the look of things around here. Whatever they are, we got to be careful." Robert nodded, but then stopped the truck. At the end of headlights beam was a truck that apparently had flipped over onto its side.

"Hey," Hannah said getting out of the Blazer, "I recognize that thing. Jerry from town drives that piece of crap. What happened here?" Both adults pulled out rifles and headed over to the truck slowly.

The windows had shattered and two of the wheels were blown out. "Man," Robert said looking over the truck, "I remember this thing being crap, but never this crappy before. What happened?"

"Wait a minute!" Hannah pointed out noticing something, "Is that Jerry?" Robert turned and looked at where Hannah was pointing out. There was two pair of legs stick out from the other side of the truck.

"Jerry?" Robert asked walking over to the truck and then jumping back, "Shit! Look at that!" Hannah came over and was shocked as well. Both pair of legs was chewed off at the hip. Both legs seemed to be sticking in the ground. Whatever happened there, it took another victim.

* * *

Back on the boulder, Ronjad, Lovrina, and John remained stuck on the boulder. They weren't sure if the creature was still there or not, but they decided not to know. After a few hours, Ronjad sighs and said, "Well, not to be disgusting or anything. But I really need to pea here."

"Same goes for me," John stated moving over to the other side of the boulder.

"I have to as well," Lovrina blushed. All three of them moved to their separate side of the boulder and did their "business". After a few moments, they returned to their spots.

"Something has been bugging me for a long time now," Ronjad said to Lovrina, "How do you go to the bathroom?"

"You don't know?" Lovrina asked him, "Some college graduate you are."

"Hey!" Ronjad protested, "I decided not to learn about that stuff and not it is driving me insane! What's below the belt for you people? I never learned (even though that one time I, whatever)."

"That's really perverted," Lovrina narrowed her eyes at him, "But if you must know…" She whispered it into his ears. He nodded, stuck his tongue out, and gagged a few times as she told him the truth.

"You kidding me?!" Ronjad asked her.

"What do you think?" Lovrina responded, "Do you think a girl like me would make this stuff up?"

Ronjad was silent for a moment and then said, "Do I have to answer that question?"

* * *

It was soon morning and the sun beat down hard on the survivors. Lovrina wakes up later after the guys. She yawns and looks around. She spots Ronjad pacing back and forth on the rock. "Morning," she said to him as she got to her feet.

"Yeah," Ronjad nodded not really paying attention.

"So what's our plan today?" John said looking out at the bare ground and at his truck.

"First of all," Lovrina said looking around as well, "We should first see if that monster is still out there, but how should we do it?" She looked around and spotted the shovel from yesterday. She guessed John must of brought it with him once he got up on the rock.

"Can I use that?" Lovrina asked John as she motioned at the shovel. He nodded and tossed the shovel to her. She grabbed it and tossed it onto the dusty landscape. After a few seconds, the monster's head rose out of the ground and took the shovel under the dirt with it.

"Doesn't he have a home to go to at all?" groaned Ronjad, "We need to get moving."

"This is probably why that guy never got off that tower," Lovrina said frowning, "It's going to wait here until we are dead or we go crazy and let it eat us."

John looked around and spots a bunch of long cross rail poles. "Hey you two," John said to both the teens, "I might have an idea we can use to get out of here."

The two teens weren't listening though. "Maybe we can outrun it?" Lovrina asked Ronjad, "We managed to out run that other yesterday. Maybe we can out run this one?" Ronjad shook his head no.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ronjad said, "Running really isn't a plan. Running is what we would do when the real plan fails. You got to come up with a better plan than that." John heads over to the pole leaning against the pole and grabs one of them.

"It's not like we really got a lot of options here," Lovrina said annoyed.

"Plus," Ronjad sighed, "I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. I don't want to lose you." It was silent, even John stopped his plan to listen.

"Oh," Lovrina said lowering her head and then lifting it to look at Ronjad directing, "I see your point. Umm… do you need a hug?"

Ronjad looked at her blankly and hugged her tightly. John then interrupted by saying, "Hey, do you two know how to pole vault?"

They watch in surprise as he hefts his pole, checks the balance, eyeballs the distance to the nearest boulder. Then he charges between them, plants his pole and vaults smooth over to the next boulder, maybe fifteen feet away. The creature surfaces where his pole touched down, but it's too late. A hook tentacle vainly sweeps the area, and then it disappears into the ground. Lovrina and Ronjad glance at each other, impressed.

"We just stay on the boulders where the creature can't reach us," John said to them with a nod, "My truck is part right next to one!" Ronjad nods thinking it is a great plan. He runs over to the poles and grabs two.

"Good idea," he said with a smile. He gives one to Lovrina and starts his vault. Unfortunately, it doesn't go well and he falls back onto the boulder right at Lovrina's feet. She giggles and perfecting vaults onto the next boulder where John waits.

"Ok," Ronjad said getting back to his feet, "That was just practice! I'll get over there!" He charges again and vault onto the next boulder where John and Lovrina are.

"Now let's get moving!" John said beginning his pole vault to the next boulder. Everyone followed him and they began their long trip to the truck.

* * *

Back in town, Tory and Sakura are talking again with each other at her house. "So why did you come today?" Sakura asked interested, "Is more about your little crush on Lovrina?"

"More than you think," he said, "I want to know everything about her! I really do love her!"

"For a ten year old," Sakura said observing him, "You have the ambition and love interest of a 17 year old. She might either like that or be little disturbed by that. So what do you want to know about her the most? I don't know much about her so I might not have clear or not have the answer at all."

"That's ok," Tory said looking at the floor and now directly looking at Sakura, "What is the relationship between her and Ronjad? Is it rocky enough for them to break-up?"

"It was a little bit rocky before we got here," Sakura said, "But they made up and are back to being a couple again. So you really can't just come in and swoop her off her feet like you probably hope you could."

"Darn it," he mumbled under his breath and then to her, "What makes you think that? Do I seem like the kind of guy?"

"Not really," Sakura said, "But I can't really read boys well so maybe you could. But who, besides yourself, knows anyways?"

* * *

Back in the endless desert landscape, the three heroes finally made it onto the closest boulder to the jeep. John looked back and said, "Hmm… do you think that thing is still following us or what?"

Ronjad and Lovrina looked back. There wasn't really anything to see, but they were sure that the monster was still following them. That monster doesn't give up easily. "Maybe," Lovrina said, "But let's just assume that the thing is still following us anyways."

"Assuming that," Ronjad said looking back at the truck, noticing it was a pickup, "That thing won't give us much time once we land. I say we all jump at the same time."

"Good idea," John said pulling the keys out of his pocket and putting them in his mouth. Everyone took a deep breath and vaulted in union and landed in truck bed.

John instantly moved up to the truck's back window and slid it open. He then went into it head first. "Hurry up!" Lovrina said, "This thing isn't going to give us much more time now."

Just as she finished that sentence, dust from underneath the truck shoots outwards at the rear. Then a bunch of tentacles pops out of the ground and surrounds Lovrina and Ronjad on both sides of the truck. One of the tentacles dives at Ronjad, but narrowly misses.

"Come on!" screamed Lovrina looking around on all sides of the truck, "Hurry it up here!" John starts the truck up and hits the accelerator with his hand. The truck roars and takes off.

One of the tentacles grabs a hold of the muffler, but loses grip on it allowing the truck keep moving onwards. Lovrina and Ronjad start cheering as they see that they are losing the monster in the distance. Lovrina kisses Ronjad on the cheek.

"You know what this means?" Ronjad said to Lovrina.

"What?" Lovrina said.

"It's a sign from God!" Ronjad said looking up into the sky, "Once we get back to Ecruteak City, we are going to church! I kind of promise him that I would go to church if I manage to escape this prison."

"Fine with me," Lovrina said falling back on the truck flat, "I need a little bit of faith right now."

"Hey you two!" John said to both of them, "I could use a little bit of help here you know!" Both of them turned and saw that he was still driving with his hand on the gas pedal.

"Hold on!" Ronjad said coming to help him. Lovrina smiled and looked into the sky. Now that this epic was over, were they going to continue onto Ecruteak City or go warn the town about the other monsters? It didn't seem like an easy choice, but she decided that they should…

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the late update, I just finally got time to update during this week. I have 6 tests this week. 2 French, 2 Religion, 1 Geography, and 1 Biology so just be happy I was able to update that at all!

It's a special event time! The Top 5 Stories of the Month! These are the winners of October:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Minds Within A Mind By: BigFics2

This month I'm looking any Love Hina or Super Smash Bros. stories. Find your favorite ones and then tell me about them. I'll give a look into them.

In the next chapter, the decision of what Lovrina chose will come true. Also, the monsters will reach the town. Stay tuned.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 13

Date: 11/15/06

Reviewers: AshK

Katie Legends

Patinator

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	13. Chapter 13: Silence Before Chaos

Chapter 13: Silence Before Chaos

The team of three finally arrived back at the town. John pulls up to the general store and parks it. He gets out and heads into the store. As he does this, Lovrina and Ronjad remain in the back talking to each other. "I just realized something," Ronjad said to Lovrina, "What am I going to tell Sakura and her sisters?"

"That's a problem," Lovrina answered him looking back into the sky, "Just remember, you did the best you could. She won't blame you for what happened."

"I just feel it is my fault!" he groaned, "I could of saved her, but she let go and the monster devoured her! I was so close…" His head dropped into his knees.

Lovrina looked at her boyfriend. She really hated when he was depressed. She remembered that time his friend Bianca was hospitalized after what happened at the rave. He was so out of it and felt like just giving up on himself.

She then cooed into his ear, "Please, I can't stand to see you so upset. It tears my heart in two. I want to help you the best I can. She can't hold what happened to Kome against you. Please just give me a smile."

He leaned back up and looked into her eyes. She was now tearful. He gave her smile and she smiled as well. Both embraced each other. "You right," he said to her, "I'm sorry for getting you upset."

Lovrina nodded and both of them got out of the truck. They took a deep breath and sighed. They then went into the store to tell everyone what happened.

* * *

"You stupid bastard!" Sakura screamed at Ronjad punching him against the face, "Why didn't you help my sister!" She was furious. Ronjad, John, and Lovrina had just told everyone what happened. Everyone was shocked.

"Sakura calm down!" Sasuki said grabbing a hold of her sister, "He tried the best he could! He did. Hurting him will solve nothing." Sakura then dropped to her knees and cried into her eyes. It was true, it wasn't his fault.

"I know," she sobbed, "I know… Kome… she was my sister. She's gone." The tears from her eyes went into her hands and dripped down the side of her arms. Sasuki wrapped her arms around Sakura hugged her tightly trying to make her feel better.

"She was my sister as well," Sasuki said in Sakura's ear, "Please. Stop crying. You are starting… to make me cry." She was now crying as well along with her other sisters, Sumono and Tameo.

While they cried, everyone was still worried and asking questions. "So we are not even safe here in our town?" the old lady asked John, "Are you very serious?"

"You can ask me after you meet one," Ronjad sighed overhearing the old lady and then turning to Sakura, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry about having to tell you this." She got back to her feet and sniffed.

"That's all right," Sakura said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they were replaced by more, "I know… you did your best… I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Everything will be fine," Brad said hugging her tightly, "I'll make sure that they won't hurt you." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Ok," Bob said to Ronjad, "Why don't we just take a huge axe and give this best one huge whack…" Lovrina held up her hand and stopped him.

"You idiot," Lovrina said to him, "These things are bigger than a trailer!" A few people gasped and Christine bit down into her fingers making them bleed onto the floor.

"This is bad," she said releasing her fingers from her mouth, "I better find Tory or his parents will never forgive me!" She then rushed out of the building quickly.

"Hey!" Ronjad said looking around, "Where is Robert and Hannah? They might want to hear about what is going on!"

As soon as he finished, Chang set down the radio on the counter and sighs. "I can't reach them!" he said slowly, "I guess they are still around out there in the desert somewhere."

"Wait a minute," John said noticing the radio, "If you have a radio or better yet, a cell phone, why don't you call Ecruteak City. We can get the police or…"

"Forget it," Mayor Larz said with a frown, "Can't reach them from out here! The mountains surrounding us block any single coming or going out. This is why I wish the phone lines were still up."

"Hey John," the rancher asked him, "What do you call these things?"

"Huh?" he asked confused, "I don't really know." It seemed like a very weird question to ask him"

"Aren't you a scientist or something?" asked Casey J., "Shouldn't you have a theory about this thing or where it came from?"

John thought about it and then said, "Where'd they come from? Okay, worms, probably in the Jurassic period. Cosmic radiation was much higher then...so they mutated...and they got so big they just sank right into the ground and fell asleep... But now continental drift has brought them to the surface, ready to be harvested by the ancient alien meat growers who planted them here."

Everyone stared at him for a long while. Finally, Sumono said, "Huh?"

"Just kidding," he said with a smile, "I have no idea where these things have come from. I guess you can't figure them all out." A few people mumbled while some other chuckled.

"It doesn't really matter where they came from," Larry said, "We just need to figure out what we are going to do."

"Come on!" Michael piped up for the first time during the meeting, "Once people see that the road is out or the phone lines are done, someone will come and find us… right?"

* * *

Back at the road block filled with rocks, there is a single utility van in front of the rocks. On the side of the van, it reads, "Electabuzz Power & Phone Lines Repair Team. Both doors of the van are opened wide letting the wind blow through.

The scene is deathly quiet. There is a sound though that breaks the silence. A bunch of flies are buzzing around. They are buzzing around their meal.

Right below where they are buzzing are fallen hardhats from the repair team. Along with the hats are utility belts with tools in or scattered around them. But in the center of the items is blood soaked all over the ground.

* * *

Back at town, everyone is still talking about the situation they are in. "Will everyone shut it?!" Ronjad said speaking over everyone's voice, "They listen! They can sense vibration in the ground. Even the slightest! That's how they hunt people down!"

"What if we just don't vibrate?" asked Larry nervous, "Maybe they won't even come to us. Maybe they will just leave us alone?"

Sakura shook her head nervous and pointed to the map of the desert up on the wall. "Yeah right," she said sadly, "They are come straight at us! They got Edger here, Fred over there, killed those workers on the road, and got the doctor and his wife over here!"

"Eh…" Brad said looking at the map and then he said to everyone, "With this new fact, this whole valley and desert we are in is just one long smorgasbord for these beasts. We got to get out of here."

There is a big sheik from outside the store. Everyone turns in horror towards the door and something shoots out of the doorway. It strikes Bob in the chest. He screams dropping his beer and fails trying to get the thing way from him.

He then notices what it is. It is the teenager's basketball. There is then some mean spirited laughter from the teen outside the store. Bob growls and throws the basketball back outside.

"You stupid asshole," Bob yells at him, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You better knock that stupid act or you'll be crapping that ball out," Brad yells at the teen from inside the store. The teen snorts and his voice drifts away.

"Back on the problem," Casey J. said, "We got to get out of here."

"I have an idea," John said to all of them, "they move very easily through the Pleistocene Alluvial..." Everyone stares at him blankly. No one has a clue on what he just said. He rolls his eyes

"It is dirt people," he said shaking his head, "It's the loose dirt that covers and makes up the valley floor! But these things cannot move through solid rock! So I think we go east to the mountains."

"The old jeep trail eh?" Mayor Larz said, "Sounds like a good plan. We all go up that way and make our way over Mahogany Town."

"Those mountains are solid granite or slate," John said, "It's either one of the two, but still. We can hike along them… all the way to Mahogany town. It would be a long trip, but we would be safe." There was some murmuring; it seemed like a good plan to everyone.

Back outside, Christine is walking through the small little town looking for Tory. He isn't in sight anywhere. "Tory?" she called, "Tory! Where are you?"

Now back to the teenager who is still outside the store and is now dribbling the basketball he tossed. He listens to the voices floating outward from the store. He hears the old lady say, "I'm not leaving my house! Sorry."

"It's going to take us days to get back here with some help!" said John.

"Look lady," Ronjad said with an angry tone in his voice, "It is just plain stupid and crazy to stay here in this damned town." The teen sighs and shakes his head. Everything seemed like it was getting out of control even without the monsters here.

The teen takes another breath and keeps dribbling the ball. All of a sudden, the pounding of the ball hitting the ground stops. He is surprised by this and looks down. His ball is gone and now there is bunch of swirling dust around his feet.

Back inside, everyone is still arguing about staying or leaving the town. Then the teenager screams out loud making everyone jump. Bob growls and starts heading outside with Brad and Larry in toll. "I'm going to kick his ass!" Bob said.

"I'm going to help you," Brad said. They all headed outside with everyone in the store as well. Once they are all outside, they started to look for the teenage boy. But he was nowhere to be found.

"You stupid frickin' teen," hissed Larry looking around, "Show yourself!" A few people growled, but stopped moving after hearing something.

They all look up toward a telephone pole and saw the teenager clinging onto the pole for dear life. There is fear in his eyes and he is shaking badly. Everyone instantly feels a cold draft go straight through them.

Lovrina and Ronjad shiver and look around the area. They instantly know what is going on around here. Both of them leap in different directions just as the ground below them begins to rise. Everyone notices and backs away from the pile.

A monster bursts out of the ground sending up a huge cloud of dirt. Everyone screams and now understands what is happening. The creatures have finally made it to their town.

* * *

Author Notice: And I'll leave you right there! I'll let you dwell on what is going to happen to our heroes and the town as well. See you next update.

Today was a big day for me! I got a new cat, a girl cat. It had white paws and a black fur coat. It's not really important, but I thought I share with you something.

In the next chapter, the town is now under attack by the under creatures. As everyone desperately tries to get away from the creatures, more victims will fall prey to the beasts. Who will survive?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 14: First Strike

Date: 11/29/06

Reviewers: Patinator

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Katie Legends


	14. Chapter 14: First Assail

Chapter 14: First Assail

"Damnit," Ronjad said falling onto his underside the sight of beast, "They're here! Everyone get away!" Everyone took off in different directions. Some headed to their homes, others to their cars or trucks, or back into store.

The beast dug back into the ground and vanished from sight. The telephone pole begins to shake throwing the teen off the pole. He hits the ground, but scrambles away to hide in a tin storage shed near the store. He jumps inside and closes the door behind him.

Meanwhile, as Larry runs to his truck, he trips. He collides shoulder first into the ground. The monster's tentacle then appears and starts to feel around for him. He starts to drag himself away, but another tentacle shoots out and grabs him by the throat.

The only two people who manages to drive off are the rancher and Bob who hightails it out as Larry is begins devoured. The old lady, Michael, and Mayor Larz reached their homes safely. Everyone else charges into the store, including Christine who heard and saw the chaos out there.

"That monster got Larry!" Bob yelled looking out the window at Larry's corpse that has now disappeared under the ground, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed, "It's still here! Can you hear it?" Everyone begins to hear what she is hearing. The building is creaking. Objects on the selves begin to shake and liquor bottles on table begin rocking back and forth. Everyone has frozen in fear in hopes the beast won't hear them.

"Remember!" John said quickly, "No noise! No Vibration!" Everyone nods their heads slowly. Ronjad, Lovrina, and Casey J. are sweating ferociously as they try to remain still. Bob, Sakura, and her sisters began to shiver. The floorboards below them begin to creak and moan as the beast is slowly moving underneath them.

Soon, they hear a new noise. They are footsteps walking on the hard dirt ground outside. The creaking underneath them disappears. With this new noise, Ronjad, Christine, and Sasuki walk slowly towards the door to investigate the noise. They spot Tory walking down the road.

"How did he not hear the noise and panic?" grumbled Ronjad looking at him.

"He has his stupid I-Pod on loud again!" Christine said. They all then see a bunch of dirt kick up in a straight line heading for him.

"TORY!" screamed Christine running after him with Ronjad and Sasuki chasing after her, "YOUR MOM WON'T EVER FORGIVE IF YOU ARE HURT!" Tory doesn't hear her, but that doesn't matter in a second. She jumps him and knocks him to the ground losing a shoe in the progress.

"What was that for" he asked annoyed. All of a sudden, the shoe disappears under the ground. Tory and Christine edged backwards away from the spot while Ronjad and Sasuki stop in place.

Without warning, the shoe reappears shooting into the air behind Tory and his cousin. They both take off quickly towards their home. Then Ronjad and Sasuki take off back for the store quickly. They spot Chang and Lovrina ahead of them also investigating the sound. "Go back!" Ronjad shouts at those two, "Just keep going!"

Both of them turn back and start running back for the store. Lovrina trips on something on the way and collapses to the ground in a big heap outside the shed. Ronjad runs over to her aid as the other girl keeps going.

"You ok?" he asks Lovrina when he reaches her, she nods. He then notices that Lovrina's feet has got tangled up in some rusted bared fence wire. Ronjad starts trying to figure a way to untangle her when he hears something from behind him.

Near a bunch of trash, a bunch of dust is being kicked upwards. "Crap!" Lovrina said noticing now, "Here comes another one!"

The dust then settles and the beast apparently stops in that place. The teen from the shed also then takes a look outside to see what is happening. She barely has time to look around for the beast when the ground caves in under her and Ronjad dives away for cover!

She rolls wildly to one side as hook-tentacles snake up, missing her by inches! She starts to roll away from the tentacles but gets her legs hopelessly gets tangled in the barbed wire. She freezes. The creature starts feels around where she was.

She calms herself down and begins pull carefully on the wire to free herself. The teen then closes the door after seeing the creature again and Ronjad gets back to his feet to help Lovrina.

Then creature's mouth slams shut on the fence. Then the monster begins to slowly pull it towards it mouth with Lovrina begin dragged along. She screams, her pants rip, and her legs are slashed up in the wire and are bleeding. She's dragged even closer!

Ronjad then desperately tries to help her. The creature begins to suck her closer in. He then gets an idea. "Get those pants off!" he tells her, "There are caught up in the wire and if you remove them, you'll be free of that things grasp!"

Lovrina gives him a crazy look, but figuring she had now choice, she does. It works! She slides out of the pants and slides out of the way from the beast's grasp. She cheers happily, but Ronjad begin to drag her away to the store.

Both of them enter breathing heavily. Sakura give them a thumbs up sign and Brad breathes a sigh of relief. Lovrina then whispers into Ronjad's ear, "I have a feeling that strip your pants idea as a double meaning."

"How could it?" he asks her.

"You would be able to see my underwear on me!" she blushes, "Right?"

* * *

A bit later, the chaos has silence a bit. Lovrina's cuts were banged up, but there wasn't any extra pair pants for her. That made her sad. "What do we do?" Chang whispered to John.

"We can't wait here," he whispered back, "We need a plan more than ever."

"No kidding," grumbled Ronjad in a low voice, "They got a lot of patience. They'll just wait around until they hear something that moves. You know, I dealt with a Basilisk and the Boogeyman before, but this thing is way smart than both of them."

Everyone give him a strange look, so he replies back, "Long story and it's for another day to me to explain it."

"Anyways," John said returning the focus on the situation, "We need a plan of getting to that jeep trail and heading up it. We use my truck!"

"Nah," mumbled Bob, "That trail is too ragged to drive up. You need serious four wheel drive let Robert has to get up that damn thing. Wish he was here now."

All of a sudden, there is a barking sound in the distance. Ronjad, Sakura, and Chang rack up the nervous to look outside. In the distance they saw the barking noise was coming from the old lady's trailer. "Crap," Chang muttered and then he said to everyone, "It's that lady's Growlithe! Damn fine time for it to start its barking!"

"Shut up you dang thing!" said the old lady from her trailer. Her voice is in a panic. Everyone in the store starts to get nervous.

Sakura takes a chance and yells up to the lady, "Shut that little monster up before the big monster shows up!"

"Toss that little thing outside!" Ronjad calls out, "It'll make a dang fine little snack for the bastard." There is then a big loud whap and the Growlithe's voice changes to a whine. Chang gives everyone in the store a thumbs up signaling the dog stop barking.

Everyone sighs, but there is a loud noise next. The trailer is knocked upward from the bottom. The trailer begins to constantly be knocked upward again and again. "Make it stop!" she screams from inside of it.

The trailer is finally knocked right off the ground and tips over. It begins to roll down the hill it was on top of until it crashes onto its right side. After the dust settles, the three spots a huge hole torn in trailer's floor. There is no noise, just eerie silence.

"Oh my God," Sakura walks back slowly into store shivering and hugging herself, "What… just happened?" She collapses into a seat making a loud noise. Everyone freezes and looks around. There is then some creaking sound from below them.

"Remember," Brad said shivering, "No… noise. If you sneeze, get away from your spot… slowly." Everybody is sweating furiously and twitching. No one wants to move at all.

There is then a loud noise. It's Chang's freezer compressor coming back on. Everyone starts to freak out as Lovrina, Ronjad, Sasuki, and Chang dive to turn it off. "Shut it off!" Bob yells freaking out.

"The on and off switch is behind the soda cans on the left!" Chang states to everyone helping. Sasuki and he start shoving the cans away from the left while Ronjad jumps on top of the freezer onto his belly to help. Lovrina just freezing in her spot on the right of the freezer.

While those three are searching for the switch, Lovrina spots the freezer's outlet. She grabs the cord and tugs it off the outlet. The freezer stops making noise and everyone stops searching. "Got it!" she states proudly giving the three a nod.

Out of the blue, right behind Sasuki and Chang, the beast's head burst out of the floorboards. Both of them scream as the monster pulls his head back into the ground. They both scramble out of the way, but the monster bursts out of the floorboards and engulfs Sasuki's entire right leg.

"Help!" she screams in pain as the beast tries to drag through the hole with it. Sakura, Sumuno, and Casey J. run over to help while everyone is left star struck.

All of three of them grab a hold of her and start to pull her back. But the beast shakes them off of Sasuki as it spins her around throwing the three in different directions. "NO!" screams Sakura getting up from the floor after being tossed, "I will not loose another sister!"

She reaches but misses almost falling into the beast's hole. Lovrina, coming out of her shock, grabs Sakura just in time. Sasuki continues to screams helplessly. She is continued to be dragged into hole, but the hole is too small for her to fit through.

The creature continues pull as one leg goes down as the other one is being bent over horribly. She screams louder as the wood from the floor begins to pierce into her skin on the way down and there is the sound of bones cracking and snapping.

Sakura makes one more hopeless try to save her, but she tossed away to the ground like a rag doll. She can only watch as her sister is yanked downward into the hole. The last thing she sees of Sasuki is her leg. Soon the screaming is gone and she out of sight down the deep pit.

Ronjad, who is still laying on top of the freezer, has snapped out of his shock and is now completely over filled with rage and anger. "Son of bitch," he growls through his teeth staring at the hole, "I don't believe it! I don't frickin' believe it!"

There is then another burst from the second beast right on under the freezer. The shock throws Ronjad off the freezer and onto the ground. Although the monster can't move the freezer of its spot, it manages to shoot out one of its tentacles to gab Ronjad from underneath the freezer. He spots it coming for his face so he quickly rolls out of the way.

The beast dives under the ground and burst back out from floorboards underneath Tameo's feet. She is knocked away from the spot by the impact luckily. Then the first beast returns shooting out from the same spot. Then a new one appears blasting out from behind the bar. Everyone is looking from a spot to hide.

The whole building begins to shake and rumble. The dust from the ceiling begins to drift down and shelves in the store begin to shake. Ronjad starts looking around for an escape route. He spies hatch in the roof. "Everybody!" he shouts above the confusion, "This way to the roof!"

Bob and Casey J. runs to the spot and steps up a ladder along the wall for everyone to get up to the hatch. Both men go first and heads up onto the roof. Sakura is dragged up the hatch by the remaining of her sister as she left petrified in horror. Brad, John, and Chang heads up next. The only two left are Lovrina and Ronjad.

Lovrina is standing on top of one of the selves in the store in fear and out of the range of the creatures' tentacles. Ronjad reaches for her, but the tentacles began to tip the shelves over. She spots this and starts to jump to other ones in front of her for safety.

She heads up on the last one in the store at the far right. The shelf is then tipped over and she knocked out an open window. Ronjad is horrified and scrambles up the ladder. Everyone is already on top waiting for him and Lovrina. He starts yelling to Lovrina as he runs to right side of the building, "Lovrina! Run! Don't stop running!"

He runs to the side and looks down. There is nothing in sight. His heart sinks fearing Lovrina is dead. "Lookin' for someone?" said a familiar voice.

He looks up and spots Lovrina on the ladder of the water tower. He sighs in relief as she reaches the top of the tower. The tower is at least 25 high and is made up of wood. "Don't scare me like that again!" he said to her.

She blows him a kiss and states, "Trust me! I wouldn't dream of trying to do that." He blushes and returns to kiss. She lets out a little giggle and blushes.

Sakura is laying on her left side hugging herself. She is shivering and saying, "Sasuki… I… was just there… I could of…"

Brad sets up onto her bottom and then he sits next to her. He gives her a warm hug and whispers in her ear, "Please don't cry. You did your best. I only imagine…"

She shoves him aside and hisses at him, "Hell you can't imagine what I'm going through! Have you ever lost someone close to you before?"

"No," he states.

"Then you have no right to say you can imagine what I'm feeling!" she hisses and spits at him, "I lost my mom and dad a few years ago. I was just lucky to have my sisters there to comfort me and help me through that time. Now I just lost two of them. You cannot dare try to imagine what I'm feeling!"

She drops her head and bursts into tears. "Sasuki…" she cries, "Kome… why did you have leave me?"

As she cries, the teenager pokes his head out of the shed finally. He spots everyone on the roof of the building and yells up to them, "HEY! What going on here? What the hell are you guys doing up there?"

Bob spots him and yells at him as quietly as he can, "You! Shut the hell up! Get up on the roof!"

"What?" he asks confused. All of a sudden, the shed begins to shake and rattle. The teen freaks out and climbs on to the top of it as quickly as he can. He then drops onto his back after he reaches the top.

John then yells out to the remaining survivors in their homes. "Everyone!" he shouts, "Get up on your roofs! Now! These things can come through the floor!"

The building from below them begins to shake and everyone on the roof begins to freak out. Tameo hisses at him, "Can you shout a little bit more quieter?"

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the late update, but just be glad I got to update at all. Just got my progress report card back, my mom and dad wasn't please about the C I got in Science. With this new news, I might be updating slower since I might get revoked from the computer.

It is that time of month again! Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The Top 5 for November are:

1. Synchronicity By: Alexia Kyrcek

2. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

3. Yearning to be Free By: Amber20

4. Pokemon XSD: Windstorm of Cyclones By: Patinator

5. The Matter of Choice By: Dearing

You know what is also this month? At the end of this month, I began the competition for Award Show! All the people competing are listed on my Profile! Go see if you are competing, who you are competing against, or see who is in the run!

In the next chapter, Robert and Hannah finally get back to their home. But they still don't know about the creatures and their presence. Will they be able to defend themselves when the creature comes for them?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 15: Robert and Hannah

Date: 12/18/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Patinator

Katie Legends

AshK

XtremeGamer

Fire Sonic


	15. Chapter 15: Robert and Hannah

Chapter 15: Robert and Hannah

Far away from town, back at the gun store, Robert and Hannah are returning in their truck after driving all night long. Both of them pull into the gated facility and get out. Hannah then spots the town in the distance and pulls out her binoculars while saying, "I can't believe it, no tracks… no nothing out there! Just Jerry's truck and a leg. Whatever is out isn't good news."

"No kidding," Robert said and then noticing his wife looking through the binoculars, "What are you looking at out there?"

"Take a look for yourself!" Hannah said handing him the binoculars, "Everyone is on their roofs!"

"What?" Robert said taking them and looking through them, "What the hell is going on out there?" In the far distance, there was the town. He could spot a bunch of people up on the roofs of the buildings and someone also on the water tower as well.

"That's strange," he said scratching his head, "I better find out what is going on…"

* * *

Back in town on the rooftop of the store, Sakura is still a little bit out of it while Brad and her remaining two sisters try to snap her out of her mental breakdown. Chang, John, and Casey J. are watching the ground for any signs of the monster. Bob, Ronjad, and Lovrina (who is still stuck on the watertower, but yelling out two both of them) are trying to think up of a plan to escape.

"I got!" Bob said suddenly, "Here's the plan! We run over to Michael's house, he's got a car and with some good tires that could get up that mountain trail. He run for this car, jumped into it, and drive off!" Ronjad give him a strange look.

"You kidding me?" he said, "Those monsters will eat us alive before we even reach that car! Then even if we get into the car, they'll us pull us under like the doctor's car! Not a chance."

"Right!" Lovrina perked up, "We need a very good plan! One that doesn't involve us getting eaten alive." Both men nodded and sighed.

All of a sudden, there is a noise from inside the store. "Hello?" said the voice, "Is anybody out there? It's me, Robert! Robert, here! Hello?"

"Dammit!" Chang said, "It's the CB radio! I forgot all about it! It's the only way Robert contacts us in town when he is home." Then the building begins to shake and rattle. Everyone begins to grow nerves.

The CB radio is sitting on a shelf near an open window. Tentacles are feeling along the wall just below it. Ronjad appears outside the window upside-down. He snatches the radio and is hauled straight up out of frame. "Hello?" Robert asks again on the radio, "Is anyone there? Chang? Bob? Anybody?"

Bob and John pull Ronjad back up onto the roof by his feet. Once he is back on his feet, he turns down the volume on the radio and whispers into it, "Robert! It's me! Ronjad!"

"What?" Robert asked, "What you say?"

"Not now!" he hisses in response, "Man, we found out what has been killing the people. Over!"

* * *

Back at the house, Robert and Hannah are in the basement. It is a peculiar cross between bomb shelter and blue-collar den, Robert's wood-paneled basement has all the comforts for post-Apocalypse living. Robert replies, "Negative copy on that. Check your frequency! I'm on 49."

"Can you hear me now?" Ronjad said talking a bit louder, "We got a problem here!"

"Just barely," he replied, "What are all you guys doing up on your roofs? What the hell is going on? Over."

A few feet away Hannah works at their ammunition reloading bench. She dumps a few hundred empty cartridge cases into a case cleaner and switches it on. It hums very loudly as it vibrates.

* * *

Back at the store, one of the creatures circling it stops and starts heading for gun store. Chang instantly notices this and said, "Umm guys…"

Everyone on the roof went over to him. They watch as a dust breaks off the ground and few garbage cans tip over. "We got a problem here now," Chang said watching the dust from the creature disappear.

"Crap," Brad said, "It's heading for Robert and Hannah!"

"Rob!" shouted Ronjad franticly after seeing the creature heading straight towards the gun store, "Get out of there now! Get up on your roof quickly! We found out what has been killing the people! They are all under the ground!"

"What's under the ground?" he replies on the radio, "We are not getting up on the roof. Earth shelter's the best kind. I have known that since I was a kid!"

Ronjad begins to get frustrated, but continues to talk, "You moron! Listen! We know what they are! They are big frickin' monster that are under the ground! Really big! They are coming towards you! They are heading your way!"

* * *

Hannah and Robert hear the warning and give each other looks. They grab their hunting rifles and take spots by basement windows. Robert takes a look first, followed by Hannah using the binoculars. Both of the see nothing at all.

"Where?" Robert asked on the radio again, "I see nothing out there! Now what the hell are you talking about now? Over!"

"They are underground!" Ronjad replied yelling over the radio, "They are heading your way! They dig like hell. They are huge sons of dogs! Get out of your basement quickly! Hurry!"

Both of them exchange looks. Then they hear a low rumble, growing louder and louder. Tools hanging over the work bench start to shake; the decorative cow skulls on the wall rattle; the overhead lights sway and then everything stops. Dead silence, except for the humming of the case cleaner.

THEN THE WALL MOVES!! The wood paneling bulges slightly. Nails pop out. The wall is pushed again; the paneling cracks. A cow skull falls. Burt and Heather level their rifles and then…

* * *

There is a louder crashing sound in the background of the radio that sounds like the wall is breaking off! Everyone hears a loud monstrous cry in the background. Then is it followed by Robert screaming, "HOLY SHIT!"

All them of lower their heads. It looked like it was too late to save Robert and Hannah. Ronjad turns over to Lovrina and shakes his head sadly. She lowers her sadly. "Now…" Brad started to speak, but was stopped by John.

"Wait a minute," he said, "Do you hear that?" There is a soft popping sound that is drifting across the desert. It is gun fire.

* * *

The gunfire is deafening as Robert and Hannah blast away. Blood spurts and oozes out from a dozen wounds, and the creature pulls back a little. The couple keeps firing until magazines are empty. The creature lunges forward again.

Both of them turn around to the wall behind both of them. It is a wall covered with guns to guns, long guns, riot guns, flare guns, antique guns, military guns, elephant guns, and much more. Enough guns to start a small war with!

Hannah grabs an HK-91 assault rifle, slams in two magazines, bottoms taped end to end, and opens fire! A hook-tentacle snags her boot, yanking her right off her feet. Robert acts by pumping out eight devastating blasts from a twelve-gauge riot gun, severing the tentacle. She then is on her feet in an instant.

She expertly flops her double magazine over, loading the full one taped upside-down to it, and opens fire again. Robert grabs an AR-15 semi-auto and joins her. They lay down massive fire, virtually disappearing in muzzle flash and smoke. Ejected shell cases clatter and clang all around the room.

The guns are empty. The creature is still coming towards them! They back down the wall, desperately grabbing weapons one another: a lever-action, a magnum handgun, even a flare gun which Heather fires right into the creature's mouth. Shrieking in pain, the horrid thing keeps on moving towards the scared shooters!

They both keep scrambling up over a desk to keep something between them and it. Robert then smashes open a fancy glass case holding a huge four-gauge elephant gun. He slams in two gigantic cartridges nearly an inch in diameter. He fires. The concussion literally shakes the building. The recoil slams him back against the wall.

The monster bullets tear monster holes in the monster. Great gouts of curdles blood spew from it. The bullet must of hit an artery or something. The beast convulses grotesquely, then collapses, deflating like a beached whale. Robert and Hannah stagger together and hug each other fervently. They stare dumbfounded at the massive dead horror.

Robert stands up with a huge grin across his face ands shouts at the creature, "You sure broke into wrong damn rec room you freak of nature!"

* * *

The popping sound ends and everyone on the rooftop turns and looks at the radio hoping for a sign from the two of them. All of a sudden, a loud happy Robert shouts over the radio, "WE DID IT! WE KILLED THAT BASTARD! IT'S DEAD!"

Everyone stares at the radio for a moment for the news to sink in and then everyone begins to cheer happily, but quickly has possible. Ronjad smiles at everyone and said into the radio, "Copy that! Great job! But be careful, I believe there are three or two more of these bastards out there. Over."

He sets the radio down and yells out to the people on the buildings in town. "He did it!" he yelled, "Robert and Hannah just smoked one of those damn things! They killed it!"

"Way to go dudes!" the teenager yells from his shack pumping his fist into the air happily.

Christine and Tory from their roof top cry out happily and hug each other happily. Michael claps his hands and gives the thumbs up sign. Mayor Larz raises a bottle of beer giving a toast to the death of the creature. Lovrina jumps up and yells, "Praise the Lord! For happiness is coming back to us!"

"I guess we can't make fun of his hobby anymore," Bob said to Chang with a grin.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out as fast as possible! It's been a while since I updated last. The homework is killing me and now midterms are coming up next week! I hope to survive them.

As for the main event, Top 5 Stories of the Month! The winners of December and the last winners of 2006 are:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

3. Crystal: The Legend of Jotho By: Katie Legends

4. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

5. Razzle Bedazzled By: Flamewind

I need help! Last month, only 7 separate updates from all of my stories! I only reviewed 7 stories last month! I need to find more stories to read! I'll take any suggestions form any category now!

Now for my award show! I'll be going over all the constants tonight and I'll post the winners up on my profile as soon as possible! Keep your eyes peeled for the winners, their might be a tie for a few categories!

In the next chapter, another death will happen, the creatures will grow smarter, and an escape plan is formed! Don't want to miss this up coming chapter!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 16: Trouble

Date: 1/12/07

Reviewers: Patinator

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

AshK

Fire Sonic


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble

Chapter 16: Trouble

A few minutes have past and soon Robert and Hannah crawled up onto their roof carrying bullets, chemical supplies, tons of guns, and among other things. Robert, still clutching to the radio then heard Ronjad on it, "Hey Robert! Think you can get another one of those things?"

The couple then looked over the side of their house and said a budge of the earth moving along the ground. Another creature had come to investigate the noise from earlier. "Hold on a second," Robert replied, "I see another one!"

He took aim at the budge with his elephant gun and shoot off two rounds into the budge in the dirt. Dust blasted off the ground and two deafening booms came along with it as well. When the dust was gone, however, the couple had discovered the bullets had harmlessly now had buried into the ground without hurting the monster.

"Damn it," Robert mumbled.

"You're not even getting penetration with the elephant gun!" Hannah said surprised.

Robert cussed under his breath and said into the radio, "Sorry man! I can't get them! I never figured I would have to shoot through the ground at all. Best bullets I had too!"

* * *

Everyone on the roof frowned sadly. Then Brad reached over and grabbed the radio, "Hey Robert! Can ya get to your truck?"

"No problem," he replied over the radio.

"That's good news," Brad said, "You got the only truck in the valley that can get up the old jeep trail. Here's the plan: You and Hannah go for help. You guys go up the mountains…"

"Hey!" John said interrupting, "Guys! I think they are up to something!" Everyone looked at him and then peered over the side of the building and onto the ground below. The creature is running its tentacles across the building's foundation.

"What's doing?" Bob asked John.

"Why do people keep on asking me questions?" John asked.

"You're the scientist," Tameo commented. They all kept watching the tentacles feel their way along the wall, moving towards the corner of the building that is next to the water-tower.

"Hey!" Lovrina said piping up from her spot, "There's another one!" Another set of tentacles is feeling along the adjacent wall. The two creatures meet at the corner, their tentacles touching rather like ants' antennae. They submerge; with their tentacles zipping into the earth. Nothing happens for a moment.

Then the corner of the building suddenly heaves up a couple of feet. Clapboard siding splits. A warped window shatters. Everyone nearly lose their balance. Then the corner sinks back down.

"Whoa!" Casey J. asked shocked, "What the hell just happened?"

Christine and Tory are still huddled on the roof. They don't make a sound. They're startled when the house suddenly groans and tilts as creatures give it a tentative shove. Both of them frantically cling to the peak of the smooth roof. The windows rattle. There are sounds of the support beams in the house groan, while dishes crash off shelves in the house as well. The front screen door swings open. At last the house slowly settles back down.

Everyone back on the store's roof is watching Christine and Tory's house closely. "Hey," Chang said, "They aren't making any noise. Why are those things bugging them?"

"Umm…" Ronjad said as he mind raced through the possibilities, "They're studying the buildings… trying to figure them out."

"Yeah," John said, "they're confused! They can feel our vibrations, but they can't find us!"

"They're working together…" Ronjad said quietly.

"Like they got a plan…" Sakura said coming out of her state of shock. She shivers and her two sisters hug her to comfort her so she doesn't snap back out of it.

"Hello?" Robert asked over the radio, "Is anyone there? What do you want us to do again?"

"Hold on!" Ronjad said talking into it, "These monsters are up to something."

Still holding onto the peak of his steeply sloping roof, Michael grabs on in panic as the creatures lift his motor home up slowly! The roof warps, Spanish tiles shatter and rain down on the ground.

This causes a flurry of activity. Tentacles snake around where the tiles fell. We hear creatures crash through inside, snorting and huffing. They attack the house in earnest, shaking it violently, pushing the front wall out till it falls flat. The roof collapses on that side! Michael can't hang on! He slides all the way down, landing across a window on the flattened wall. The next instant he's grabbed and pulled through the window, right into the ground. He screams!

His screams are heard through the ground, heading toward the storage shed where the teenager is. All we can see is dirt, but everyone can still hear Michael screaming underground! His screams get more and fainter until the noise has completely disappeared.

The teenager stares at the ground with a horrified look on his face as he twitches violently. He screams terrified, "Oh man! No way! No freakin' way! We got out of here! We got to get out of here!"

Lovrina feels sick, all the men on the store look in disbelief, Sakura starts to sob, Mayor Larz shivers from his home, and there is whimpering from Tory. There situation has no turned worse. "Shit man," Bob said, "They knocked his place down on purpose! They are going to tear this whole town down from underneath us!"

* * *

Back at Robert and Hannah's home, their truck gleams under the sunlight as it is parked in their driveway. Robert walks around on his house with his elephant gun in hand watching the ground while Hannah holds onto the radio.

"Guys!" Ronjad's voice appears again over the radio, "We are in some deep crap over here! Let's change the plan, now!"

A hump of dirt rises near the base of the house. Robert jerks the rifle to his shoulder and squeezes off a shot. The hump moves away from the house. "Will you cut that out?!" Hannah snaps at Robert.

"I think I scared it!" Robert said looking on the ground and back at his wife.

"Forget going for help!" Ronjad continues, "We'll all be dead long before you come back with us help." As they talk, Robert watches as the bump in the ground slowly moves towards his truck.

"Ok," Hannah said understanding, "What'd ya need?"

"These monsters are tearing down the houses here!" Ronjad yelled, "We all gotta get outta here together! Now!"

"Right!" Hannah said, "We're with you. We'll come get you guys! Just hang in tight!" All of a sudden, the monster moves underneath the truck rocking it a bit. The security alarm on it goes off and the couple stares at their truck while the beast rips apart the tires on the vehicle.

* * *

Everybody in town hears the distance sound of the car alarm and then Hannah said, "Yeah… We're going to have to forget about the truck."

Everybody on sighs sadly. Then the store shudders, creaks, and groans. The creatures are back. One corner of the store lifts up, beams splintering. Then another corner lifts up! The roof tilts like the deck of a storm-tossed ship. From now on the monsters shake and ram the building almost constantly. Hanging on tight, the men and ladies peer over the edge.

"Crap," Sumuno said, "We don't have much time left!"

"Look everybody," John said, "Our situation hasn't changed just yet! We still need to get to solid rock. There got to be a way to do so!"

"Forget it!" Casey J. sighed, "There's nothing left that can do so. We need a helicopter or a damn tank!"

"Wait a minute!" Bob said thinking of something, "What about the Cat?!"

"The what?" Brad asked.

"The Cat!" Bob said, "It's an old bulldozer out there! Take a look!" Everybody peered and looked into the distance, there it was. A huge bulldozer lying still under the sunlight.

"Oh come on man!" Casey J. replied, "The thing's slower then hell!"

"Yeah," Bob added, "But it weighs better then 30 tons! There is no way these monsters can lift that!"

"We all can't fit on the bulldozer," Chang said shaking his head.

"Wait a minute!" Casey J. added, "We could pull something! Something like car!"

"Heck!" Ronjad said looking around the bull dozer, "How about that old semi trailer! No way those monsters could left that or break through it either!"

"But the tire are flat on it," Casey J. added sadly.

"Come on!" Bob said, "That doesn't matter at all! That thing can pull anything! Plus, I left the keys right on the seat of it. No need to find them."

Everybody began to nod, it seemed like a great idea. "Well alright!" Brad said, "We just roll on out of here! We got a plan!"

"Here's the problem with it," Tameo frowning look into the far distance looking at the bulldozer, "It's really far out there!"

"I have an idea!" Lovrina said overhearing them, "These things hear vibrations, right? Couldn't we distract it with something?"

"Yeah!" John said nodding, "Like a decoy."

"Hmm…" Chang said thinking and then turning to the teenager out on the shed, "Hey! You want to make a buck?" The teenager gave him the finger. He didn't know what they were up to, but he wanted no part of it.

"Hey!" Sakura said looking over the edge of the roof on the left side of the building, "What about that?" Everyone headed over to her and looked down. There was a little garden tractor among a bunch of junk.

"Yeah!" Chang said pulling out the keys for it out of his pocket, "Start that thing up, let it go all out there by himself. Let those things chase it all over the place following the noise from it."

"Not bad!" Ronjad said looking at it and then turning to everyone, "What you all think?" All of a sudden, the store takes a heavy hit from the monsters again. The front pouch collapses and Sumuno nearly falls over the side of the roof.

Luckily, Ronjad grabs her before see can hit the ground. But unfortunately, he grabs her by her underwear sticking out of her pants. She squeals and blushes once he begins to pull her up. Once up, he blushes and said, "Sorry about that."

"I doubt we have many option left until this roof crashes to the ground," John said, "I think we should do it."

Bob and Casey J. then lowered Chang down to a window sill right above the garden tractor. He has used his kerchief to tie the steering wheel to keep the front wheels straight. He jams the throttle open and signals thumbs-up to the guys above.

"Ok," Bob said to everyone, "I'll do it! I'll run out there!"

"No way!" Ronjad said, "I'll do it. I'm faster and believe it or not, I know how to work one of those things."

"No way," Bob said, "You listen to me. I'm older and wiser!"

Ronjad replied, "Yeah, well, you're half right." Bob raises his fist issuing a rock, paper, scissor challenge. Both of them play, but Ronjad ends up losing.

"Damn," he said, "I lost! Looks like I'll half to run."

"That's not the point of this," Bob said, "Ok, ready when you are Chang!" Chang turns it on and switches it into gear sending it out into the desert. The building rattles and the monsters from all around head off after it.

"Alright!" Chang yelled, "They're chasing it!" Casey J. and Bob pull him back up onto the roof.

"Watch your ass out there," Ronjad said to Bob as he readied himself to charge for the bulldozer.

"Don't worry about me," he mumbled. Ronjad smiled and elbowed him hard in the stomach. Bob drops while Ronjad jumps off the ledge and onto the ground.

"Oh you stupid…" Bob mumbles watching Ronjad run, "Son of a bitch." Ronjad charges quickly to the bulldozer and jumps into the seat. He takes the key, puts it in, and starts the dozer up.

Then with the even louder noise, the creatures stop following the small tractor and heads towards the bulldozer. Ronjad hooks up the semi truck trailer quickly and then drives the vehicle off towards the town to pick up everyone.

* * *

Robert is using a hacksaw to cut lengths from a heavy vertical pipe to which his TV antenna was anchored. Hannah works with the sections he has already cut off. She is filling them with gunpowder from reloading canisters and hammering the ends shut.

Then they hear rumbling. What is it, more creatures? They're surprised by the odd sight of the strange contraption approaching. "Why I'll be damned!" Robert said looking at the bulldozer coming over, "Armored transport!"

The truck pulls up along side the roof while Bob driving (Ronjad and he had switched off earlier) the dozer. "Come on you guys!" Bob yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

"Hold on!" Robert said as he worked on the project with Hannah.

"Come on!" Ronjad shouted, "We can't keep still for long! These things are getting smarter by the minute!"

"That's fine," Robert called back waving one of the sections of TV antenna at him, "We got some new things to teach them!" Robert and Hannah then began to shove things down into the trailer with the rest of the town people in it. They shoved food, guns, and the stuff they made just now.

"Come on!" Mayor Larz said as he took things, "We are only going nine miles! We'll only be there in two hours tops!"

"But those things are going to be following us the whole way right?" Robert said, "Got to be prepared!" He and Hannah then jumped into the trailer then. Then both of them began to hand out weapons to everyone to arm themselves.

"Hey!" the teenager said, "Give me one!"

"I wouldn't give you a gun if it was World War 3!" Robert said sternly. Soon, everyone was on their way to the mountains.

Robert and Hannah took one last look at their home and he mumbled, "Food for five years. Thousands gallons of gas. Air filtration. Water filtration. Geiger counter. Bomb shelter… stupid damn underground monsters…"

* * *

Author Notice: Yes! This is the part of the movie in which we are close to end… but the story does not end where the movie ended. It continues onto movie 2! So there will be part 2 of this story after this.

Like last year, I'll continue to do Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the winners from January:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Crystal: The Legend of Jotho By: Katie Legends

3. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

4. Old Sakura, New Sakura By: Shi Strange

5. Hina of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Tama By: The Unknown Alias

I'm looking for any kind of story this time around. Find any good ones and report them to me so I can take a look into them!

In the next chapter, part one of the story comes to a close as the town escapes from the remaining monsters. Will everyone get away safely?

* * *

Date: 2/7/07

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Patinator

Fire Sonic


	17. Chapter 17: One For the Road

Chapter 17: One For the Road

The bulldozer and semi-trailer trudge along the dirt flooring off the valley. The mountains are in sight and soon they would reached solid rock and be safe. The citizens and others were sighing and mumbling about what has been happening to them.

Lovrina is cuddled up tightly next to Ronjad who was thinking. "Well," she said to him, "We are almost out here. Funny how can we can't go anywhere without being in danger?"

"You mean me," he said, "I been to Japan and back and all I seen was trouble."

"You just need to find a quiet town and settle down there to get away from it all," she said rubbing her hand against his face, "I think that would be a good thing for us."

Ronjad release a deep sigh and said to her, "Maybe. But could you first get your original look back? I miss your long pink ponytail hair. All we have here is just a short blond hair girl. I want the original you."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I miss that. I only did that because Sakura's sisters wanted me to do so. Oh well."

On the other side of the trailer, Sakura is peering off the side of the trailer looking around at the endless sea of sand surrounding them all as the town sank into the distance while the mountains seem to rise from the dirt. "You ok?" Brad asked her.

"I guess," she mumbled letting a tear drip from her eye, "I lost two of my sisters… just in a single day. I can't even bury them. They are just… digested bodies inside of a monster." She buried her eyes into her hands and sank to the floor of the trailer weeping in sorrow.

Brad raised her up and said to her, "Don't be sad. You haven't lost everybody. You still have your two other sisters, me, your friend Ronjad. Not everyone you care about is gone. You should counting your blessings, not your loses."

She wept some more and said, "Your… your… right. I still have them. I still have you guys that can raise me back to life. Just please never leave me." She dove into his arms and cried some more.

JD continued to talk to Lovrina. "You know," he said to her, "I can't wait to get back to civilization and get my Pokemon back. You know, Magenton? I wonder how he has been holding up at Prof. Pine?"

"Professor Pine?" she asked him confused.

"What?!" he asked surprised, "You never been to the Jewel Islands? They're not that far from the Orange Islands! His lab is on Emerald Island. Gee… you're not that familiar with the Pokemon lands around here are ya?"

"Of course I am!" Lovrina said sternly, "Including your island chain, there is the Orange Islands, Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, Orre, Shinnoh, and there are more that escape me."

"Anyways," Ronjad continued, "When I'm in town, I'm getting Magenton back for me and off course eating a whole giant extra cheese pizza. Having your life threaten by an unknown force will do that to ya." Lovrina smiled, now that sounded like a good idea after all of this ended.

Meanwhile, not everyone is talking about what they are going to do after they escape, Robert, Hannah, Tory, and Bob are looking around the area. No signs of the monsters in sight. "Any sign of them?" Bob asked as he drove the vehicle of the terrain.

"Not yet," Robert said looking around as he hung onto the bulldozer's scoop, "But we're ready for these bastards."

"Maybe they gave up?" Tory asked.

"Maybe the bulldozer was too much for them and they decided to call it quits?" Bob thought out loud.

"I have been thinking," Tory said, "What if these monsters are Pokemon? We could capture them you know? I have some Pokeballs with me."

"Nah," Hannah said, "No Pokemon live out here besides the migrating Murkow that past through ever come out here. Trapinch live out here I suppose, but not many."

"Besides," Robert added, "No one in town has Pokemon anyways. No one would be able to weaken it. The best course of action here would to be to blow these things out of the ground and to kingdom come."

"Fine," Tory said, "But I get to name these things… Graboids! That's what I'll call them!"

"That'll never work," the teenage boy said as he had been listening in to what they all were saying.

"There we go!" shouted Robert pointing ahead, "Solid rock!" The mountains never looked closer to them now, but they were still a bit away from them. To their right was another rock formation next to a steep cliff that led back down into the valley. Everybody rushed over, looked to the mountains, and cheered.

"Hey?!" Hannah called out, "What's that over there?" About two hundred yards away was a huge dust cloud welling up from the ground.

"Is it them?" Christine asked.

"Well who else could it be?" asked Mayor Larz, "Dammit, they're still coming at us!"

"But what the heck are they doing?" Lovrina asked.

"Maybe taking a dump?" Tory asked.

"Are we going that way?" Chang asked.

"Nah," Bob said looking out there, "We are going straight. But what the hell are they are doing. I don't like it all. They're up to something."

"Well," Brad said, "As long as they are doing it way over there. I'm fine with it." Everybody continued to murmur as Bob continued the dozer onwards.

The bulldozer keeps rumbling along. It seems unstoppable. The mountains and safety are barely a mile away, but then the earth caves in! The bulldozer plunges face first into an unseen pit dug just beneath the surface!

The machine ends up half-buried at a steep angle. The semi-trailer is right on the edge of the pit. Everyone is shaken, bruised, bloodied. Bob, Ronjad and Hannah look frantically for Robert, who was riding out front in the scoop. They're relieved to see him clawing his way out of pit. John and Ronjad haul him up and all four of them now leap into the semi trailer. As they come to rest, Ronjad slowly realizes what's happened.

"They…" he said angrily, "They dug a trap! I CAN'T FREAKIN' BELIEVE THIS!" The idling bulldozer engine coughs and dies. There is a moment's crushing silence.

Then the dreaded digging begins. Dust boils up around the semi-trailer creatures digging from below! The semi-trailer shakes and shudders, slowly sinking. The people huddle together in sheer panic. Sakura and Brad grab into each while Robert and Hannah's guns and fire wildly, hopelessly, down at the dirt. Ricochets whine into the distance.

Robert grimly digs an overloaded knapsack for one of his items he was working on before he left with Hannah. He leaps up between Bob and Chang and lights the fuse he put on it earlier, looking for a target. "Eat this!" he yells tossing the container to the ground near the beasts, "Everybody! Heads down!"

There is a huge explosion sending dirt and debris into the air all around and rocking the semi-trailer. There is a huge shrieking sound from the beasts. The trailer then stops shaking and the monsters have stopped digging. There is no sound at all.

"Whoa!" Sumuno said standing up and asking Robert, "What the hell were in those things?"

"Some a few homemade and store bought chemicals mixed to the proper function," he said with a smile.

"Where they go?" asked Casey J. as he looked up. Everybody started look around and saw two dust trails leaving the area.

"Hey!" Tameo said gleefully, "You must have got one! There are only two left now instead of three!"

"That bomb sure got that out of here," Ronjad said and then turning to Bob, "What about the bulldozer?" Bob looked up and shook his head sadly.

"Ah crap!" Brad said looking out into the distance, "They're coming back our way!"

"We need a way out of here!" Sakura said frantically and then pointing out to the rock formation in the distance near the cliff, "Hey! We got to run for those rocks out there!"

"Come on!" Christine said, "It's pretty far out there. They'll get us for sure. But then again, they'll get us for sure if we stay here."

"It's a lose lose situation for us now," grumbled the teenager.

"Wait a minute!" John said thinking of something, "I figured out a way to get out there. You know how those things ran away from us after the explosion? The vibration must have been too long for them; it must of some how hurt them!"

"I get it!" Robert said pulling out another bomb he made, "We just toss another one of these things and run for the rocks! I like the plan, let's do this."

"Might as well," Mayor Larz said, "We got to get out of here."

"But I don't know man!" the teenager said starting to get nervous, "They are way to fast! They'll get us for sure! No way!"

Robert sets up another bomb and hands the teenager a 44 magnum, "Here you go. This will make them think twice." The teen smiles.

"Alright!" Robert said lighting the bomb and tossing it out, "Get ready!" The bomb blows up and the monsters take off again. As soon as they are gone, everybody hops out of the trailer and jumps to the ground. They then begin to run for the rocks.

As they run, the monsters turn around quickly and head straight back at them. The teenager spots them and tries to fire a bullet at them, but it just clicks. There's no ammo in the gun!

He growls angry and catches up with everyone on the rocks. Once everyone is back up on the rocks, the teenager yells at Robert, "You asshole! There's no bullets in this thing?"

He only smiles and says, "Well it got ya moving didn't it?"

Everybody looks around, nothing sight, not even the monsters' dust trails. "Now what?" asked Casey J.

"Could we make it to the mountain with Robert's bombs?" someone asked.

"Nah," John said sadly looking at the distance between them and the mountains, "We would need about 50 of these things if we wanted to get out of here."

"Well this is it," Tory said dropping to the ground, "We are not getting off this rock now."

""No way to pole vault out of here either," Lovrina said glumly.

"What's the matter you guys?" Hannah asked, "What are you talking about?"

"They'll just wait here until we are dead," John said sitting down, "That's what these things do."

Robert began to get angry, "Oh hell! We could have made a stand at my place! We had food… water…"

"Forget it!" Bob said starting to get annoyed, "You can't wait these things that way."

"Oh sure!" Robert sneered, "You jackass drove us all the way out here…"

"That's enough!" Hannah said to the men, "Let's just calm down… and think of a plan…"

* * *

Two hours past by, no one has come up with anything. Everybody began to feel hungry… thirsty. "You know," Robert mumbles tossing a bomb into the air and catch it in his hand, "Here it comes. The starvation part. You know what I am going to do? I'm going to light a fuse… put it in my pants, walk out there, and let them take me. Boom."

"That's not a bad idea," Ronjad said.

Bob chuckles and then Ronjad stands up, "I have it! It gives me an idea… we'll go fishing! Here's the plan!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Casey J. and Chang are throwing rocks at the ground trying to get the attention of one of the beasts. A small mound budges from the ground. "There we go!" Ronjad said to Burt who is trying a long rope to one of his bombs, "Straight out there… what's the rope anyways?"

"Cannon fuse," he said.

"For what?" Ronjad asked him confused.

"My cannon!" Robert replied. He finish tying the rope, he lit the fuse of the bomb, whirls the rope launching the bomb out onto the landscape. They begin to drag it along with the rope.

"Take the bait," a few people mumbled watching the bomb. All of a sudden, something pulls it under the ground. Robert releases the rope and they wait for a few moments.

There is a huge explosion then. The ground burst opens sending chucks of the monster into the air. Everybody cheers happily as the monster is destroyed.

A few moments later, they begin to work on second monster. Casey J. and Chang continue to throw rocks, but no luck at all. "Where is it?" Chang asked, "Damn, I hope it didn't wise up all of a sudden."

"There we go!" Casey J. said pointing outwards, "This one as part of its tentacle missing." Ronjad heads over and looks out. Sure enough, of one of the tentacles from the beasts sticking out of the sand searching the ground, there was one with part of its tentacle gone.

"Man," he said, "It's the same one that got my jeep all those days ago. This one is mine!" Ronjad takes the bomb and repeats the process from earlier. The bomb flies out into the distance and Ronjad drags it along the ground with the rope. There is no movement, then the bomb is completely pulled under.

Ronjad releases the rope and everybody cheers. They tense with anticipatory glee, but the creature suddenly spits its bomb back out! It sails back right over their heads. It strikes the rocks above them, skittering down a crevice and landing in Robert's pile of bombs!

Everybody scatters. Burt dives backward over a rock ledge. All the bombs explode, throwing rocks everywhere. The creatures streak away. Ronjad, Lovrina, and Sakura end up sprawled onto the dirt, half stunned.

When the panic is over, Ronjad and Lovrina realize where they are fifty yards out in open desert! Sakura also has, but she is off at an angle from them! Only Robert is safe on the rock outcrop and the creatures are coming back fast!

The stranded trio starts back for the outcrop, but the creature burst up ahead of them it is blocking Sakura's path causing Ronjad and Lovrina to stop! The creature roar toward its easy prey!

The ground bulges as the creature "skid" to a halt not ten feet from them. Sakura stands stock still some fifty feet away, eyeing her the creature. Over on the outcrop with the main group of people, Hannah sizes up the situation, "Make noise everybody!"

Everybody screams and yells to get the monster's attention. Robert even hopes onto the ground and shoots bullets into the ground. The crowd keeps up the ruckus. The creature is distracted by the noise, but this time it doesn't automatically go after it. Its big snout turn uncertainly this way and that. But it just stay where it is. Its hook-tentacles slide out, feeling all around.

"Damn it is not falling for it!" Lovrina said. Ronjad slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of the bombs from Robert. He took one for himself a bit ago.

Lovrina spots it and everybody else does as well. "Throw the bomb!" Lovrina said as quickly as she could, "Use it damn you!"

"Why bother?" he said, "Even if we make it out there, we'll be dead in three days anyways."

"But I want to live for the three days," she said to sadly, "I just want to be with you until the end. Holding each other, we would go to the same place together and live forever happy holding each other's hand."

Something just hits him and he takes off in the direction for the cliff. Sakura and Lovrina take off after him shouting, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I got a plan!" he shouted reaching into his pocket and pulling out the lighter. He looked back at his girlfriend and friend. Right behind them was the monster.

He lights the bomb and they all reach the edge of the cliff. "Throw it!" they scream horrified as they look between the monster coming at them and the land far below.

He tosses it hard, but it lands behind the monster. "You missed!" Lovrina cried.

The bomb explodes! The creature shriek in pain, instantly releasing its prey and racing away from the painful shock wave in the only direction it can…

Right out through the face of the cliffs!! The huge, shrieking creature seems to hang in mid-air for a moment, it grotesque body undulating in pain. And then it falls! And falls and falls a thousand feet! The creature land on massive jagged rocks, exploding its insides all over the place.

Back up on the ledge, Ronjad shivers looking downward. Sakura and Lovrina cry out happy seeing the monster is dead. "You saved us!" they said, "We love you!"

"Ah it is noth…" he started, but before he could continued, both girls plant two huge kisses on his cheeks and begin to hug him tightly. They in fact knock him over backwards onto the ground and they begin to kiss him again.

Brad, who is watching, looks blankly at what is unfolding before him. "So?" Tameo asked him above the cheering crowd of people on the rock, "What are you going to do now."

He looked at her and said, "He deserves it I guess. But now that the monsters gone, I'm going to collapse and sleep."

* * *

Days later, miles away from the desert and back in Ecruteak City, Lovrina and Ronjad are outside the house of Sakura and her sisters. Everybody is outside and smiling. "That's the last time I ever go to a desert or take you somewhere," Sakura joked with Ronjad, "You're bad luck."

"I don't know," he said with a smile, "You kept on saying I was good luck as you kissed me back there." She blushed hard and everybody laughed besides Lovrina and Brad.

"I'm glad you came anyways," Sumuno said, "It was good to see you… I just wish Sasuki and Kome were still here." Everybody looked down on the ground and then at Sakura. She was extremely emotional about that back there.

She frowned, but slightly smiled, "That's ok. They maybe gone… but I'm sure they are looking down on us happily just knowing we are ok."

"I'm sure too," Brad said hugging her.

John, who had came back with them, came out of the house holding a map and saying, "Alright! I got the map, the coordinates, and called in a crew, let's head back there Ronjad and Lovrina."

"What?" everybody asked.

"You know," John said, "There is still that monster left back in town near that concrete ditch. It's dead and I'm having a crew come with me to get it out of the ground. With it, I'm sure we'll have the world wanting to know our names."

"You know," Ronjad said to him, "After all of this, why don't you just go down their by yourself? I need a real vacation from this vacation. Somewhere safer for once would be a great change of pace."

"No kidding," Lovrina said and then she turned to John, "Sorry, but after all of this… no thank you."

He nodded and said, "That's ok, I figured you wouldn't be ok, but I wanted just wanted to make sure with you. Don't worry about it though. I'll give you two the credit for your discovery."

"Fine," Ronjad said nodding, "Well, we must be off… to somewhere not on this side of the hemisphere." Everybody gave goodbye as both Ronjad and Lovrina got into the jeep and drove off into the distance.

"You know," Lovrina said to him as they drove off, "Where shall we go next?"

"Anywhere but here," Ronjad sighed, "I fought mythical monsters, aliens, an evil corporation, and now underground monsters and you know what? That would look cool on a resume, but it won't get me a job."

"What?" Lovrina asked, "You are thinking about settling down?"

"That's right," he said to her, "Find a quiet town and just live there, period! That's the life I want!"

Lovrina asked him, "Well… is there any room for me in your plans?" He only smiled at her and smiled back.

Part One: From Below, as ended

Stay tuned for Part Two: Cipher's Employment

* * *

Author Notice: Ah! Part one has ended, now I can begin the second half of this story! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible for you all.

It's happening again! Like last year, I'll be gone for spring break! Which you know means I won't be reviewing or trying to update my stories. Just hang in there during that time, Spring Break begins for me I believe at the end of March.

Great news for us Nintendo fans! I heard Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl for the DS and Super Paper Mario for the Wii are coming out in April! Also, it is rumored that Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii will come out in June with possibly Sonic the Hedgehog as a playable character!

As a special treat, here's a preview for the next part of the story. Deep in the deserts of Orre, a call out for help is sent out by Cipher. When the message meets Lovrina, she must respond and try to help out, even dragging Ronjad who is terrified of Cipher for what they did to him. When they arrive, they'll meet another of Ronjad's school rivals and take on another menacing foe from before that now as evolved.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 18: A Calling

Date: 2/27/07

Reviewers: Patinator

Colt-Man

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends


	18. Chapter 18: A Calling

Chapter 18: A Calling

* * *

One year later…

* * *

Somewhere in the deeper parts of the desert of Orre laying an abandon oilfield. Once use to mine for oil, now a soon to be Cipher base. Now a bit farther area on a different side of the oil field is Cipher peon hanging on for dear life on a pipe system coming out of the ground. He is slowly dragging his whole body along the pipe as fast as he can.

He turns his head and looks back. There is something moving underneath the dirt and heading towards him. He begins to freak out and starts to push himself along the pipe quicker. He soon reaches the end of the piping and looks back. The thing is still following him.

He looks forward again. He spots his truck on the other side of a field full of oil barrels. He gets an idea and moves onto one of the barrels. Standing on top of the barrel he begins to jump from one to another to reach his truck.

He turns his head and seeing the barrels behind beginning to move upwards and tip on over to there sides. He freaks out and begins to move faster across the field. The thing catches up with him and knocks off the barrel.

There is nothing in sight into a large worm like creature come out of the ground pushing barrels all away. In the mouth of the worm is the peon who struggling to get free, but has no luck. Soon the worm dives back into the earth dragging the helpless man along. Then, there is silence.

* * *

Somewhere in a deep part of the Australian Outback…

* * *

A young woman, sits up in bed and lets out big yawn. This woman is Lovrina Grace. She is now 20 years old and leaving with her boyfriend, Ronjad Dark who is also now 20 years old. She has become more womanly over the course of the time. Her body has become much curvier in the chest and hip area and she is beginning to act more as an adult rather than a teenager.

She looks over at the other bed in the room and sees her boyfriend sleeping on the top of the covers again. His physical appearance has become much more as she would say, hunky. He was stronger and a bit taller as well.

She smiles at him and goes into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and notices her bra is becoming tighter. She tries to adjust it, but she cannot. She smiles and takes off her bra. She looks at her breasts and says, "Hmm… I'm already up another cup size? I was just wearing size D before. I guess this means I'm becoming sexier! I guess I'm going to have to go into town and get some new clothing. Until then, this bra will still have to do."

She puts it back, even though it is a tight fit and walks back into the bed room. She walks over to Ronjad on the bed and cooed in his ear, "Morning sleepy head. There'll be some breakfast ready for you when you wake up."

She smiles and walks off, but hears him mumbled, "Just don't burn the eggs again."

"Oh so you are awake?" she asked moving back over and sitting on the mattress next to him, "Then why don't you go out and get something from McDonalds?"

He didn't bugle and Lovrina began to rub his back. He smiled, but didn't move. She sat up and reached for his Pokeball on the counter, "I guess I'll have to use some force then."

She opened it up and a Magenton popped out. "Hey buddy," she said to it, "Could you wake up the sleepyhead over there for me? He won't get up!"

She walked out of the room and into the study. Then she heard an electric buzz and yell of pain. "OK!" Ronjad shouted from the room, "I'll get up and get ready!"

"Ok sweetie!" Lovrina said sitting down in the arm chair and grabbing her laptop. She put it in her lap and turned it on.

She looked up to ceiling and thought of her life. It had been going very well since moving to Australia. Both of them bought a home and Ronjad got easily got a job working for a big business. Lovrina on the other hand, had become a model and does pictures for different kind of magazines. They're life was perfect.

The only time off beat about them was the fact they were still not yet married even though they were as happy as can be. She pressured him a few times about it, but he always said when the right moment came along, he would marry her in a heart beat.

She sighed and dreamed about them being married and having wonderful children they could be with. She then looked back at the laptop screen and opened up her Cipher account.

Despite the fact everything was going great for them, she was still working as a Cipher agent, feeding them false information and saying that Ronjad was dead so that they would leave him alone. She had resigned from her rank as admin and become a consultant for them that would guide them through different projects only she would be able to know about.

A video screen appeared on the laptop and there showed a tired looking member of the Cipher organization. All of a sudden, his eyes grew wider and he gave her a sly smile. He said, "Ah! I see we are being causally today. Nice boobs! Ha!"

She blushed and moved the laptop up to her face so that her cleavage wouldn't be seen. "Don't be a pervert," she said, "There must be a reason you just contact me. What is it? Is it another Shadow Pokemon genetic thing or what?"

"Actually," the man said, "We need your help in field."

"You know I don't work in the field anymore," she said with a frown, "I gave that up for a simple life."

"Actually this field job requires your unique skills," the man continued, "I believe you are familiar with the underground monsters that were a problem about a year ago. You were there are help kill the beasts."

"I suppose so," she said to him, "Why?"

"The beasts have shown up in the area of a new Cipher base we are trying to build," he said, "We need your help to clear them out of there."

"I'm sorry," Lovrina said stiffly, "I don't want to help. Why don't you just get someone else to…"

"Your boyfriend," the man said, "He is the boy we are looking for? Am I correct?" She froze in the spot. How did they figure it out?!"

"If you help us out," the man said, "I will not expose your dirty little secret of hiding information from us. We'll also let you leave the organization with no questions asked or problems. I'm sure you two want to be together forever without us as a hold back, yes?"

"How did you…" she said.

"But if you don't help," he said, "Be excepting some company from us very soon enough. I am sending the coordinates to the base so you two can come and help."

"Why him?!" she said horrified.

"Because he also took part in destroying the beasts," the man continued, "Any extra help can be useful. Bring him along or you'll get some problems from us soon enough. I'll alert the remaining members over there that you'll be coming with a friend to help. Goodbye." The connection broke and there was silence in the room.

She set the laptop down and looked blankly at the floor. How could this have happened to her? She didn't want to put her love in danger and both of them hoped never to get involved in problems like this ever again. How could this happen?

AJ walked into the room in a towel and said to her with a smile, "I'm going to take a shower now… want to join with me? Just put on your tankini and I'll be waiting for you in the shower with my swim shorts."

She gave him a smile that said, that would be nice. He looked at her funny and said, "What?! You are actually serious? I always joke like that you now you think that would be good?"

She stood up and pressed her body up against him. She kissed him on the lips and said, "Let's do something different once. I'll get the soap."

She walked away to the doorway. She looked back at him with a smile. Gave him a wink and shook her bottom before completely leaving the room. Ronjad stood still in the room and said, "Ok, she would never do this before… what's different now?"

* * *

"HELL NO!" Ronjad said folding his arms after hearing what she said. It was later that day, both of them had gotten dress and now were in the kitchen.

"I know how you feel," she said to him, "But I'm worried that something bad will happen if we don't do this."

He said to her then with a calmer her voice, "I get it. I understand that you are concern about what could happen, but I don't want go back there. They did horrible things to me!"

"I know," she said as tear started to form in her eye, "And now I'll never forgive myself for hurting my now true love. But we have to do it."

"Is this why you agree to that shower thing?" Ronjad asked her.

She nodded and said, "I figured that we might do one last romantic thing together just in case something went wrong. I really don't want to this, but if we do this… I get to drop every connection with Cipher and we'll never have to worry about them again."

He sighed, "… Ok… I guess if this helps us never see them again… I'm fine with it."

"Thank you," Lovrina said walking up to him and kissing him, "This will be the last time."

* * *

Author Notice: A bit different than any of my other chapters, but I wanted to open up with another prologue to the second part of the story. I tried a bit of more maturity for this chapter. Was it good in the end though? Is this type of maturity something you like to see again?

Another month as past on by, so it's time for Top 5 Stories of the Month! This month's winners are as followed:

1. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

2. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

3. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

4. The Titan Chronicles, Ep. 3: Thresholding By: CidGregor

5. The Elite Organization of Team Rocket By: Mr. Evil

In the next chapter, Ronjad and Lovrina arrive at the base and meet the team they'll be working with to eliminate the monsters. They'll be working with an old friend of Ronjad, an old friend of Lovrina, a mechanic, two scientists, a musician, a doctor, a chef, and an old school rival of Ronjad. Will this team be enough to stop a monster problem?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 19: Monster Killers

Date: 3/16/07

Reviewers: AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Patinator

Colt-Man


	19. Chapter 19: Monster Killers

Chapter 19: Monster Killers

Somewhere in the deep deserts of Orre, Lovrina and Ronjad are driving down a custom dirt road that was made so that cars and trucks could easily travel through the desert. Both were in a pickup truck and Ronjad was behind the wheel driving. Lovrina said to him, "Why couldn't we get one of those hovercraft vehicles that this region has instead of this old beat-up truck?"

"Because for the last time," Ronjad said getting aggravated, "Those vehicles cost too much money to rent. OK?"

"No!" she complained, "It's not ok to have an old piece of crap instead a brand new cool looking piece of crap instead! I wanted to ride in style!"

"For who?" he said looking around, "There's no one in sight anywhere for you to show off for! Just tell me which way to go! We're coming up on a fork in the road."

"Take a right," she said, "Which is your right." He turned and they both continued on their way. Soon, the road led down into a large grassy valley. Of all the areas in the desert of Orre, this one must have been one of the very few places that had plant life anywhere.

The road soon ended outside an old building complex that a few other buildings and construction material all around. Outside the largest building was a man working on a truck. He looked up to see both Ronjad and Lovrina arriving.

"Ah!" he said walking over to the couple, "You must be the help we sent for, am I correct?"

"Yeah yeah," Lovrina grumbled.

"Great!" the man said adjusting his baseball cap, "Welcome to the future site of our next great Cipher base! I'll become our new HQ! But until then, this will be Monster HQ." The man around his earlier 30s or late 20s. He had silver hair with amber eyes. He looked like haven't shaven in a few days and he had a tall statue.

"Name's Greg Farburg," the man said handing out his hand, "I'm the chief mechanic for the base and I'm the only mechanic left as well around here since those creatures showed up."

Lovrina smiled politely, shook his hand, and introduce herself as a Cipher admin. When Greg handed his hand out towards Ronjad, he looked away and passed up the hand shake. "Not the very cheerful type is he?" Greg asked.

"Only when he wants to be or his happy with his surroundings," Lovrina explained, "To tell you the truth, neither one of us wants to be here at all."

"But you are the only Cipher member that has ever dealt with these things and we need experience here to help us eliminate the menace," he explained, "Plus, the guy who told us here said you would be bringing along your fiancé as well."

Both of them looked at each other and looked with a slight blush. She explained, "We are not engaged or married. We are just a young couple."

"Either way," Greg went on, "I'm glad you two could come on out here on short notice. Please come on in to the main building and I'll introduce you to the rest of team that is here."

Both of them followed the man into the main building in the center of the outpost. They walked inside and found a cozy little room that looked to be set up like a small lab, minus all the high tech equipment. There were three people in the room at the time, one man and two women.

The man had gray side burns and faded black hair along with white eyes. Along with the man, there were two girls, one sitting down looking into a microscope and another looking over her shoulder. The girl looking through the microscope had a big bust, brunette hair, seemed to be in her mid-thirties, and white skin as if she never got out into the sun. The other girl had a small bust size, blonde hair, seemed to be in her mid-twenties, and had a decent tan with tan marks.

"Ok everyone!" Greg said to the three, "I would like you all to meet our monster hunters. You all know Lovrina Grace from her organization, but this is her boyfriend… umm…"

"Lance!" Lovrina lied quickly, "He's Lance Sydell." She didn't want anyone to know that Ronjad was still the missing kid they couldn't find all these years.

"Lovrina Grace!" the woman said standing up from the microscope, "It's so great to see you again!"

"Jupiter Stars!" Lovrina said excitedly, "It's great to see you as well!" Both of them ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Ronjad said watching the girls hug each other.

"Oh!" Greg said to Ronjad abruptly, "So you can talk!"

"It's so nice to see you again after all these years!" Jupiter said to Lovrina after she released her from her grasp, "I remember so well! You were the best student I had at Cipher academy! A born leader and wonderful computer and genetic skills! You passed the classes with flying colors and soon after I heard you were promote to Cipher Admin at the age of 14!"

"Stop it!" Lovrina said with a big smile, "You'll make me blush! But enough about me! What about you?"

"Same old same old!" Jupiter sighed, "Still teaching, but there was no else quite like you afterwards. So I heard you moved out of your Cipher position to a more relax job in the ranks. Too bad, you had the potential to becoming leader one day!"

"Actually," Lovrina said turning to Ronjad, "I resigned from my spot so I can live a more peaceful life with the love of my life. So far it was going well until I ended up here helping with the problem."

"Before we completely lose ourselves here," Greg said interrupting Lovrina, "The other two are Dr. Carl, biologist and Pokeogist. He's going to be the head scientist for the base after the monsters are cleared out. Then we have Liza Terry, Jupiter's assistant."

"Please to meet you," Lovrina said politely handing her hand out to the both of them. Dr. Carl didn't shake her hand and Liza just replied, "Charmed."

"Anyways," Greg continued, "These three have developed the system for tracking the beasts and studying their movements out in this valley. They'll show you the project later, right now I need to continue on by showing you the rest of the team. Follow me."

Both young adults followed him into another building. Inside this one, it looked more like a restaurant with a bunch of tables and chairs set up. There was also a counter with a bunch of bar stools set up in front of it. Then there was also a door behind the counter that most of led into the kitchen. In the room were two people, an older men and a younger girl.

The girl looked up sadly from her spot and then smiled brightly. "It's you!" she said happily running towards Ronjad and then hugging him tightly.

"Oh!" Ronjad said, "Sakura! I haven't seen you since the incident down on Shamouti Island! I heard you went to Japan after that."

"Yeah," she sighed sadly, "I went there to pay my respects to Madison and Li. It's so sad to know that they had died. But it's so nice to see you again Ron…"

"Lance!" Lovrina said quickly interrupting her, "Yes it is so nice to see Lance again, right?" Sakura looked at Lovrina and noticed her winking as if to play along with this. Sakura nodded in response as if she understood.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a light smile at Ronjad, "It's great to see you again. It's been almost three years now, how have you been since then? Did you tie the knot with Lovrina since then?"

"If that means married or what I think it means," Ronjad replied, "No. I haven't done either. How did you end up here anyhow in the middle of nowhere?"

"I came out here after learning of something that might have had a connection with…" Sakura said and then whispered, "You know, Joe Soul and his plans."

"Oh yes," Ronjad nodded, "Please continue."

"I heard he might have had an associate with him before that helped with his plans," she explained, "I came to look and dig around this desert, but I ended up lost and stumbling into this place. I haven't left since I heard about the creatures that lived around here."

"_Hmm…_" Ronjad thought to himself, "_Another associate? Does that mean what Joe Soul was true and that it might that this wasn't over?"_

"Anyhow," Greg interrupted his thought process, "You two seem to know her, but the other man here is called Luigi Williams. He's our chef here in our base camp."

"Yep," Luigi said speaking up for the first time, "I'm the chef for around these parts, nice to meet you all." He spoke with a heavy Italian accent and had a pale face.

"That's pretty much everyone around here," Greg explained to Ronjad and Lovrina, "There is another one that works here, but the person tens to drift all around these parts of the base so I can't be sure where the person would be around here. The first briefing is at 8:30 p.m. so come to the lab to get a better understanding of what is happening."

* * *

It was a bit later in the day, the sun was still high in the sky, but it was slowly descending though into the background. Ronjad was alone lying on the back of the truck looking into the sky. "What a day," Ronjad mumbled to himself, "I was thousands of miles away from here and now I back in the belly of the beast. Not one of my best days." 

"I'm sure it'll get worse for you," a voice spoke up. He sat up and looked around. At the end of his jeep was a woman about his age. She had long shinning black hair that reached her waist line and had red eyes. Her skin was tan, her fingernails were a bit smaller than a regular female, her bust was smaller than Lovrina's, and she had light red lips. She also spoke with a light Russian accent to boot, but not too much of an accent that would make her stand out too much.

"You got to be frickin' kidding me," Ronjad said narrowing his eyes at the girl, "It can't be you. I haven't seen you in almost 9 or 10 years!"

"But it is me," she said with a white gleaming smile, "We went to college together and we were two of the four youngest college gradates ever."

"I know that!" Ronjad replied, "All four of us, Joe, Michael, me, and you were both 12 when we graduated. We were considered the four smartest kids of the decade."

"Glad you still remember," she said, "Age slowly fads away all memories of the past. But I'm sure you still remember all the fun times. Unless you forgotten the all the great times?"

"I do so remember!' he replied to her, "Out of the four of us geniuses, only one of us wasn't a lying, cheatin' bitch or bastard and that would be me!"

"Say what you want," she said stretching, "I matured farther away from my old self and evolved into a beautiful new being. But I want to ask you, what do you remember what made me a bitch in college?" Ronjad opened his mouth in response, but nothing came out. He had no recollection of any of the college events besides all the things he learned.

"Forgot everything?" she asked innocently, "I wouldn't be surprise. You have such a feeble mind and it is so easy to lose. After all, a mind is such a terrible thing to waste. I'll see you later tonight at the briefing. See you later Jordan, Ronjad, Lance, or whatever it is you go by these days." She stepped off the truck and walked away.

"What just happened?" he thought, "We can't I remember anything? Did she do something? Why is she here? Hmm… Michelle Perry… you are a tricky one aren't you?"

* * *

Author Notice: I mention in my last preview that the cast would include a musician, but I decided to cut him out since in reality he would really serve no purpose for this story or help expand it at all. 

As of March, there has been a bunch of great stories and now to share that with all of you, here they are for the Top 5 last month!

1. Kingdom Hearts 3: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

2. The Titan Chronicles, Ep. 3: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. The Elite Organization of Team Rocket By: Mr. Evil

4. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

5. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

In the next chapter, the briefing for the plan on how to destroy the monsters is given out, who Michelle really is a bit revealed, and Lovrina and Ronjad headed out into the valley to track the creatures. Get ready!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 20: Mission 

Date: 4/16/07

Reviewers: Patinator

Colt-Man

AshK

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	20. Chapter 20: Mission

Chapter 20: Mission

The night has fallen upon the base and everyone has meet up in the main building. Greg was going on about the situation to Ronjad and Lovrina, but Ronjad wasn't really focusing on what he was saying. He was keeping an eye on Michelle was also listening in, but she was well aware he was watching her. She could sense it.

"So basically when I sum it all up here," Greg said wrapping up the conversation, "We have lost 15 workers out here already and we need your help to clear the fields around here so we can use them for our experiments and testing." The last sentence brought Ronjad's attention back on the situation. Experiments and testing? Another one of there Shadow Pokemon or possibly Shadow People projects would take place on this sight?

"Ok," Ronjad said running his finger down his leg, "So what's the situation where we are. Have these monsters come near the base yet?" He looked at the map that was laid out on the table in front of him by Liza.

He scanned it over quickly. The valley was the size of Manhattan and there were plenty of hills, cliffs, rock formations, and worn out trails all around this place. He then notice in the dead center of the valley on a big hill was a radio & power receptor tower that supplied the power and communication in this oasis.

"Mostly," Jupiter said, "The creatures have been drawing closer to base as the population of Sandshrew and other Pokemon in valley start to dwindle as they are being rapidly eaten. So if this problem is taken care of in the next couple of days, the creatures will be here looking for meals."

"Now how would we be able to find these things out there?" Lovrina said, "They are all under the ground. Not like they are going to be near the surface to draw attention."

"I took the liberty of installing this special equipment into your vehicle earlier today as you had lunch," Greg said, "Dr. Carl should be able to explain the situation about these gizmos."

"Yes," he said stepping forward, "I have installed this special sensor that is able to pick of seismic waves moving underneath the ground. Waves will send of a type of frequency that'll be sent up to the sensor that'll produce image of the area and where the creature will be coming at on a special TV screen. I installed one for the base." He motioned towards the TV in the right.

"So we basically drive around and wait for these things to come to us?" Lovrina said, "So we are the bait?"

"How you bait them and kill them is your problem," Liza said shrugging, "Not ours."

"But…" Lovrina said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Ronjad said to her, "I came up with a plan. There was a specific reason why stopped at that store and bought all of that stuff. All I need now is some explosives."

"That we have!" Greg said, "We were using them to level the land around here when the creatures showed up. Follow me and I'll take you there." Greg walked out of the room with Ronjad in tow.

The room disburse of people and all that was left in the room now was Lovrina and Michelle. "So," Michelle said looking towards Lovrina, "You are Ronjad little bitch now are you to replace that slut with the blond hair now right?"

"Watch it!" Lovrina growled angrily at her, "That's my sister you are talking about and watch what you say about me or you'll regret it!"

"Oh!" Michelle said giving Lovrina an evil look, "I'm so petrified of you now! Don't hurt me! HA!" She laughed at Lovrina with the meanest tone of voice. She was beginning to tick Lovrina off now.

"What?" she said giving Michelle a look, "Are you sad that you lost Ronjad or something?" Michelle gave her a sly look.

"Maybe," she said, "But, I have move on to a much more handsome man. But all the memories I shared with Ronjad, we were so sweet together. Especially all those… 'intimate' moments with each other. I'm sure he remembers them all or does he?"

"Intimate?" Lovrina frowned.

"Very intimate," Michelle said putting her hand on her chest and giving her a wink, "I bet you know." Lovrina gasped. Is Michelle making this up or is she serious?

* * *

Ronjad followed Greg into the combined garage that was built into the building. There were a few boxes with food in them and some wrenches bolts. In the center of the garage was Greg's giant flat bed truck with a wench built into it. "Now," Greg said to Ronjad lifting a big crate onto the truck and popping it open, "There is a ton of dynamite and nitroglycerin in there. There is also a ton of timers and other stuff you can use."

"Just what I need!" Ronjad said looking over the supplies, "These things are toasted."

"Now how are you going to attract the things out there to come to you?" Greg questioned.

"I'm going to chain a bunch of metal chains and whatever you can stick onto them," Ronjad said, "It'll be just like using the wedding idea of attaching all the stuff to the limo like on TV."

"Umm… Ronjad?" Lovrina said poking her head into the room, "Can I… talk to you for a minute? Privately."

"_Great! No witness then_," Ronjad thought to himself, when she wanted to talk privately, she was going to unleash hell on his pour soul. But he nodded and walked towards her.

Once they were outside, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. There was a huge red mark left from the slap across his right cheek. Ronjad blinked a few things after that and said, "Ok. I probably deserved that one. But why do I deserve it?"

"You did something nasty with Michelle didn't you?" Lovrina said with a low deep voice. When she began to talk like that, it was only a matter of time before she would start to use her fingernails in the slapping.

"I never did zip with her!" Ronjad said depending himself."

"You lie," Lovrina said to him, "You are lying to me!"

"I wouldn't lie to you!" Ronjad said quickly, and then thought, "_If I did lie, she would be wearing my skin and have my head mounted over the mantel in the living room!_" He dare wouldn't say that out loud, she would get violent.

She began to tear up and said, "Why are you doing this to me? Are you tearing apart my heart! Do you want to kill me by shredding apart it into tiny bite size pieces?!" Now she was going onto phase two, a huge guilt trip right up his ass.

"Look!" Ronjad said quickly, "Don't cry! Whatever you are thinking, never happen! I'm still… a 'free man'! Alright?" Lovrina sniffed a few times and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Maybe she was listening and maybe she wasn't in the mood to listen to him.

Sakura stuck her head into the garage and said, "H-hey! Is this a bad time for me to be talking?"

"It's alright!" Lovrina said perking up, "I'm already to talk to someone different!" There was an interesting mood swing. Lovrina went from down in the dumps to perky into 2 seconds flat!

"Yeah," Sakura said shaking her head, "I was wondering about something you guys. It's been bugging me for a while since you guys came here. You see… now that you are all here, I have some friends around here now."

"That's a good thing right?" Ronjad asked.

"But if you guys are going to be going out there into the valley and leaving me out here by myself," Sakura continued, "I'll be lonely. So, I was wondering if I could ask you guys something important. Could I… come with you guys when you head on out to destroy those monsters?"

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry for a short chapter, but there wasn't much to cover this time around except for some important information. Next chapter will get interesting for all of you, I promise!

April has ended and now comes the important Top 5 stories of the month! This is the Top 5!

1. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

2. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

3. Gender Bending By: Cyberbanjo

4. Linked by Friendship By: KH-Akyra

5. The Matter of Choice By: Dearing

I didn't have any updates last month so I'm excepting any new stories you would like to tell me about to check out or some of your own as well!

In the next chapter, Ronjad, Lovrina, and Sakura travel out into the empty valley to kill a few monsters. But how does Ronjad and his friends plan on doing it? In a special little trap he has set up to the back of the truck.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 21: Hunting

Date: 5/13/07

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Patinator

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK


	21. Chapter 21: Hunting

Chapter 21: Hunting

It was early the next morning; Ronjad had been working on his little traps for the monster all through the night. He was pretty tired when Lovrina and Sakura came into the garage; in fact, he had passed out in the back of the pickup truck.

"Ronjad?" Lovrina said jumping up onto the pickup, "Wake up. It's time to get a move on. We got some breakfast to go. Please wake up. I'm not mad at you anymore."

Ronjad just snored in reply. Lovrina huffed and sat at the hedge of the vehicle annoyed. "He was never an easy person to wake up," Sakura said, "The time he spent with me and my friends, he never woke up when everyone wanted him to. He woke up on his own term."

"There has got to be an easy way to wake him up," Lovrina sighed and then she thought of something, "Hey! Sakura! You seem to know him longer than me, do you know any special things that could wake him up. I'm not in the mood to use his Magenton to zap him awake."

"Well," Sakura thought out loud, "There was a time when Dot tried to wake him up. She began to rub his side he wasn't sleeping on…" Immediately, Lovrina began to rub his side. In response, Ronjad grabbed her and slammed her to the ground in front of him and pulled her close to him.

"… and that happen!" Sakura said pointing at them, "Dot never did that again!"

Lovrina pulled herself out of his grasp and pushed him off the truck and onto the hard ground. "OW!" he said once he woke up after hitting the hard floor, "I'm awake now! No need to do whatever it is what you just did to me!"

"Sorry," Lovrina said, "You just 'slipped' off." Ronjad didn't buy that, but he wasn't in the mood to fight with his girlfriend.

"Ok," Sakura said spotting a tarp over a bunch of the things in the far end of the truck, "That most of been what you been working on all night long. Mind if I see it?"

"Yeah," Ronjad yawned, "You'll get a chance to see it in full action when I take it for a test spin out there grabbing our first catch. Ok, let's load in and move on out!" Both girls nodded and dumped their bags in the bed of the pickup before entering it through the passenger side.

Ronjad started the ignition and the truck roared to life. They pulled out of the garage and into the grass land base. As they were almost out of the base area, Sakura saw someone in the rearview mirror. "Hold it!" she tapping Ronjad on the shoulder while leaning over Lovrina, "Someone is running up to us!"

"Who?" he said looking over his shoulder. As the dust settled from when the truck picked up dirt, he saw a figure running up to his side of the truck. It was Michelle.

She reached his side of the door and tapped on it. He rolled down the window and leaned out to her. She smiled and said in her light accent, "Just wanted to say goodbye to you and your friends."

He only looked at her and said in a low voice, "That's not all you wanted to say is it? The devil can't be done talking already."

"You flatter me," she said, "But I do have one last thing to say. Just don't die out there. I'm not through with you yet." She smirked and walked off back towards the main lab. He watched her in the rear window until she reached the door of the building. She glanced back and walked in.

* * *

_"Mr. Dark," shouted the professor, "I would like to remain you to not to day dream in this class. I do not care if you are child prodigy. There shall be no dreaming."_

_The kid only rolled his eyes in reply as he looked back at his biology book. College was a royal pain in his ass. Most of the college students were so thrilled to have a smart ass eleven year in their class. He never figured college would be this hard, but then again, he probably wouldn't have to deal with it long. He was pretty sure he would graduate quickly like he did with all the other schools before him._

_The bell rung and the professor said, "Alright, I like to remind all of you that the semester exams are coming up. I will not anyone being lazy and not studying for my test. If you so much as get a C+ or B- even, you will fail this class."_

_Everyone in the room groaned and proceeded outside. The boy walked outside the building, it was lunch time and he was going to meet with his friend at a restaurant near by. He walked down the sidewalk and came up to the corner. A vicious Houndoom jumped at him and knocked him to the ground._

_"Damn," he mumbled as he hit the ground and face down the jaws of the dangerous Pokemon, "I don't have time for this." The Houndoom had around this town for years from what he had heard. He heard about rumors that this Pokemon was abused and used to guard drug dealers during their sales to make sure there wouldn't be any trouble. A one point, the Pokemon simply escaped and had been terrorizing the town. Not even Pokemon Control could contain this beast._

_The Pokemon growled and pounced at the boy. He closed his eyes and knew the end would come soon. But the area slowly began to vanish all around him just then as he opened his eyes once more._

* * *

"Ronjad?" Lovrina asked him, "Ronjad!"

"What?" he said snapping back into reality, "Something happen just now?" He saw that the vehicle was now heading towards a boulder and he swerved to miss it.

"Thank God," she said, "You spaced out there for a second. You alright?"

"Yeah," he said taking a breath, "Just thinkin'." What just happened to him? Did he just remember just from his past that he couldn't up until now? He can't remember ever being attacked by a Houndoom before in his life.

"You know," Sakura said looking at the map of the surrounding areas, "This ride is pretty boring. Can we turn on the radio or something?"

Lovrina turn the knob on the radio control in the truck, but all there was static. "There mustn't be any signal out here," Lovrina said as she turned the dial around and around.

All of a sudden, they are heard some music began to come on. Both girls' faces lit up and said to each other, "I love this song! _Hey! Hey! I don't want to be you're girlfriend! No way no way! I think you need a new one!_"

Ronjad turned the radio off quickly and the girls yelled at him, "Hey! I like that song! We were listening and singing to that!"

"I know," Ronjad mumbled, "That song wasn't good two years ago and it is not good now!" Both girls moaned and everyone continued to move on through into deep part of the grassy valley.

As they drove along, Sakura said, "Hey! I was just thinking. Why is this place grassy while the rest of the surrounding area is a desert? I find that strange and hard to believe that we are in an oasis of some sort. It rains here and not out there. It's so strange."

"Well," Ronjad said, "There are some places in the world where the geography of the area is messed up. Kind of like the fact there is a desert in the mountain region of Lake Rage in Jotho. There are some things that cannot be explained."

"Yeah," Lovrina said, "Can we stop for a sec? I want to get some air a bit alright?"

"Fine," Ronjad said, "Just be careful. You never know when one of those monster things is going to show up."

"Relax," Sakura said looking over the map, "We aren't near any of those monster sighting areas. See here? We're here next to the old warehouse and the monsters' area is a few miles away from here." When she mentioned the warehouse, she pointed out the window to the old worn out building to the right of the vehicle where they stopped next to.

"Yeah," Lovrina said moving over Ronjad to step onto the ground, "I'll be fine." She stepped onto the ground and began to pace around the sides of the vehicle.

Inside the truck, Ronjad kept his eye on the monitor that was hooked up into the dashboard. If any of the monsters would show up, he would be the first to know. Sakura sighed and gazed out into the fields. She thought of the research she did that led up to this part.

After the incident with Joe Soul and reaching the mainland, she began to do some research on him. His name had come up in a few different areas such as him working in the relief effort to build Raccoon City up from the ashes and he worked in the Sevii Islands. But when she was combing his old apartment in the Saffron City, she came across an old phone number.

Tracing the number led to a place in the middle of the desert out in the Orre Region. She followed the GPS trace into the deep desert where her vehicle got stuck. She had ditch the vehicle and wander the desert until she had arrived in the valley and at the base. She sighed and looked at the building near the truck, "So old. Such a fragile thing falling to pieces. I wonder what it was for?"

Lovrina got back into the truck and Ronjad drove on off. Sakura continued to watch the building as it slowly sank away in the distance. Then she thought she saw a sign on one side of the building that caught her attention. She thought she saw the letters, U… m… b… r…

* * *

The truck continued on its way through the valley moving along. Ronjad stopped the truck a second and turned to the girls, "Alright! We should be in the exact location of where the monsters are supposed to be. Let's go fishing for them!"

"Ok," Lovrina said as she watched him get out of the vehicle and move towards the bed of the pickup, "But how are we supposed to get their attention? I'm not sure that this truck along could get their attention all by its self."

"That's why I have these," Ronjad called back as he pulled something from the back. The girls heard a loud rattling sound from the back and looked that way. They saw him hooking up a ton of metal chains to the end of the truck.

Sakura nodded and said to him as he got back into the truck, "I get it! The variations from those chains as they rattle as we drive along should be loud enough to catch any monster's attention out there so that'll come towards us."

"Right," Ronjad said putting the gear back into 4-wheel drive, "We should be able to get one's attention pretty soon as I start driving around."

He started once again down the grassy plains. Lovrina kept an eye on the monitor in sign of any underground activity in the area while Sakura daze off. All of a sudden, Lovrina saw something on the screen heading towards them. It was an orange blob of static heading their way.

"Wow," she said, "That was quick."

"I knew this would work!" Ronjad said excitedly as he parked the truck, "Now it's time to real in the big one for us to get! Let's get on out there!"

"Ok," Sakura said as she proceeded to get out of the truck as well, "But how are we supposed to 'catch' this beast anyhow?"

"That's where Phase Two comes in to play!" Ronjad said jumping into the back of the bed of the truck, "Watch and learn!"

* * *

There was no sound. Nothing can be seen for miles all around except for the three young adults in the pickup truck gazing over the right side of it. Then there is a low buzzing sound and a remote control toy car begins to move along the grassy hills. The toy buzzes along a few hundred feet away from the main truck.

From the bed of the truck, Ronjad controls the remote control car with his own personalize remote. "Easy now," Ronjad said, "The monster still out there Lovrina?"

She gazes through the back mirror and back into the truck. The orange static is still on the screen. She turns back to her boyfriend and nods, "Yep, that worm is still out there."

"Perfect," he mumbled, "Come on. Take the bait. Take the bait!" The toy buzzes along for a few more feet and then a monster's mouth pops out of the ground and swallows the car whole.

"Now for the fun part!" Ronjad said putting on a baseball cap and he began to flip a few switches on the remote, "You may want to cover your ears."

Both girls did that and plugged up their ears. Ronjad flipped one last switch and pressed a red button. All of a sudden, a huge explosion and a monstrous cry erupted from the ground. A huge blast of dust and dirt shot out of the ground and into the air. The monster was now dead.

"Alright!" both girls cheered and jumped up hugging each other, "It worked! It worked!" Ronjad kept low and opened up an umbrella. All of a sudden, debris and monster chunks came falling out of the sky and pelted the three of them, getting the girls the worse since they didn't cover themselves up.

Ronjad stood up and closed the umbrella. He turned to the girls were cover in gunk and had horrified looks on their faces. "And that's just the beginning!" he said handing both the girls towels, "Wipe yourselves off and wipe down the car with me! It's going to be a long day and it's not even 1 yet!"

* * *

It is now 6 o'clock and the team of hunters has returned back to the main base after a long day of hunting. So far they have killed at least 6 and they are still sure that there are more out there. Everyone is in the dinning hall and Luigi is serving them dinner.

"Sounds like you three did a number out," Jupiter said to the three as she bit into her food, "Soon this place will be up and running. Cipher once again return to its former glory with an official lab once again."

Ronjad winced at that comment and stood up. He then walked outside of the place. Greg asked Lovrina, "What's his problem?"

Ronjad stood alone outside the building and sighed. "I forgot why I was doing this in the first place," he thought to himself, "For Cipher? Why must I do this again? Oh yeah, I'm being blackmailed."

"You alright?" Dr. Carl asked him as he walked outside, "You seem a bit… on edge."

"Nothing important," Ronjad huffed in reply.

"Well," Dr. Carl said, "I like to say something. It's good that you are guys are destroying those beasts out there. But I'm a bit interested in those monsters and I want to study them. Is it possible for you to capture one alive?"

Ronjad didn't face him or response. He didn't like the sound of this. "As a biologist and stuff, I'm fascinated with the discovery of a new type of species for the animal or Pokemon kingdom. Like for you to bring one in so I can study it closely so science can understand these creatures better. What do you say about helping out the scientific world?"

* * *

Author Notice: Another chapter for the story and I think this one was good. I'm now finally going to dive into Ronjad's past a little bit more so you get a better understanding of him as he tries to remember.

May is over and school's out for most of us by now. It's time to look at the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The Top 5 of May are:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

3. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

4. Pokemon Hearts: Daughter of a Hero By: Nothing Blade

5. Green With Envy By: NeDeN-CaNdY

I don't have much to say this month so I'll move onto the preview of the next chapter then. Next up, the team takes on an underground monster that'll lead them on a wild ride and need for backup out there in the desert. But who can they call to help them? Meanwhile, Ronjad will dive back into his memories to try to remember what he forgotten.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 22: Wild Ride

Date: 6/5/07

Reviewers: Colt-Man

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Patinator


	22. Chapter 22: Wild Ride

Chapter 22: Wild Ride

The avid monster hunters returned back to their hunting grounds in the morning and decided to remain out there for the rest of duration of their hunting time unless of course they needed to return back to base for supplies. During the morning, they managed to kill at least 2 more big monsters before deciding to take a break. All three of them got out and set up their lunch and a boom-box with XM radio in it.

Sakura accidentally left the radio on the ground near by the pick up truck and forgot about it. The three had their lunch peacefully listening to the radio when Lovrina said, "You know, it's really great to be out here when there are no monsters on the radar and just relax."

"After all of this chaos is over," Ronjad said, "I'm just going to go to Alto Mare and just live for the rest of my life. Live their under the radar from evil corporations, visit my friend Bianca, see the museum everyday, just set up on the roof looking into stars at night, and hope that I might catch a glimpse of Latias and Latios that are rumored to be around there."

"And where am I?" Lovrina questioned him, "Where do I live in this fantasy?"

"You are at home not nagging me," Ronjad said without thinking. Sakura laughed and Lovrina stuck her tongue out.

All of a sudden, they heard a low rumble heading their way. They all sat up and looked into the truck and saw on the computer screen one of the beasts was extremely closed to them. Just then, they are a big rumble and the radio is suddenly being droned out. Then it seems to drift away from them in a different direction.

They all peered over the side of the pickup truck and spot a small hole in the ground where the radio was once. Both young adults glance over at Sakura who blushes and says, "My bad."

"You just had to put the radio on the ground didn't you?" Ronjad said shaking his head and sighed, "Well I guess lunch is over now…"

* * *

Hours later, night had fallen upon the brave hunters and they parked their vehicle on top of a flat rock. They all lay in the back of the pickup, except for Ronjad who sleeps in the pickup itself. They all silently drift off to sleep for a while, until a Houndour in the distance begins to howl up at the moon.

"Great," Sakura mumbled opening her eyes slightly, "Now we can't get any sleep now with that thing howling."

"Just ignore it," Lovrina mumbled, "It'll go away."

"Yeah right," Sakura groaned, "Like it'll…" All of sudden, in the distance they hear the ground rumbling and one of the beasts growling. The sounds of the Houndour where soon gone and replaced by whimpering and then nothing.

"Oh…" Sakura said, "Well I guess that helps."

* * *

_"Damn," he mumbled, "I don't have time for this." The Houndoom growled at him viciously. The twelve year old boy was facing the mean dog alone. The dog opened its mouth and drool trickled down its mouth. The Pokémon prepared to pounce on its prey._

_Just before it could, a Water Pulse attack struck the dog in the mouth pushing it away from the boy. The dog growled after the attack, but took off quickly. "You know," someone said to the boy, "I'm getting pretty tired of bailing your ass out of danger."_

_The boy turned to see a twelve year old girl about his age. Like him, she also was extremely smart and cunning. She recently had come to his college to get a degree in biology and chemistry. Her family came from Russia and she spoke with sort of an accent as well. "You don't have to do that you know Michelle," the boy said getting to his feet._

_"But it is my pleasure to help you," she said with a wink, "After all, not many girls get to save a guy so often, right?" The boy rolled his eyes and began to walk from the girl._

_Michelle ran up to him and said, "So… let me guess. You are going to meet with the girlfriend of yours? Dot, right?"_

_The boy pushed the girl away and said with a blush, "She is not my girlfriend and she is called Domino, not Dot! How do you know about her anyhow?"_

_"I been following you for a while since I just happen to be on the same path as you," Michelle said, "But you two seem very cute and friendly together. It just seemed like…"_

_"We're just friends!" the boy protested, "Why don't you go hang around with your boyfriend, Michael or something!" Michelle angrily snapped his across the face slashing the boy with her nails as well._

_"Don't you ever call me and him an item," she said threatening him, "Or I'll really hurt you bad. I'm going now." With that, she walked off in the opposite direction and the area turned white again. Soon, it was clear and white in the area._

* * *

Ronjad sat up and started to pant. That had to be a scene from his past, it shows a younger Michelle and mentions when he and Domino were friends. Did he really forget his past and now it is all coming back to him.

He looked around and saw it was now daylight. He glanced at the car clock and it read, "8:24 a.m." He looked out the back window and saw Lovrina and Sakura were still sleeping away in the back peaceful. He rolled his eyes.

He started up the pickup truck and looked back. Both of the girls continued to sleep undisturbed by the car starting up. He then honked the horn a few times. They still didn't react to it. He then noticed he had attracted one of the underground monsters attention. He then came up with an idea.

He got out of the truck and grabbed one of the remote control car with the bomb attached. He set it on the grass and sent the vehicle out into the field on a wakeup mission. After a couple hundred feet away, the monster ate the bait.

"And now comes the fun part!" Ronjad said getting back into his truck with the remote. He flipped a few switches and pressed a red button. Instantly, a large scale explosion came with a gigantic boom that rocked the truck. Both girls in the back jumped up hugging each other screaming.

Once they noticed what really had happened, they began to pound on the back window saying, "You son of bitch Ronjad! What's the big idea waking us up?"

All of a sudden, the debris from the ground and monster chunks began to rain upon them. The girls yelled at him louder as the stuff pelted them with goo and guts. "You'll pay for this!" Lovrina shouted at him, "You'll pay!"

* * *

"You know," Lovrina said wiping herself off with the towel, "You could have woke us up another way than that." It was a bit later in the day and Lovrina was still trying to clean the gunk out of her hair. They were all in the back up the pickup and they had set another RC car trap for the latest monster that came their way.

"I tried a few different ways and I finally came to that conclusion in order to wake the both of you up," Ronjad said, "Plus, that was funny."

Sakura tapped Ronjad on the shoulder, "Ok, it took the bait! Time to blow it up!"

"You know what," Ronjad said handing her the controller, "I'll let you have the chance this time around."

"Really?" she said surprised, "Ok." All three of them opened their umbrellas; Ronjad had got both girls each an umbrella as well. Sakura flipped a few switches hit the button. The bomb went off and dirt, monster pieces, and other things came shooting out of the ground.

After all the stuff fell, all of them relaxed for a little bit. "You know," Sakura said, "After all of this is over, I'm going back to Japan and meet back up Meilin. I'm hoping she continued onward with her research on those glowing light things or whatever she did."

All of a sudden, a big gust of wind blew Sakura's umbrella off the truck and a few yards away from them. "Oh great," she mumbled jumping out of the truck and heading over the fallen umbrella, "Just what I needed now."

"Hey get off the ground!" Ronjad said, "You never know when another one of those monsters are going to come our way or something!"

"Take a chill pill," Sakura called back, "That monitor isn't beeping yet. There are no underground creatures in the area at the moment." She was right, but that still made Ronjad and Lovrina uneasy about the situation itself.

"You know," Ronjad said pulling out a Pokeball from his belt, "I haven't let Magenton out in a while. I should let him get out for some fresh air while we have a small break."

Lovrina nodded, but wasn't really listening to him. She continued to watch Sakura walk her away towards her umbrella. Then there was a low pitch sound of a sudden. It was a very muffled and small so it could be barely heard at all.

It didn't sound like a monster burrowing quickly through the ground… it sounded like music. "Wait a minute," Lovrina said to Ronjad, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ronjad said to her.

"Listen…" she said, "Is it just me or am I hearing the song Kyrie by Mr. Mister? It's very low, but I hear it." Ronjad listen for a little bit and he heard it as well.

"Yeah," he said. But where was the music coming from? He looked around and saw nothing in sight besides Sakura still moving towards her umbrella. The music began to get louder and louder as if it was getting closer.

Ronjad then heard another sound, but this time from inside the truck. He glanced in and saw the monitor was beeping. On the screen, there was an orange blob heading towards their way. "Sakura!" Ronjad shouted to her, "Get back here!"

"Why?" she said picking up her umbrella, "What's up?" All of a sudden, the monster's beaklike mouth come through the dirt only a few feet away from her. She screamed, tossed her umbrella, and started to run for the truck.

The creature divided back into the ground and started to burrow after her. Sakura barely made it until the truck as the creature closed in on her. She jumped into it on the backend just as the beast made one more attempt to grab her by coming out of the ground at her.

The beast bit down, but missed her leg by inches as Lovrina and Ronjad pulled her into the back of the truck. The creature's head dipped back down into the ground and there was silence besides for the music. "It's the same damn monster that ate our radio yesterday!" Ronjad said.

"That was a close call," Sakura sighed happily as she laid on her back in the truck.

"Umm guys…." Lovrina said glancing over the side of the truck, "Were those metal chains always under the ground?" Ronjad and Sakura glanced over the side and saw that the chains they used to attracted the monsters attention was now in the ground.

"Oh no," Ronjad said, "Not good." All of a sudden, the chain began to move through the ground dragging the truck along with them.

"Crap!" Lovrina said, "This thing is taking us along for a ride!" Ronjad opened the back window of the pickup and pushed himself into the truck itself. He fixed himself up in the front seat and began to push down on the gas pedal, but the monster still dragged them along.

"Damn this thing is strong!" Ronjad shouted, "I cannot stop this truck!"

"Now this is wear we need some help!" Lovrina said reaching onto her belt and pulling off a Pokeball, "Dratini! I need some help here!" A short snake like creature appear in the truck. It was white except for a blue strip on the top of it with two large pieces of skin that appears to be the ears. It had big eyes and a big white nose as well.

"Holy crap!" Sakura said, "That's a dragon type Pokemon! They are extremely rare! Where did you find it?"

"Crater Lake in Oregon," Lovrina said, "Team Cipher has a base a small base built into Wizard Island in the center of the lake. We built a submarine that allowed us to explore the depths of the lake. Apparently, there are a lot of Kingdras and Dratinis down there."

"Interesting," Sakura said.

"Enough talk and start helping!" Ronjad said still pushing down on the gas pedal.

"Fine!" Lovrina said, "Dratini, use Twister!" Dratini opened its mouth and launched a small dust devil that got bigger. It then began to drill itself underneath the ground in order to strike the monster; the monster then picked up speed and did a turn moving it out of the way of the attack.

"Great," Sakura said sarcastically, "That worked." Lovrina began to shout different commands for her Pokemon to use to attack the creature from the truck, but the creature managed to make sudden spins and move into different directions to get out of the way of the attacks.

"Nothing is working!!" Sakura shouted at her, "Do something!" Lovrina was getting annoyed of her constant bickering and was about to try to wring her neck when she saw something that would cause more of a problem. A cliff was coming up their way and the monster didn't seem to change and direction to move out its way.

Both girls screamed and hugged each with Dratini in the middle of them as the vehicle moved closer and closer to the edge. Ronjad gripped the door handle in case he needed to bail out at the last moment. The truck came to a stop suddenly a few feet away from the edge. "Is everything trying to give me a heart attack today?" Lovrina moaned.

Then, the chain began to move in the dirt in a different direction along the side of the cliff. "Oh crap again!" Ronjad said as the truck began to be moved in a different direction now slowly.

Soon, they were back on the open prairie still being dragged along by the creature. This has been going on for at least an hour so far. "I'm getting sick of this!" Ronjad shouted, "Someone remove the steel chains from the truck already!"

All of a sudden, a huge rock formation came into view. It was just one huge boulder that was formed into what resembled a ramp. "Someone cut the lines!" Ronjad shouted spotting the rock ahead.

Lovrina and Sakura viciously began to try to get rid of the chains from the truck, but it was hard since a few of them had been tied to the bumper. Soon, the came to rock and crashed into it. Luckily, since it was formed into a ramp, they went straight up instead of smashing into it. Since the creature went underneath, the chains it had in its mouth snapped to pieces when they collided with the rock.

The pickup came to a complete stop when they got onto the rock instead of flying off of it. Then they heard the music from the monster slowly drifting off into the distance. "Shit," Lovrina said sitting upwards after being knocked back by the force of hitting the rock, "That was crazy."

"At least we are ok!" Sakura said gleefully, but woozy.

"Oh yeah?" Ronjad said to them through the back window, "I think we might have a bigger problem heading our way now." All of them looked through the window and onto the monitor. It was still beeping and for good reason as well. There were at least 25 more orange blobs heading straight toward them!

* * *

The truck zoomed down the grassland as fast as it could so it could out run the monsters. "Great!" Sakura said to Ronjad as he drove, "Now what are we going to do?!"

"We need back up!" Ronjad shouted.

"Who be crazy enough to help us now?!" Lovrina said to him.

* * *

Somewhere out in a middle of a enough desert, a man sat in his home that resembled a bunker of sorts. On top of it was his very own gun store and surrounding the area outside of it was electric gates and security cameras. Then man sighed as he sat in his own recliner drinking a beer and watching TV.

A phone rang next to him and he sighed. He grabbed and said, "Hello, Robert Power's Guns. We are closed for today."

"Hey Robert!" a voice said on the other line.

"Do I know you?" Robert said.

"Don't you remember me?" the voice replied, "It's me! Ronjad! You know the teen that was against those monsters that attacked your town a year back or so? I was the guy that came in before all of that and tried to buy the .357 magnum?"

"Oh yeah!" Robert said, "How are you doing?"

"Ok I suppose," Ronjad replied, "I was wondering if you and your wife are interested in helping me with a problem?"

"What kind of problem?" Robert said taking a drink from his beer.

"A monster type of problem," he replied, "Interested in killing a few of those beasts again?" Robert sat up in his chair immediately. This was his kind of problem.

* * *

Author Notice: Another chapter as past on. I hope you are all enjoying your summer vacation now or not if you are an adult.

I have a secret project I'm currently working on. It might be released during this summer or this fall if it goes the way I hope it will. You never know, but keep your eyes peeled for more information on my secret project, Another Drifter.

In the next chapter, Robert comes out to help destroy the monsters and he brings enough weapons to start a war almost. Will this gun guru be enough to destroy the monsters out there?

* * *

Date: 6/25/07

Next to Come: Chapter 23: Hunting Part 2

Reviewers: AshK

Patinator

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Colt-Man

Katie Legends


	23. Chapter 23: Hunting Part 2

Chapter 23: Hunting Part 2

_"Don't you ever call me and him an item," she said threatening him, "Or I'll really hurt you bad. I'm going now." With that, she walked off in the opposite direction of him and she disappeared around the corner._

_"Well isn't she nice?" the boy said holding his cheek. Blood trickled from the slash marks on his face and through the cracks between his fingers on his hand. The wound wasn't very deep, but it stung._

_The boy continued to walk to where he was going to go in the beginning. He pressed a piece of tissue paper on his wounds to stop the bleeding. A few people mumbled to themselves as he passed by them. They mention how he was already in college or ask themselves how he probably got scratched._

_The boy soon enough reached the restaurant where he was going and stopped in the main lobby. There were a few people sitting at regular chairs waiting to be called on or some just standing around mingling. The boy had already reserved his table for two in advance, so he would be ready when he got there._

_"She isn't here…" the boy said sadly glancing around still pressing the tissue to his face. All of a sudden, he felt someone grab him from behind and hug him tightly._

_He jumped in surprise and spun around. His friend gave him a slick smile of satisfaction. "Must you do that?" the boy said._

_"Aww!" his friend giggled happily, "I scared you!"_

_"You did not scare me Domino," the boy said to his friend, "I was just… surprise." His friend only smiled. Domino was a girl about his age, 11, and was about to turn 12 in a few weeks. She had bright blond hair that had a nice shine to it. Her eyes were blue and seemed to light up every time she saw him. She was a bit shy with most people, but she was ever with him, she was more of the life of the party becoming outgoing, perky, prissy, and teasing._

_"You're a terrible liar," Domino said hugging him tightly; "I can always tell when you are full of it." The boy blushed deeply when Domino hugged him, and so did she when he hugged her back._

_"Oh…" she said worriedly when she noticed the blood on her friend's face, "What happened to you?"_

_"Nothing I couldn't handle…" the boy lied._

_"If you handled it you wouldn't end up with such cuts on your face," the girl replied with a sight smile. The area began to fade away around them until her smile was the last thing visible._

* * *

Ronjad opened his eyes and looked ahead. He was laying on his right side facing another bed that held Lovrina in it. She was sleeping soundly, her ponytails weren't done up so her pink hair laid across the bed or underneath it. She was covered up tightly despite the heat leaving only her head visible and part of her hand that clutched part of the blanket.

As she slept, he noticed she had a small smile on her face. "_I can see it again_," Ronjad thought looking at her, "_I can Domino's girlish smile once more in her sister's smile. They both have that innocent sweet smile that still makes me feel happy._"

He glanced over at the night stand where the clock was. The stand was between the beds and the clock was a digital one that the numbers glowed red on it. The clock read '4:35 a.m.' on it. He should go back to sleep, but he decided to take a walk.

He got out of his bed and looked up on the bunk above him. Sakura was also fast asleep and clutched a small doll of herself. He smiled and left the room. The hallway was very dark since there were no windows in it. He walked back into the room and brought out his Pokéball with Magenton in it.

He released his Pokémon who quickly appeared next to him. "Sorry about not letting you out earlier," Ronjad apologized to his Pokémon, "Didn't want any of the Cipher members to see you. Do mind if you use your flash ability? Just don't make it too bright, I don't want anyone else to know I'm up at this time."

His Pokémon did a nodding motion with its whole body and it glowed brightly. The light was perfect since it didn't fill the whole room. He walked down with his Pokémon in tow until he reached the bathroom. He decided to go in and check something.

Once inside, he flipped on the light and let Magenton stop glowing. He looked into the mirror closely. He examined both of his cheeks and then he saw something. He had to strain his eyes a bit, but he saw a few small slash marks on his cheeks. The scars were barely visible, but they were there.

"So," Michelle's voice drifted into his ear, "Are those scars still there?" Ronjad saw her reflection in the mirror and spun around to face her, but she was gone by then. He glanced into the hall, but still saw no one.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was back in the small lab room. Greg was setting up a few more toy bombs using Ronjad's instructions; Lovrina, Jupiter, and Sakura talked together about girl things; Liza, Michelle, and Dr. Carl discussed a few things; and Chef Luigi came in to serve them their lunch. Ronjad, on the other hand, slept with his head down on one of the tables in the room.

"So when are you 3 exactly getting out there again?" Dr. Carl said turning to the two girls, "You can't stay here all day while those monsters are still out there."

"Well I could do that out of spite," Ronjad raised his head. Carl scowled at him.

All of a sudden the chef dropped his silver tray that carried their food to the ground. "Everybody!!" he said pointing at the small monitor in the room, "One of those things is coming here!"

Everybody glanced at the computer screen and saw a huge orange blob bigger than all the others before coming their way. Everybody panicked while Ronjad ran up to the window to see if he could spot it.

After looking outside the window, he sighed. "Guys," he said, "It's not one of those monsters at all. It's just something worse."

And with that, he stepped on outside. Lovrina, Sakura, and Michelle followed him as well to see what it was. When they reached him standing in the middle of the yard, they could a giant military vehicle coming their way. It resembled the truck from Raiders of the Lost Ark that Indiana Jones stole.

The giant truck pulled up next to the 4 young adults and stopped. The driver side door opened up and Robert jumped out. He wore the same attire when Ronjad first meet him, though the only difference was that Robert's vest was now brown and light green. "Who the hell is he?" Sakura asked Lovrina.

"His name is Robert Powers," Lovrina stated, "Helped us out with a problem with these monsters a while back. He's probably the only guy we know that can help us and wants to help us with his own free will."

"Nice to see you again," Ronjad said shaking Robert's hand and glancing at the vehicle as well, "So… where did you get the truck and stuff?"

"Well," Robert explained, "Who ever you are working for, they meet me once I arrived at the port. They said they could provide me with whatever I needed to get the job done and done right. So, I just requested a few minor things and stuff…" He issues the four to follow him around to the back of the truck.

They follow him and reach the back. He opens up the back and pulls back some of the covers and reveals a frightening cargo. High power rifles, tons of crates of TNT, C4, and nitro with trigger buttons, sniper rifles, tons of different types of shotguns; pistols; magnums, hunting rifles, and TMPs, there were a few boxes labeled 'bait' on them, and a few other nameless crates. "One word," Michelle said looking over the supplies, "Damn…"

"I dare someone to light a match right now," Sakura shivered.

"Also!" Robert said getting into the back of the truck and reaching behind a few crates, "I got this little beauty as well." He pulled a long rifle that would have to beat 4 feet long at the best.

"Isn't it nice?" Robert said, "An anti-tank rifle! Check out the bullet that came with it." He tossed Ronjad that bullet, but it was nearly as long as his middle finger to his wrist.

"What do you think we are fighting out here?" Lovrina said, "These things don't have tanks!"

"It's a souvenir!" Robert exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes; there is no way anybody in history that would want a weapon like that as a souvenir.

* * *

Farther along in the day, 4 members of the hunting party rolled out into the grassy fields in the pickup and the cargo truck. The all pulled to a stop and Ronjad got out on the pickup to survey that area along with Robert who stood the step of his truck. "So we meet back here later in two days," Ronjad said glancing around the land, "We'll meet up and go back to base to resupply."

Ronjad than glanced at Robert who was eating white something out a thick bag that the words on it, Meal: Ready-To-Eat on it. "What's that?" Ronjad asked him as pointed at the bag.

"It's an MRE," Robert said still looking into the distance.

"What's the MRE?" Sakura asked as she looked out the window.

"You don't know what a MRE is?" Robert looked surprised, "It's a meal in a bag. It has all the basic nutrition you could ever need. You got your crackers, your meat loaf, dessert, vegetables, coffee beans, utensils, matches, and toilet paper. This stuff has a shelf life of 3 and half years and is perfect for situations like this. It's a good idea to have some of them around. I have crates of these back at my home. You could use them."

He tossed 5 of them into the pickup truck and said before getting back into his own, "I'll keep in contact with you guys with the radio. Meet you all later."

He went inside the truck and drove off to the right. Ronjad grabbed MREs and tossed them inside with Lovrina and Sakura. He got and drove off to the left. Sakura opened up one of the meals and started to eat one of the things inside of it. She then spat out the thing she ate and said, "Eww! This stuff taste like toilet paper!"

Lovrina giggled to herself and said to Sakura, "Umm… Sakura… that was the toilet paper silly." She only groaned in reply.

* * *

"Ok then," Robert said flipping on the computer screen as he rolled down the endless grassy fields, "Let's see what we find out here." There was no monster showing up on the screen at the moment.

"Nothing in sight yet," he said to himself. He then grabbed a remote on the dashboard of the truck, pressed a button on it turning on a camera, and he began to speak, "Video Log. Day 1, so far, no sighs of the earth creatures yet. I have recently separated from my team and they now have set out in the opposite direction as opposed to me…."

Suddenly, there was someone bleeping noise from the computer. Robert glanced over and saw an orange blob approaching him quickly. "I'll have to cut this short for a second," Robert said hitting the breaks, "Looks like the creature took the bait. Time to set up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Robert had set up his camera outside next to the truck on the bare ground next to him. "Ok," Robert said to his Aipom partner, "Let's get this ready! Controller!"

His Aipom nodded and tossed him down his remote control for his toy vehicle. "Toy Tank!" Robert said next.

Aipom made his way into the back of the truck and opened one of the boxes that said, 'Bait' on them. He then pulled out a large toy tank and clutched it in his tail. The Pokémon then returned back with the tank.

"Explosives!" Aipom quickly made its way back to the backend and brought out a ton of C4 in a bunch of steel tubes. Robert attached them and sent out the toy tank back into the battlefield. Robert flipped back on the camera and said, "Aipom and me have prepared our bait and have sent it out into field. No sign of the monster bastard yet."

The toy moved around out there for quite a while. The toy was at least 500 yards out there before the monster came underneath and ate it whole. "Creature as taken the bait," Robert said setting down the remote control and taking out the detonator, "Prepare for explosion! Helmet on, Aipom?"

The Aipom placed on his specially made helmet and adjust the straps on it. He then gave his owner a smile and a nod. Robert did the same as his Pokémon with his own helmet and got ready. He placed his thumb on the trigger and pressed down on it.

A massive eruption that latterly shook the ground and the two of them. Ground matter shot into air high above normal level and rain down hard on the two of them. The explosion rocked the truck, threw off Apiom's balance, and nearly made them deaf. After the dust settle and all the rocks fell, (nearly took 5 minutes!) Robert turned to his Pokémon friend and said, "Maybe 7 tubes of C4 is a bit… over doing it."

* * *

On the far side of the fields, Ronjad and his team are busy wiping down their truck after a successful kill. The radio suddenly came alive and Robert's voice blared, "I did it! I kill that monster!"

"We know that!" Ronjad said taking the handheld radio and replying, "We heard all the way over here! Aren't you over doing it?"

"Maybe with that," Robert mumbled, "But I have to admit, I'm sure a few more of those beasts are going to head my way. Maybe I'll be able to catch your score soon!"

"This isn't a competition," Lovrina said to the radio, but when she stepped away from it, she mumbled, "But if it was, we are totally whipping his ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Robert said suddenly, "I found some of pieces of a radio in this one as well! What's up with that anyways?"

Sakura immediately reacted to that and jumped over the back and grabbed the radio. "Hey!" Sakura said, "That was our monster! We wanted to kill that one! You stole it from us you greedy little…"

"You snooze you lose," Robert replied with a chuckle. Sakura growled and slammed the phone on the truck's side. Lovrina and Ronjad glanced at each other and backed away from her slowly. They didn't want to make her any angrier.

* * *

Author Notice: Well, I don't have much to report but to say thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Oh yeah, Ronjad's dreams aren't necessarily important, but they do provide a bit of information about him, his past, and his relationship with Michelle and Domino. This information make come back to play in a sequel.

June is over and we are half way through this month. It's time to report on the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The winners for June are:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

4. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II (Sorry about past mistakes) By: Katie Legends

5. May's Mystery Dungeon Special By: Naruto Ninja44

I have a special project I'm working on! I'm currently putting it on hold until I finish this story up. But I'll tell you one thing, it'll be an anime crossover story! It'll feature Love Hina, The Drifting Classroom, Case Closed, and Tsubasa. Just try to figure out what'll be about!

In the next chapter, Ronjad and his friends get the chance to actually bring to base alive monster! But this thing has a few surprises in story for our heroes. Also, we'll experience a loss of life in the next chapter. Who will it be?

* * *

Date: 7/16/07

Next to Come: Chapter 24: Working Title

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Colt-Man

Patinator

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	24. Chapter 24: Above the Ground

Chapter 24: Above the Ground

Hours have past on by since the hunting team had gone their separate ways. So far, they at least killed another 14 monsters out there and most of them were killed by Robert who would brag about catching up to them in their number of kills. Sakura kept arguing with him and about how her team would win and he wouldn't.

"You know," Ronjad said to his team as they drove along the grassy area, "I'm sure we'll be done soon. I think we killed almost all of the monsters in this valley by now. What do you think?"

"Most likely," Lovrina said studying the map of the area, "But we can say it is safe only if we go one or two days without seeing one of these beasts out here."

"It could be a while until then," Sakura sighed, "But either way, we should try to beat Robert in this game before he beats us."

"It is not a competition!" Ronjad shook his head, "You know, you use to be so calm, mellow, and not the least bit competitive. What happen to that?"

"I matured," Sakura said.

"Why don't you demature?" Ronjad mumbled. All of a sudden, there was an orange bleep on the screen again. Another monster was within sight.

"Perfect!" Lovrina said looking up from the map and at the screen, "Here comes another one of them… HEY! What's up with this thing? Where the heck is it going?" Instead of the usual monster coming at them, it was instead going away from them.

"We can't let that thing get away from us!" Sakura said, "Follow it!" Ronjad hit the gas pedal and chased the beast. Soon, they lost reading on the monster as they descended up a rocky and gravelly hill.

"Hey!" Lovrina said looking on the screen, "Now where did it go? How did this beast get away from us so quickly?" As they thought over that, the pickup reached the top of the hill and continued onward. They moved around a couple of rocks and when they past a big one, the monster was laying out in front of them.

"Holy crap!" the girls shouted pointing at the beast when they saw it around the bend, "Get away from it!" Ronjad hit the gas pedal hard and did a sharp right turn out of the way. The truck unfortunately when downhill only a few feet away after the turn and began to go downward fast. Soon, the truck collided with another boulder about halfway down the hill.

Thankfully, everybody was wearing their seatbelts so the collision wasn't too damaging for them. "Whoa!" Ronjad said looking backwards through the rear window, "Where did that thing come from? How did the sensors and monitor miss that thing?"

"Maybe because it was above ground the seismometer couldn't pick it up," Sakura said rubbing her head, "After all, seismometers are only use to pick up quakes and tremors underneath the ground, not above it."

"Well whatever," Lovrina said looking back, "I don't think the monster is following us anymore." They waited for a few more minutes, but nothing happened. The monster wasn't coming towards or at them.

"Well I don't like this," Ronjad said turning the key in the ignition, "Let's just get out of here now." He tried a few times, the motor seemed to try to start up, but it failed every time he tried.

"Crap," he mumbled, "Now we're stuck out here! We need to call back to base for some help here before that monster decides to attack us." He reached for the radio, but Sakura withheld it. She opened up the truck door and climbed up in the pickup bed. She grabbed one of the toy cars and a remote control for it. She then jumped up out of the vehicle and worked her way up the hill.

"You moron!" Ronjad said calling to her as he opening up his door and getting onto the top of the truck, "Get back in here where it is safe! You don't know if that monster is just waiting for us!"

"Urgh," Lovrina said getting out of the truck as well, "We just can't let her do this! We got to help her!" Ronjad sighed and pulled out the shotgun he got from the base and his Pokéball for Magenton just in case. Lovrina already clutched her Pokéball for Dratini.

* * *

They both reached the top of the hill and found Sakura hiding behind a boulder glancing at them and over it to look at the monster. Ronjad and Lovrina crouched down besides her and Ronjad said, "Ok, what's your plan now?"

"I just have a weird feeling about this thing," Sakura said standing up and looking at the monster, "It hasn't moved much since I got here." The other two teenagers stood up and looked at the beast themselves now. It was moaning with pain and it was constantly trying to push itself up onto the land. The weird thing about it was that it acting like it was going to throw up or something. Plus, its normal tentacles were hanging out of it mouth like they were dead.

"Maybe it's sick?" Lovrina wondered. Sakura put the toy car on the ground and took control of it. She moved it towards the monster and stopped it a few inches in the front of its mouth. Then she proceeded to use the car to ram the beast's beak a few times, but the creature didn't react to it at all.

"Hmm…" Sakura said, "Didn't seem to work." Ronjad kept aim on the creature, even though nothing happened. Sakura glanced at him, Lovrina, and at the monster. Then without warning, she jumped over the boulder, ran over to the monster, grabbed the toy car, kicked the monster in its side, and ran back to them.

The monster howled out loudly which caused the 3 to fall onto their backs in surprise. "You idiot!" Ronjad said to her, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Look," Sakura said, "This thing is either too sick or too lazy to fight back. I have no clue what is going on here with it, but either way, I say we kill the beast now before either of those two things end."

"Or…" Ronjad said, "We could bring it in?" Both girls looked at each other and back at him with a puzzled look.

"A few nights ago," he explained, "Dr. Carl approached me about these creatures. He was interested in us bringing one of these things back alive. He wanted to study one of these monsters while it is alive. I highly doubted we would be able to bring one back alive, but this maybe the first ever chance someone would ever get to study one of these creatures alive. Who am I to stand in the way of a scientific break through?"

"Well," Lovrina said, "It couldn't hurt the world if Cipher had one of these things. I'm not sure what they would do with it… probably dissect it or test on it."

"Either way," Sakura said, "We're calling for help to get us back to base, we should at least tell them abut it while we are getting help."

They all proceeded back to the truck and Lovrina took control of the radio. "Come in HQ," Lovrina said, "Come in HQ."

"Hi Lovrina!" Jupiter said over the radio, "What is it? I didn't expect you to be calling us back so soon after you left."

"We are having some truck problems," she explained to Jupiter, "We need a lift back to base and quickly."

"Sure," Jupiter replied, "I'll have Greg come on out there with his tow truck to bring you guys back in."

"Actually," Ronjad said taking the radio, "Have him bring in the big flat bed with the crane attached to it. We'll come back for the truck later, but right now we have something that'll blow you guys all away. We manage to capture a live one!"

"No way!" Jupiter said with shock, "Dr. Carl has been dying to see one of those things in alive so he can study them. I'm sure he'll be very pleased with this information. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'll be coming with Greg as well. I'll them about the situation and they should be able to see you later tonight by the latest."

"That's good," Ronjad said, "Our coordinates are…"

* * *

_"If you handled it you wouldn't end up with such cuts on your face," the girl replied with a sight smile.__ The boy blushed, he liked her smile._

_"Anyways," the boy said shaking his head, "Shouldn't we…"_

_"Continue with our date?" the girl replied with a smile._

_"We are not dating each other!" the boy said with another blush, "We are just friends, just friends. We are too young to date!"_

_Domino __only replied with a smirk. She knew that bugged him, so she constantly teased him about it. __"Anyways," she said with a grin, "Shouldn't we get our table now?" The boy nodded and she smiled. The area once more disappeared into a white abyss._

* * *

Ronjad opened his eyes again. Night time has fallen all around them and the stars hung high in the sky above them. There were a few clouds that partly cover the moon, giving it an eerie look to it. He was with the two other girls underneath a blanket in the back of the pickup leaning against the rear window. Both girls looked like they were sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Both girls opened their eyes tiredly and yawned. "Robert is still working at it tonight?" Lovrina yawned and stretched.

"He's a man who never seems to sleep," Ronjad mumbled.

"All right!" Robert said as his voice came over the radio, "I killed at least 4 more! I think that ties the score now, don't you think?"

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Ronjad said grabbing the radio and replying back to Robert.

Sakura then snatched it away from him and said, "Well that is all just dandy now isn't it? But I bet you haven't caught a live one like we did?"

"A live one?!" Robert shouted back in shock, "How the hell did ya do that?!"

"That's just a trade secret now isn't it?" Sakura said shutting off the radio and Lovrina chuckled, "Heh that should shut him up for a while now, huh?"

They all began to lay back down into the truck when they heard a deafening roar from the monster. They all sat up quickly and glanced around the area. The monster wasn't coming towards them at all, but just roaring in pain. "What's going on?" Sakura asked nervously.

They continued to listen to it roaring for a while, until the noise died out abruptly. They remained motionless for a few moments and Ronjad grabbed the shotgun from earlier and released his Magenton. "We'll go check what's wrong," he said to the girls, "Be right back! Magenton, Flash!"

His Pokémon glowed a little bit and both of them proceeded up the hill. Both girls then quickly said, "Wait! Don't leave us here by ourselves!"

They ran up the hill and reached Ronjad in a few seconds. He remained motionless, just staring as his Pokémon glowed above the monster they had caught earlier. Both girls walked next to him and then they saw what he saw. The monster was completely now on the land, but with a whole large opening in it.

"Holy crap," Lovrina said glazing at the beast, "What just happen here?"

"It looks like our beast is dead now," Sakura said with a frown, "Not just that, it looks like it was eaten alive by something too. A Houndour, Growlithe, or a coyote? What do you think?"

"I doubt any Pokémon or animal could eat this much and this quickly," Ronjad said observing the remains, "All that is left of the creature here is just like an empty shell or something." He then noticed something else. He looked at the ground around him, there seemed to be like bloody footprints leading from the body, no other footprints of any types coming towards the body.

"I think we may something else to worry about here," Ronjad said to his team, "I think something came out of this thing."

"What?" Lovrina said horrified, "S-something… came o-out?"

"Yeah," he nodded looking around the area, "It's like how certain Pokemon or caterpillar evolves, they come out of a cocoon of some sort. But considering this thing came out of a monster, I guessing it isn't a pretty butterfly or Butterfree." Both girls glanced around the area, could there now be something else out there now besides these underground worm monsters?

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the valley, Robert and his Aipom are driving through a small ravine in there big truck. Aipom is just casually staring at the computer screen without a care in the world, while Robert is looking straight ahead with a hard look on his face. He pulled off a remote on his dashboard and turned on the camera along with a light in the truck.

He then said, "10:00 p.m. Friday night, April 17th, 2009. I have been lately unsuccessful in tracking and locating one of the monsters in the ground. I had changed one of the things into this small ravine earlier, but it somehow disappeared. These worm creatures are becoming smarter by the moment… perhaps they have become so smart; they have managed to find a way around without notifying the sensors in the valley of their location. More on this subject later…"

* * *

Ronjad returned his Pokemon and the girls and he returned back to the broken down pickup truck. Just when they have gotten back into it, Sakura noticed something off into the distance. "Hey!" she said to the other two, "I see Greg's flatbed! Greg and Dr. Carl are coming!"

"Well it is about time!" Lovrina said looking Sakura's way, "I want to get out of this place now!" They all looked at the truck as it slowly rolled its way through the valley. It was a couple of hundred yards away, but they could see the lights from it. They watched as the truck hit a bump in the ground, rolled up a few rocks, and come to a complete stop.

They couldn't see anyone from the truck and they could barely make out any feature about the thing as well. They pause for a few seconds and then Lovrina said, "I don't like this at all."

"Maybe he is taking a piss?" Ronjad shrugged. Both girls nodded and hoped that was just it. They all waited for a half hour for any movement in the truck or around it, but nothing happened.

"That's an awful long piss," Sakura said and the suggested, "I think we should check out what's up with the truck and those two guys."

"What?" Lovrina said, "You want us all to walk across an open field with no rocks or protection, just to see what is up with that truck?!"

"Come on," Sakura said to her, "There hasn't been any sightings of any monsters in hours near us… they're all probably bugging Robert or something."

"I don't know…" Lovrina said. After a few minutes of convincing, all three walked across the field towards the flatbed. All of them were carrying some weapon of sorts, Ronjad had the shotgun and his Magenton out, Lovrina had two sticks of TNT in her pockets and her Dratini wrapped around her waist, and Sakura was carrying just about everything else in a backpack, around her shoulders, or in her hands.

They all reached the truck from the front side and noticed something big right away. The front of the truck was ripped open and the engine and insides were torn to shreds despite the fact they were made of metal. The front side door of the truck as ripped off, both windows were smashed open, and a lot of the tires were blown out. A huge cold shiver of fears ran through their bodies as they looked at the vehicle.

"This brings back bad memories," Ronjad said looking around, "But where's Greg and Dr. Carl? I don't see them anywhere?"

All three of them and their Pokemon glanced around the area for any signs of life. Sakura then noticing something at the top of the flatbed, someone was any onto the bar at the top, but only their hands were visible. "Hey!" Sakura said pointing, "I think that's Greg! Hey Greg!"

All three of them ran to the other side of the flatbed to get a better look to see who was still hanging on, but when they reached the other side, they only saw two hands, but no body hanging onto the truck. Both girls fell to the ground, dropping whatever they had, and screamed in horror. Ronjad nearly stumbled backwards in fright and he began to repeat over, "It's a whole another damn monster!"

"We need help!" Lovrina said reaching into Sakura's backpack, pulled out the radio, and yelled into it, "Robert! Come in Robert! We need help! Please help us!"

But no reply came to them. All of them nervously looked at each other and then Sakura said, "I think we're in trouble now!! We need to get the hell out of here!"

Ronjad glanced around and then saw something far ahead in the distance. Up on a hill, he saw the radio tower that provided their connection between radio waves. "Hey!" he said, "Maybe we can get some help over there!"

"But they mention back at base that the old radio tower was abandon!" Sakura said.

"Maybe there is a car still left there!" Ronjad said making his way towards there, "I rather be there than here at the moment. Can we go?" All the girls nodded quickly, they didn't want to stay here in case whatever attacked the truck and the two guys came back.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the radio tower, but to find it in ruins. Most of the tower was ripped apart along with some of the buildings and generators that kept it going. "Not again!" Lovrina said looking around the ruins of the place, "But why did they attack this place anyways? There's no food or people here anymore?"

"Maybe they just have gotten too smart," Sakura gulped.

Ronjad looked around the area and then saw an old sedan in the area. "Hey!" he said pointing at the car, "That should work for us!"

Sakura grabbed his rifle and ran at the car with the other two following with their Pokemon. She then used the butt of the gun and smashed open the car window in order to open it. Ronjad rolled his eyes and grabbed the car door handle. It opened easily. Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyone know how to hotwire a car?" Ronjad asked.

"I do!" Lovrina said pushing him aside, she quickly got to work and soon had the car hotwired and ready to go.

Suddenly, they heard a noise of something moving about the wreckage of the area. All three of them quickly ducked behind the car and Ronjad took back the weapon from Sakura. They all glanced over the hood of the car and at a door way on the building. A small creature, about the size of a Kingler, jumped into the open. It walked on two legs, had fleshy brown and orange skin, had a beak like mouth, no eyes, and a long pale pink tongue in its mouth.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lovrina said looking at it.

"Did that thing truly come out of that monster?" Sakura asked.

Just then, a small flap of skin rose out of his head and into the air. The creature turned in all direction, but stopped in their direction. The flap of skin closed up and the creature admitted a large piercing shriek. Then it began to charge at them. "Damn it!" Ronjad said taking aim with the gun, "It saw us! Magenton! Thunderbolt!"

A large thunderbolt struck the creature in the chest, tossing it into the air. Quickly, Ronjad shot it and it fell dead to the ground. "What is that thing?" Ronjad said returning his Pokemon, standing up, and glancing at the dead creature.

Before they could react or studying the thing, they heard more shrieks. They all jumped into the car quickly, with Lovrina driving, and speed off past a whole group of monsters like that one they just killed. Soon, Ronjad, while in the car, collapsed off exhaustion.

* * *

Somewhere else in the valley, still in ravine, Robert and his Pokemon are still driving around in search of one of the beast. "Well," Robert said to his Aipom, "I think we should call it a night, let's find a spot to rest."

He stopped the truck and pulled out a map to look around. His Aipom also looked at it as well. While they were looking, they heard something jump onto the hood of the truck. Robert dropped the map and looked ahead. One of the beasts from the radio tower had jumped onto the hood of the truck and now shrieked at him.

"SHIT!" Robert yelled in shocked. Suddenly, he heard more shrieking, as another one jumped onto the hood as well. Then he saw two to his right and two on his left outside his doors. He was surrounded on all sides by these creatures.

* * *

Author Note: Not much to say, but I might as well mention that Pokemon WaterBlue and I'm Stuck In A House Full of Girls' next chapters are in the works, don't try to rush me.

In the next chapter, Ronjad, Lovrina, and Sakura head back to base in hopes of getting everyone else top safety. But that might not be so easy anymore. Also, when they arrived, they discover Robert has not returned. Is he still ok and can everyone still get out alive?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 25: Back At Base

Date: 7/30/07

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Colt-Man

Patinator

AshK


	25. Chapter 25: Back At Base

Chapter 25: Back at Base

_"Anyways," she said with a grin, "Shouldn't we get our table now?" The boy nodded and she smiled._

_After checking with the waiter, they were taken to their seats and handed some menus. After the waiter walked away, Domino said with a smile, "So, it was Michelle again wasn't it? That would be the 4__th__ scratch that girl gave you."_

_"It isn't important," the boy replied and the boy then thought, "__**What's important that I manage to get spend time with Domino.**__"_

_"I have a question for you," she said to him, "It might kind of offend you, but is it a possibility that… she may like you?" The boy spat out his water he was drinking._

_"WHAT?!" he said, "There is no possibility that she could possibly…"_

_"Let me ask you this," Domino said inching closer to him by moving her chair closer, "Why did that girl give you that newest scratch?"_

_The boy hesitated, but sighed and said, "Because I referred to her friend, Michael, as her boyfriend."_

_The girl nodded and said, "Maybe... it is a probable idea, but maybe she is in love with you?" The boy blankly looked at her._

_"Just follow me on this," Domino continued to explained, "Maybe she is in love with you and does not like it when you consider her with someone else, other than yourself?" The words echoed and the world around them disappeared._

* * *

Back at the base, Jupiter is constantly trying to reach the groups through the radio at their base within the laboratory. "Lovrina?" she said calling into it while trying other wave lengths, "Robert? Dr. Carl? Where are you guys?"

There was no reply. "This stinks," Jupiter said getting annoyed and getting to her feet, "Nothing! Nothing since last night!"

She walked towards the window in the lab's room to look out it. Maybe they had already arrived? Maybe not… this would be the tenth time within 30 minutes. As soon as she reached it, Liza popped out of it quickly and said, "Hi! Any news?"

"Whoa!" Jupiter said jumping back a little bit, "Don't surprise me like that again!"

"Sorry," Liza said with a small smile, "I just decided to see if you were in here."

"No," Jupiter said shaking her head, "Nothing since last night. I can't get a signal on the radio or any reply from anyone. Maybe the radio tower is out?"

"Possibly," Liza said, "That thing was made back in the 60s to pick up radio signals from enemy planes during the Cold War that posed a threat to the continent. That old tower is way past its prime."

"Yeah…" Jupiter sighed and then giving her assistant a worried look, "But I'm just a bit worried about them and all. Lovrina was one of my favorite students back at the academy. I would hate to think the worst at this point."

"Don't worry," Liza said with a smile, "I'll just borrow your car and go out there and look for them. I'll find them, no problem!"

"Thank you," Jupiter sighed with a smile.

"Yeah... it's no…" Liza said with a smile, and then with a frozen look on her face. She grabbed Jupiter's lab coat with her right hand and gripped the windowsill with her left hand before screaming.

"What's wrong," Jupiter asked horrified. Liza just screamed as she began to be dragged out of view. Jupiter gripped her friend's shoulder and looked out the window as she tried to pull her friend in. She saw one of the ugliest looking creature in her life eating Liza's foot off.

"Shit!" Jupiter screamed trying to pull her friend in harder while fighting the strength of the beast pulling Liza out. It was incredibly hard; Jupiter would be soon pulled out as well. She took one last look at the creature and now saw it almost ate off Liza's whole right leg down to her hip.

Jupiter lost her grip and fell back into the room. She watched as her assistant and friend was completely pulled out of the window. She heard her horrific screams as the monster continued to eat her friend alive. Jupiter grabbed one of the tools off the desk in the room and cuddle into the corner of the room crying.

"Hell!" someone familiar shouted from outside of the building, "Another of these bastards!" A shot rang out and another scream called out. This time it sounded more like the monster itself.

Four people then burst into the room and saw her huddling in the corner. It was Ronjad, Lovrina, Sakura, and a horrified looking Michelle who was shaking her in boots. "Oh thank God it's you guys!" Jupiter cried running over and hugging Lovrina, "That monster killed Liza!"

"It'll be alright," Lovrina cried hugging her friend and mentor, "You'll be fine now…"

"What about Dr. Carl?" Jupiter said, "And Greg too? Didn't those two go out there to help you guys out?!"

"No," Ronjad said with a low voice, "Those things got them too…" Jupiter cried some more.

"We're all getting out of here right now!" Sakura said, "You'll becoming with us back to town and we'll call in some backup! Where's that chef guy that was here earlier?"

"He left an hour ago to eat some more food supplies," Jupiter said, "He should be back for a couple of hours considering how long it takes to get there and back."

"Ok," Ronjad said pumping the gun he used and readjusting the backpack on his shoulder, "Let's just get out of here now!" Everyone nodded and they all headed back outside.

They all halted in surprise and saw another one of the creatures on the top of the car the three used to get here. It had eaten through the metal on the hood and had ripped apart the engine. "Crap!" Ronjad said taking aim, "Get back in everyone!"

Everyone pushed and shoved themselves back into the building. The creature then turned and looked at Ronjad just as he shot off a round that killed and knocked the creature off the hood of the vehicle. Ronjad then quickly ran back into the building and slammed the door behind him. "So…" he said, "Anyone up for walking now?"

All four girls were shaking and had the most freaked expression on their faces. "Oh come on!" he said to them, "We all have to be tough now! We all had to be strong! What are ya? Wimps? Girls? …ok… maybe scratch that last statement…"

"Whatever the reason now!" Jupiter said trying to speak, "How many of those things are there?"

"Well only four of those things could of fit in one of those big worms," Sakura said, "But we don't know how many of those things were still all out there."

"There were at least 8 of them left!" Jupiter said nervously, "How many of those things have you killed so far?"

"Let's see here," Ronjad said reloading and then pointing out the weapon out the window to watch the area, "There was that one at the radio tower, the one on the car hood, and that other one we killed here. So… 3 at least unless these things eat each other."

"That's it?!" Michelle yelled at him, "ONLY 3 OF THEM?! THERE'S STILL 29 OF THEM LEFT! WHAT KIND OF HUNTERS ARE YOU GUYS?"

"First of all," Ronjad said with a frown, "I am not a hunter and I could only kill what I could see in front of me!"

"How could you not be a hunter?" Michelle yelled, "If you are not a hunter then, why did you take this job?!"

"You want to know why bitch?!" he said growing angry, "Because I was blackmailed into this! These f-ing Cipher people experiment on me so many years ago and I never have gotten over it! These people still are interested on further testing me! The only reason why I am here is because someone in this company figured out my location and forced me to help otherwise I would be another stupid test subject for you people all over again! That's why I am here and why I don't give a shit if you die or not at this point you stupid Cipher slut!"

Michelle looked outraged by that last insult, but the room fell silent. Sakura looked sadly at her friend, finally knowing the truth behind some of the pain in his life. Lovrina only looked down at the ground still recounting that moment when she had destroyed her boyfriend's life and forcing him into hiding. Jupiter only looked to the side sadly. She had known about the human test subjects in Cipher, but she never met one before and never felt their pain until just now.

Suddenly, they all heard a low sound. They all glanced around while Ronjad looked out the window. "Looks like Robert's ok!" he said, "Here he comes!"

Ronjad headed out the door with the rest of the girls in tow. They saw Robert's large truck pull up next to them, but it looked in pretty bad shape. The trap that surrounded the back end was torn to shreds, the front of the truck was cover in orange blood and plenty of skin in between the rims, and the windows were broken as well. The door open and Robert with Aipom stepped out onto the ground. They did not look happy.

"Freakin' size monsters everywhere," Robert mumbled as he glanced at the remaining survivors, "There was a lack of need to know information."

"Well sorry sir," Sakura said nervously, "Those things destroyed the radio tower so we couldn't contact you at all."

"There was a LACK OF NEED TO KNOW INFORMATION!" Robert shouted angrily and he threw down his baseball cap to the ground while Aipom mimicked him, "I manage to kill about the first 10 that were stuck in front of my truck by running them down. Next I killed a few with some of the revolvers I had while Aipom slashed a few down to size with his fury swipes attack. The rest I picked up with a few well placed hand to hand combat and with my hunting knife..."

He picked up the two handguns in his vest pocket and said, "So… I am completely out of ammo… that has never happened to me before in my life…"

"Well good job!" Michelle said happily, "It sounded like you got them all! Can we go home now?"

"Hold on a minute there!" Robert said walking towards the backend of the truck and grabbing his hat off the ground, "I have something to show you guys. After all the chaos was over, I notice one of them was stunned so I basically caught one."

He walked over the back end and tore off a sheet on the monster he had caught. He had managed to completely tie it all up with rope, making it impossible to escape. The creature screamed out loud, but Robert hit it with his hat. "Ah shut up!" he said.

"Well," Lovrina said, "I guess we can take it back with us when we leave here so we can study it better."

"No way!" Michelle said, "We already have it here! We can study it here before we leave!" No one seemed up for the idea, but they decided to anyways. They might lose the beast to other scientists when they reached civilization.

They brought the truck into the garage to park it. Once inside, Ronjad and Lovrina dropped their backpacks with their Pokeballs in them in the back end of the truck. They helped hoist the beast off the truck and into the lab to study it better.

Unknown to them, once they had all lift the room, something from underneath the truck fell off it and hit the ground. It was still breathing. Its long sticky tongue began to feel around the room looking for something. Then it grabbed one of Robert's MREs that fell out of the truck. The thing then pulled it towards him.

* * *

Author Note: Whew! Sorry about the long wait. I got hooked on playing Ratchet and Clank and tried to beat both of them. Plus, I did some volunteering hours and I been very lazy. So, hope for my last story to update very soon. It's probably the one you all been waiting for!

One more big thing! School starts for me this Thursday! Why they don't start after Labor Day like every other school, you got me! Also, I got my driver license as well. But I am sure not street legal with my skills so far!

Now its time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The winners for the month of July are:

1. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Protection By: Alexz Recoro

4. Just Say You Love Me By: Star High Above (She's Back after 2 years!)

5. Linked By Friendship By: KH-Akyra

Everybody begins to perform tests on the creature to learn more about it, but they learn something that'll lead them into trouble. Something that'll make them run for their lives…

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 26: Shriekers

Date: 8/27/07

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Patinator


	26. Chapter 26: Shriekers

Chapter 26: Shriekers

Everybody is now in the lab studying the new evolution of the monster. First objective is to figure out how it sees and tracks its prey. They had placed the creature in a cage. Everybody is now ducking behind desks and other objects, out of it the monster's sight.

First up, Jupiter raised up a broom into the air from where she hid and moved it around above her head. The creature in the cage did not response at all to it. She then began to tap the broom against the wall and desk to see if it would notice. Yet again, the creature did not response at all.

"Hmm…" Jupiter said to everyone, "The creature doesn't seem to notice at all. Anyone else have an idea?"

Robert then raised his hand up above his hiding spot and began to shake it. Suddenly, the creature raised its flap up for a moment and shut it again. It then began to shriek loudly in response.

"Well there you go," Robert said standing up with everyone else following his example, "This thing got thermal/infrared vision on him. That's how he's able to find us."

"But why does that thing shriek anyhow?" Michelle mumbled rubbing her ear, "It's not like anyone of his buddies and hear him."

The creature began to shriek once more and Ronjad moved closer to the creature. He put his hand near the bars of the cage, and pulled it back. "Here's a reason," he said to everyone, "Everyone one of this things shriek, they release a burst of hot and warm air around it. From what I just felt, this thing releases a very big amount of it."

"So that's how they summon their friends to come," Sakura said trying to process all of the information being passed all over the room, "But that still doesn't explain why these things attacked the radio tower and cars."

"I think I know why," Lovrina said, "The engines were running in the cars, giving out an amount of heat visible to these creature or as I call them, shriekers. Also, the radio tower was working and all of the machines inside of it were also running, releasing a lot of heat."

"So that's why they attacked the tower and cars," Robert said, "They thought they were food."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura said shocked, "The reason why they were attacking so smart was because they were so stupid?"

"Whatever the reason," Jupiter said writing a lot of this information down in a notebook, "We made a big discovery here with this creature."

The creature began to shriek again, increasing the annoyance in Michelle. She grabbed one of the MREs that Robert was eating, out of his hand and tossed it into the cage. "Ah shut up and just eat that," Michelle mumbled.

The creature opened up its mouth and its tongue slithered out of it. "Oh I get it," Ronjad said watching the creature feel its way around the cage for the food, "The creature also uses its tongue to scan the ground for anything edible as well."

"You mean shrieker!" Lovrina corrected him.

"That's what we are going to call one of these things now?" Jupiter said, "Oh well… we do need an official name for this thing."

"Hey!" Sakura said pointing at the cage, "Something's wrong with our shrieker." They looked at it and noticed it had eaten the food now, but now it was gagging, almost looking like it was going to puke.

"Ah great!" Michelle said looking at Robert, "Your stupid food is making it sick!"

"You feed it to him or her," Robert said annoyed. Suddenly, the creature puked out an odd shaped object that looked similar to a reptilian egg. Then, the object began to move and something burst out of it! It was a miniature shrieker!

"What the…" Lovrina said, "Did… that thing… just hack up an egg?"

"Incredible!" Jupiter said shocked, "Just incredible! An actual creature on this planet that doesn't need sex to reproduce! It just needs food!"

"All the credit is to me by helping make this discovery," Michelle said proudly.

"Hey!" Robert said annoyed, "It was my food!"

"Well whatever," Ronjad said, "This is an interesting discover… can we go back to civilization now. This whole day isn't worth staying here for anymore."

"I'm with him," Sakura said, "I just wanna go home. I don't like it here, I just wanna leave. Plus, is it just me or is that thing getting bigger?"

"Come on!" Jupiter said to everyone, "Where's your sense of excitement and wonder in this discovery!" Suddenly, a window behind her that viewed the garage was smashed up by a different shrieker!

"My excitement is going out this door along with me!" Sakura said in a panic running for the door outside. Ronjad quickly grabbed one of the picks from the table and slammed it into the creature's skull, killing it.

He glanced out the window and into the garage and saw a ton of shriekers eating away at Robert's stash of MREs he had in crates in a corner of the room. "Ah crap!" Ronjad said to everyone, "Those stupid monsters are eating at those MREs. We got to get out of here quickly!"

Everyone freaks out and charges out the door. They decided to turn around the building, but are stop at the sight of a bunch of shriekers pouring out an opening in the garage. They all turn around and head straight for another building. "Wait a minute!" Jupiter shouted at everyone, "Don't go that way! It's a…"

Too late. Everyone charges in and shuts door behind to release something. Only one whole side of the building is finished! The roof hasn't been even put in yet! "Ah man!" Sakura moaned, "Today isn't just working out for us!"

* * *

Author Notice: Yes… a very short chapter than usual but I just wanted to get the information out about the shriekers anyhow and I wanted to make sure there was at least one chapter update this month.

It's time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month. The winners for August were as followed:

1. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Protection By: Alexz Recoro

4. Linked By Friendship By: KH-Akyra

5. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

Are you an anime fan? If you are, then you'll want to listen up for this announcement! Any fans of Death Note should already know that Viz is now releasing the TV series on volumes, starting in November, but that isn't my announcement. The big news is that Cartoon Network's Adult Swim is picking up the series and will premiere the first episode Oct. 20th at midnight or 11 p.m. depending on where you live.

In the next chapter, Ronjad and his friends now must find a way to escape from the monsters with there lives. But can they escape the shriekers that are growing smarter with every move our heroes make?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 27: Intelligence

Date: 9/30/07

Reviewers: Patinator

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Colt-Man


End file.
